Ages of Innocence: Book 5 Intensity
by Corianin
Summary: What started so simply for Bella has skyrocketed to sensual decadence of amazing proportions. Still, is she prepared for a full week in the company of the one Cullen she'd thought untouchable? And what does Edward do to amuse himself in her absence?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: To all you Carlisle fans...I have what you need. *evil laugh* I believe this will be the longest book yet, as it deals with a full nine days in Greece, as well as what happens back home while Carlisle and Bella are playing with one another. So, grab a drink and a bar of chocolate, sit back, and enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously, your sense of style should be shot. If you even had one. What is that THING?" Alice walked over and began yanking at the fastenings on Bella's shirt as she ranted. "Go crazy, I tell you. Get something pretty, I tell you. You have your own official Cullen credit card now, I point out. And this is what you pick up?" For emphasis she ripped the dark green cardigan off of Bella's arms and shook it in her face. "Maybe I phrased it wrong. Maybe I should have said 'get something that shows off that magnificent body of yours.' How on earth do you expect to break Carlisle's self-restraint if you don't use all the tools available?"

Alice raved on and on, pausing long enough to leave the dressing room of the upscale boutique only to resume her tirade when she returned, arms full of clothing. She dumped it all on the waiting room bench and began rummaging through it. Seeming to choose at random she thrust a pile of material at Bella and shooed her back into the little room, following on her heels. Without so much as a by-your-leave she divested Bella of the rest of her clothing, not stopping until the brunette was standing there completely nude, trying to avoid the mirrors. She took a step back and gave her friend a long, sensual once-over.

"Then again, maybe you should walk up to him like this. Game, set, match, and in under five seconds. All that remarkable control...and he wouldn't stand a chance." She laughed as Bella flushed bright red.

"Alice!" She muttered in embarrassment.

"What?" asked the perky vampire, walking slowly towards the unclad brunette. Bella had the sudden feeling of being stalked that made her shiver. With delight. Alice reached out and placed one perfectly manicured nail right between Bella's breasts, dragging it slowly down over her quivering stomach, stopping just above the neatly trimmed thatch of dark hair at her center. Bella moaned quietly. "You are one sexy human, Isabella Marie Swan." She leaned over and kissed her lightly just below her left ear.

"Alice, we're in public!" Her friend grinned wickedly.

"All the more reason for you to be quiet. Otherwise the saleswomen might think something's going on in here." She trailed her tongue down the smooth expanse of pale skin until he got to Bella's nipple, closing her lips lightly over the pebbled tip and sucking gently. Bella felt her tenuous grip on reality began to fracture. She gasped as Alice ran her dainty fingers along the inside of her thigh, stroking up and down in time to her rhythmic sucking. Ten minutes, ten years - Bella had no idea how long she stood there, leaning against the wall as she knew her legs wouldn't support her, while Alice teased and tormented her. She felt a climax slowly building, creeping closer...closer...

"If Carlisle could see you like this...flushed and panting and ready to burst...mmmmm..." Alice stood up, pressing one last kiss to Bella's slightly parted lips. The human glared at her friend.

"You are a bitch, you know."

"Absolutely! Now, put this on."

After twenty minutes of adjusting and arranging clothes, trying to keep her concentration and balance when Alice gave her a quick kiss here or there, or brushed cool fingers against her heated skin, Bella thought she was going to lose her mind. Finally, after closing the last buckle on a ridiculously high heeled sandal, Alice stood and backed up. She looked Bella over, her eyes lighting with something akin to lustful awe.

"He is one lucky man." Bella blushed again, but when she turned apprehensively to glance in the mirror, she lost her breath. That can't be me, she thought, stunned. I'm not that...that...hell, I'd take me to bed! Staring for a few minutes, she watched as Alice walked up behind her, dropping to a crouch to smooth her hands down Bella's sheer stocking-encased legs, then standing up and placing her hands on Bella's shoulders, pulling her face to face. Her voice turned serious.

"Bella. Love." She paused. "This is the time to back out if you want to. The tickets have been bought, but it's no big deal. Once you walk into his study in this, though, there will be no changing your mind." The silence drew out as Bella's thoughts spun furiously. One thought, one image, remained crystal clear in the confusion - the vision of the golden-haired elder vampire, wet, shirtless, sparkling in the setting light of the sun. She shivered. There was no choice. Giving herself one more glance, she began undressing again.

"Let's get these things off me so we can ring them up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme seemed to be hiding something, he thought. He walked up to his wife where she was peacefully chopping vegetables for Bella's lunch, standing behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"There's something you're not telling me, my love." He couldn't see her expression yet he knew she was smiling, that half-smile that always seemed to hide more than it gave away.

"Whyever would you think that, beloved?" She continued chopping. "Why would I keep secrets from you, from my husband?"

"Oh, I don't know," he growled in her ear. "Maybe because you have a surprise for me." She pretended to think.

"Oh, that's right. It's getting close to your birthday, isn't it dear?" He spun her around and pinned her back against the counter, pressing his body flush with hers. Still her teasing, secretive smile never flickered.

"You know we don't celebrate birthdays."

"Well, then, I can't imagine why I'd be hiding anything from you." She smiled up at him sweetly. With a playful snarl he bent her backwards, attacking her throat with kisses until he felt her begin to sag.

"It wouldn't be something to do with my upcoming trip, would it?" She shook her head.

"Not at all," she lied easily.

"Are you sure there's nothing? I can make you talk, you know." She stood upright again and fixed him with a gaze that was at once challenging and full of love.

"You could, but you're not going to. You're going to help me put this veggie tray together for our wonderful human daughter, who will no doubt be as hungry as a fledgling when Alice finally brings her home from their shopping trip."

"Oh, I suppose you win," he said, giving in with well-performed petulance. "We can't have Bella starving now, can we? She's got such a healthy appetite." Esme just chuckled to herself. Oh, Carlisle, you have no idea. But you will, darling. You will.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I have to admit, this particular book was the one that got me into the idea of writing this series to begin with. And as such, it's not leaving me alone until I write it. So since the EPBs are so damned demanding, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn! Missed it by one note!" Emmett was swearing theatrically, causing Edward to look over at Jasper and roll his eyes.

"Emmett. You are playing drums on Panic Attack. On expert. And you're mad about one note."

"Yup," he said, twirling the drumsticks.

"You have your priorities slightly off, I believe," Edward said with a wry smile. Jasper couldn't resist.

"You're a fine one to speak of priorities, Ed," he said. "When do you plan to take that gorgeous girl of yours to bed the way she wants you to?"

"I am not having this discussion," he muttered. Emmett put the game on pause and turned around, for once all joking mannerisms absent.

"Seriously, Ed. It's not fair to her." Jasper nodded, and Edward got the feeling he was being ganged up on. And he thought he knew why.

"This is about Rosalie too, isn't it?" He didn't need to look into their minds to find the answer. "Why is everyone trying to insist that I take her up on her offer? Even Bella told me to."

"You should listen to Bells, man. She knows what she's talking about." He smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Rose could show you things you never knew existed."

"Think about it, at least, Ed." Jasper's voice, calming even without his power, managed to slightly stem the frustration Edward was feeling towards his brothers. "Just...consider the idea. It may have been expected in the past to go to one another pure in body as well as heart but especially in this instance that could be more harmful than beneficial." During the conversation, no one - not even Edward, his thoughts being focused inward rather than outward for once - noticed Rosalie sitting at the table in the kitchen, listening to them talking. She realized that Edward would never make the first move. It would be all up to her, like that unintentional kiss in the forest the week before. Determined, she decided to wait until the girls got back from their shopping excursion. She had to talk to Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're back!" Esme said joyfully, if unnecessarily. Joyful because that was her nature; unnecessary because the instant Bella stepped into the house there wasn't a vampire in the vicinity that couldn't pick up her scent. She turned and handed Carlisle the finished veggie tray, grabbing a full pitcher of lemonade and heading into the dining room. Placing the pitcher on the table, she turned just as Alice and Bella walked into the room, hugging first one, then the other.

"So, girls - what did you buy? Bella, did you make good use of that credit card? You're going overseas for nine days. You'd better have bought some suitable clothes," she said, glaring in mock anger before turning to Alice, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Yeah, we got her some awesome outfits! After I threw away what she'd thought about buying, that is." Bella, meanwhile, had missed most of the aforementioned conversation entirely, though she supposed no one would blame her. She'd barely set down her bags and stretched to work her back before she'd seen Carlisle standing beside his wife. She couldn't move her eyes from his, not even when he dipped a baby carrot in ranch dressing and lifted it up to her. She opened her mouth and closed her lips around the orange stick by reflex alone, because she was certain her brain had shut down.

"Earth to Bella," chided Alice with amusement in her voice. "Plenty of time for that later. We're going upstairs now!" Bella's attention snapped rather forcefully back to her shopping partner who has already picked up all the bags and was herding her up the stairs. Esme tossed a quick kiss to her husband's cheek and darted up to join them, leaving him standing there holding a tray of freshly cut vegetables with a hand that was - to his surprise - unsteady.

"So I take it you're looking forward to the trip," drawled Rosalie from where she lounged against the doorframe. He smiled, shaking his head.

"This is...unusual," he muttered. She came over to stand near him, putting the tray on the table and taking his hands.

"Yes, it is. But you're going to have an amazing week. I'm so happy for you." And she was, he realized. Bella's had more of an affect on all of us than even she knows, he mused.

"What about you? Are any of your ideas coming together?" She sighed, looking for a moment very human.

"I'm hoping so. I plan to wait until you and Bella leave. He'll be more receptive if she's not around. But I want to talk to her before then, to make sure everything is okay." He nodded his understanding. "Well, I'm going to go join the girls upstairs. Maybe we can talk Bella into showing off some of the stuff in that Victoria's Secret bag she was trying to hide." She all but fell over laughing as Carlisle's expression took on the appearance of someone who has just been knocked off his feet to land in an enormous pile of sensory overload. In the livingroom she heard Emmett whoop in delight.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Down, boy," she chuckled, blowing a kiss at him. "Girls only. If Bella wants, she can model them for us all when she and Carlisle get back from their honeymoon." Ignoring the roomful of mixed reactions she turns and darts up the stairs. The silence behind her reigned supreme for a moment before Emmett opened his mouth.

"Honeymoon, eh? Didn't know you planned to marry the girl." Jasper's voice, wry and amused, broke the quiet.

"I don't. Edward does."

"What? Eddie, you holdin' out on us?" Edward raised his hand to his face and shot a glare at Carlisle.

"Thanks. I hadn't planned on bringing that up yet. And you," he said, glaring at Emmett, "never call me that again."

"Okay, Eddie." Edward snarled, and Emmett lifted up his hands in a gesture of truce. "Sorry. Just kind of bummed now."

"Why is that?" asked Carlisle from his place at the doorway.

"Well, Rose said Bella could model the clothes later, but if the tension you're radiating is any clue, those clothes won't make it through the trip, let alone back home in one piece."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, the girls were helping Bella prepare for her trip. Though how holding her down and tormenting her unmercifully was supposed to help, she had no idea. She didn't realize she'd voiced that thought until Esme smiled, taking a break from where her lips had been drawing designs on the inside of Bella's thighs to speak.

"Oh, we're just playing. You'll be gone for more than a week, and if I know my husband you'll barely be able to walk by the time you get back here. So we've got to get our fun in now." With that she went back to tracing her tongue along Bella's heated skin. Bella supposed she should be embarrassed, but she felt nothing but pleasure and anticipation. Rosalie switched her attentions from Bella's breasts to her neck, and the human knew she was in for some more of the blonde's famous language.

"Get up on your hands and knees, Isabella. Open those sexy legs for us." What? Bella wondered, yet complied without hesitation. What on earth...oh my GOD! She squealed as fingers she recognized as Alice's began to stroke her moist core, rubbing gently against her clit before slipping inside. The perky vampire leaned her head down and began to lick the soft folds, tormenting her friend even more.

"Bella, there's something I want to do..." Alice murmured after a moment. "It's not going to hurt or anything, I promise." Bella's passion-bleary gaze caught sight of Rosalie's face, the wicked grin on those full lips making her groan. All she could do was nod and drop her head to the blanket.

"God, Bella, you are so hot," murmured Rose, reaching underneath the brunette to fondle her super-sensitive nipples. The tugging felt amazing and Bella was moaning her pleasure when she felt something huge and hard and definitely not finger-like begin to push into her. Her head snapped back and she saw Alice kneeling behind her, leaning over her...Oh my god, she's fucking me with a strap-on!

"Shit, you are tight...no wonder the guys can't get enough," murmured the pixie as she shifted her hips, working the latex cock in and out of her best friend's slick channel.

"Wow. Bella. That is...amazingly hot." Rosalie, far from being her usual verbose self, was sitting next to Esme as they watched in fascination. Once she adjusted to the size and texture of the dildo, Bella began lifting her hips to meet Alice's thrusts. She was so close, she knew she could come if Alice would...just...go...faster...

"Oh no you don't, little minx," whispers Alice. "You get to see what it's like to be out of your mind with lust." Bella, clarity returning for a moment, glanced up at the two sitting at the head of the bed, a sudden thought crossing her mind. Esme correctly read her expression.

"That's right, Bella darling." The vampire's voice was husky, dark, a tone Bella had never heard before. It sent fissions of lust up her spine. "We're going to use that beautiful little body of yours however we want for the rest of the day. But we're not going to let you climax."

"What?!" Bella shouted, then moaned as Alice drove forward, knocking her flat onto her stomach. Rosalie laughed, the sound enough to make Bella pant.

"I hope you're not planning anything else for the day. Emmett and Jasper got a little kitten fucktoy for a whole weekend. This time it's our turn." Esme nodded, leaving Bella to collapse back onto the bed with a frustrated groan.

"This is so not fair!" Just then she felt a solid slap on her ass, followed in quick succession by three more. Crying out, she looked over her shoulder to find Alice's eyes gazing down at her.

"I do like this, Bella. No wonder they spanked you so often - your ass is beautiful when it's pink. Now," she growled, "up on your knees. I'm not done with you yet. And neither are they." Alice motioned to the other two as they crawled back over to Bella wearing identical grins. Bella knew it was hopeless to argue. Even if she had wanted to. With a whimper full of need and resignation, she raised herself up on her knees, her soft cries changing to gasps and pleading as Alice, Rosalie, and Esme worked their magic. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did Rose mean by honeymoon?" Edward's voice held a small amount of worry, and a lot of curiosity. Carlisle - who had just traded his drumsticks for the microphone so Jasper could have a bit of a break from singing - was scrolling through the song list. He didn't even glance at Edward when he replied.

"Before we left for that Canadian trip last week, Alice flew into my office, thrust a manilla envelope at me, and told me I wasn't allowed to open it. When she finally let me, I found passports and flight departure information inside, as well as a welcoming letter from Caralla." He chuckled, and so did Edward.

"Just like Alice to do something like that."

"True. At any rate, Bella's passport is listed under the name Isabella Cullen." He could see Edward in his peripheral vision, see the way hearing Bella's name linked with his own affected him. "Alice explained that it would be easier to plan the trip if it was assumed she was a Cullen."

"By 'a Cullen' you mean that you two will be going as a married couple." His voice still held worry, and a bit of rigidity, and Carlisle could understand completely. Her first stint as an official Cullen, and it would be as his father's newly-wed bride. He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"If it bothers you, it won't be a problem to change it." Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay. Just something else to get used to." He readjusted the strap on the guitar controller, his fiddling giving voice to his agitation in ways he'd never say. Carlisle put the controller down.

"Edward." His son looked over to him, experssion wholly unguarded, and Carlisle felt such a rush of love for him - Edward was the first companion he'd ever had. By this point they knew each other better than anyone else did. "If you want me to cancel this, I will." Edward looked at his maker, his father, his friend, possibly the most remarkable person - mortal or not - that he'd ever known. The other's eyes were full of compassion, and longing. Edward knew the feeling all too well. He shook his head.

"I just...I know how hard it is to stay away from her. If I weren't so afraid of hurting her, I'd have...just...promise me you'll take care of her?" Carlisle nodded.

"I promise you, Edward, she will be safe with me." Edward seemed to take comfort from that. Turning back to the game, he shook his head as though to clear it.

"Are we playing, or what?" Emmett's humorous impatience broke the tension. "C'mon Carlisle, pick one and get singing." Just then there was a breathy female whimper from upstairs. Jasper shivered visibly, as did Edward. "We need to distract these two before they go nuts," concluded Emmett. Agreeing, Carlisle finished choosing his setlist and stood, walking over to look out the window as the first words to the familiar song started up. It's not just those two who are going nuts, he mused inwardly. Tomorrow is too far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was comforting as it pattered and splashed on the great glass windows of Edward's room. Why did I always hate the rain? Bella wondered idly. She'd decided the best way to ignore the throbbing need that suffused her was to think about trivialities. Unfortunately, laying wrapped in Edward's remarkable embrace, with less than nine hours until she got on a plane and travelled halfway around the world to spend a week having what promised to be mind-blowing sex with Carlisle - the thoughts running through her head were anything but calming. True to their word, Alice, Rose, and Esme had tormented her for hours on end, until she couldn't remember her own name. Is it possible to be this turned on and not orgasm? she'd wondered over and over again. And as she lay there with Edward, trying to fall asleep, she had to admit that it was the most effective torture ever. She squirmed once, then again, finding it impossible to get comfortable with her libido refusing to go to sleep. The feel of Edward behind her, his arm wrapped carefully around her stomach, his hand resting just above her navel, was doing anything but making her sleepy. She shifted again, sliding her hand down to her aching center, only to have it pulled away by the very man who was the cause - direct or indirect, it didn't matter to her right now - of her frustration.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" he asked, amused when his breath on her neck made her jump and moan a little. Growling, she poked him in the stomach with her elbow.

"You're not helping."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I can leave if you want." He made as if to move and she flipped over, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"You go anywhere and I'm never speaking to you again." He laughed and kissed her nose.

"You're damned cute when you're horny, you know that?" She moaned in despair. "Maybe I should keep you like this more often." Glaring at him, she made as if to move her hand again, but he grasped it in his own and pulled it up to his lips, brushing a quick kiss across her knuckles.

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easily." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at his evident pun. "I am under strict instructions not to let you - and I quote - 'destroy all the work they put into prepping you for your trip'." He turned her back around effortlessly, keeping not just one but both of her hands prisoner by pressing them against her own stomach and holding them there with his iron grip.

"You, Edward, are evil."

"And you are wonderful, Mrs. Cullen." He felt her stiffen, pull away, and he was suddenly at a loss when she turned to him, eyes as unreadable as her mind was.

"Excuse me?" Her voice had no pretense of emotion. It was flat, lightless...and it scared him in a way nothing else could have. He decided he had one way out.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I'm sorry, Alice - I've gotta throw you under a bus for a minute. Bella's upset. Will explain once I find out what's going on. He caught his sister's puzzled response, but kept his attention on his Bella.

"Tell me what?" There it was, that dangerous edge to her voice.

"For the trip. She had to get you a passport, and since you said specifically that we were supposed to keep up the charade of the entire family going to Long Beach so Charlie wouldn't suspect...well, it was easier for her to get your passport issued as Isabella Cullen." Bella was silent. Too silent. He wished more than ever that he could read her mind, a snippet, a glimmer, something.

"So I'm travelling to Greece with my boyfriend's father, as what - his wife?" Edward didn't see a need to answer what was obviously a rhetorical question. "And I suppose Carlisle knows." Another one where no answer was needed. "What does Esme think?"

"She's fine with it," he answered honestly.

"And what do you think?" Again, he thought honesty was best, as he still couldn't make out this odd mood.

"I was...startled. But it does make more sense. It will definitely raise fewer questions. And it's not as though he looks his age," Edward added with a smirk.

"So...you're okay with me pretending to be someone else's wife before you and I even have a chance to make love with one another?" She saw him wince, and almost hated herself.

"Honestly? It does bother me. But not as much as it used to bother me. You just seem so much happier now. I can't fault you for that. If they can please you while I take the time to get myself in check, then I love them for it." He overrode her nonverbal protest and curled his arms around her again, kissing her soundly. When he let her up for air, her eyes had taken on the glassy quality he'd come to associate with her about to jump him. He decided in her current frame of mind that wasn't a good thing, so despite the fact that he wanted to kiss her again he settled for simply holding her.

"Edward..."

"Shush, love. Time for all good humans to sleep."

"But what if I don't want to be a good human?" she asked coquettishly. He nearly groaned, but refused to let her see the effect she had on him. If he did, she wouldn't give up.

"Then it's time for you to go to sleep, too." He laughed at her frustrated growl. "I love you, Bella. Now, sleep. You've got a long week ahead." He held her while she growled and drifted off, protected her as she slept, watched over her while she dreamed. And to him, nothing in the world could bring greater peace.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning dawned rainy, as usual, but Bella barely noticed. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering too loudly and vehemently for her to think about anything else. She knew by the fact that her suitcases were missing that they'd already been packed and stowed in the trunk of the Mercedes, and she wondered which of her family had done it. She stretched and sat up, then curled into Edward's embrace, tucking her head against his chest, feeling him kiss her hair gently.

"Big day, love. Time to get going. Esme's preparing breakfast you can take with you, so you've got time to shower and get your mind straight." She leaned closer.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because I know you. But don't worry so much." When she met his eyes, all she saw was contentment and love. "You're going to have a magnificent time. Imagine, Bella...beaches! Miles of them, all over the place! You didn't do your research, I take it?" He was teasing her, she knew, so she let her sarcasm take over.

"Between random bouts of furious play with your siblings and mother, as well as the numerous shopping trips Alice dragged me out on and trying to keep this all from Charlie as well as possible, all the while attempting to keep my lust for you in check and remember not to jump on Carlisle...hitting Wikipedia for information must have slipped my mind." Edward laughed heartily.

"All the better, then. You'll be completely surprised when you land. Now go unwind in the shower like you are dying to. I'll be downstairs." He kissed her and left, letting her get her thoughts in a row and wash the cobwebs from her brain. After a few moments under the hot water, she heard the door open. Only one person would be so deliberate.

"Hey, Rose," she greeted the blonde, not bothering to open the curtain. She knew if Rosalie wanted to come in she preferred to open it herself. But there was only silence from the other side. Finally, the vampire spoke.

"So, Bella, I've been thinking...Edward isn't going to come to me." There was a pause. "And I wanted to make absolutely sure you are okay with our little plan before I go to him." Bella finished rinsing her hair and shut the water of, stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel to dry off with. It never struck her as odd that she was completely comfortable being nude in front of Rosalie. Nor did it seem strange, when she exited the room, to find that Rose had followed and sat down on the bed next to her, laying her head in Bella's lap. The human ran her fingers gently through the blonde tresses.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I mean, it's odd - I always expected that I'd be the jealous type, but really...Rosalie, I can't think of anyone I'd rather he be with than you. You're strong enough to handle his moods, give him a kick in the ass when he needs it, but I know you care for him and won't hurt him. I feel totally comfortable leaving him in your hands." She chuckled, grinning at Rosalie as the blonde rose from the bed with her usual feline grace. "Especially since I know how talented those hands are." Rose smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. I promise to leave him in one piece. And to try and un-kink his spine enough for him to learn that he won't hurt you." Her smile changed into the grin that Bella knew so well. "So you go, and enjoy your 'honeymoon' in peace. Or as much peace as you're likely to get." Her wicked grin flashed before she darted out of the room, returning a moment later with a black case. "Now, let's get you dressed and ready. I'll even do your makeup. This is going to be awesome!" Bella sighed, more with anticipation than anything, and turned to see what clothing Alice had decided was suitable to fly around the world in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire group was assembled downstairs. Esme had already cooked, cooled, and packaged Bella's breakfast for easy consumption on the way to the air strip. The Benz was loaded, the day was starting...and Carlisle was nervous as a virgin on prom night. It shocked him. Truly shocked him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been anything other than collected, but his thoughts had been in complete disarray since that night on the porch, where he nearly kissed her but ran away instead. He stood there, trading banter as usual, but Jasper noticed. When Rosalie rejoined them, having apparently finished her much-needed chat with Bella, and joined the others in a particularly heated discussion over the merits of various automobile engines, he walked over to Carlisle. The older vampire raised his head at the soothing sensations being wafted his way, and smiled.

"Thank you, Jazz." It was a mark of his mental unrest that he used Jasper's nickname, since he rarely did, but the younger vampire's emotional leveling was helping. At least, it was until she came down the stairs. Desire slammed into his gut like a wrecking ball as Jasper absentmindedly neglected to filter his emotional output. Carlisle was the recipient of the lustful outpouring of everyone in the room, nearly bringing him to his knees before he even saw her. But then he turned and 'nearly' didn't cut it anymore.

The sandals caught his eye first, their silvery straps glinting where they caressed her smooth, stocking-clad skin like fingers. The bands arched over the top of her feet, around her ankles, and halfway up the legs he was already drooling over. Not many people were party to the fact that Carlisle was definitely a leg man, especially if the legs in question were wearing sheer stockings, but judging by the chuckle he heard from Edward at least one of his family knew now. Once he managed to pry his eyes from those remarkable calves, his gaze drifted higher and his mouth went totally dry. Her chocolate-colored skirt was tight, but not irrationally so, just enough that it showed off the muscles in her thighs as she walked slowly down the stairs. The material was light enough to be comfortable for their destination, but just thick enough to keep her from being chilled until they left. What he took at first to be a wide, forest green belt teasing the edge of his vision morphed into a full corset the higher he looked, cinching her slender waist and making her magnificent breasts the willing center of attention. It took quite an effort to take in the rest of the outfit - a semi-sheer, flowing overshirt in the same color of her skirt - and her eyes, his mind interjected - with a single silver cross dangling gracefully from a simple chain choker gently wrapped around her neck, the shimmering metal setting off her pale skin beautifully. Her hair was a haphazard mane, flowing around her face and shoulders and making her look for all the world like she'd just gotten through with a night's debauchery and wouldn't mind diving right back in. But when he got to her eyes, he was infinitely glad he didn't have to breath. He never would have lived through it.

Whatever she had done with her makeup was subtle, elegantly highlighting her high cheekbones and the fullness of her lips, but her eyes...she'd swept a smokey grey over the lids, accentuating the shadows and making her eyes look even larger than they were. A slight tinge of green brought out the play of light on her deep brown eyes. And he would forever swear she couldn't have been totally human because no one's eyelashes could possibly be that long, that feathery...that ridiculously sexy. He forced himself to finish his gawking and meet her gaze, and when he did he felt the world spin completely out of control. She was meeting his eyes with a look that bespoke yearning, need, pure desire, and all mingled with a hint of uncertainty that made his body scream to possess her. He didn't recognize the growl he heard at first, but he heard the chuckling from behind him and it dawned on him that the low rumbling was coming from his own throat. Without conscious thought, he regained his feet and met her at the bottom of the staircase, old habits prompting him to take her hand gently and - holding her gaze - brush a lingering kiss across her knuckles.

"_Una angelo disceso da ciela, tiene meno bellezza nella sua intera esistenza che risiede nei vostri occhi_," he whispered, the words unknown to her but the tone unmistakable. She knew she was blushing profusely, but she found she couldn't lower her eyes, couldn't look away. She heard pleased gasps from the assembled crowd but the sounds were far away. All that she knew centered on this god in mortal form standing before her, his eyes full of the same wonder and awe she knew were shining from hers. She probably could have stood there until she fainted from hunger, but as usual Emmett's voice managed to cut into one of the most intense moments of her life.

"Hey, there's a perfectly good vacation waiting for you, and while I know none of us would mind watching you tear each other's clothes off here and now, it seems a shame to waste all this preparation." They turned as one and glared at the outspoken vampire who stared back without a hint of repentance in his laughing expression. Carlisle glanced back at Bella, making sure he didn't meet her eyes again. If he did, they would never make away from the staircase, let alone to the car.

"As horrid as his timing is...he's right. We should be off." She nodded and walked forward, bidding everyone goodbye one at a time. Carlisle walked to Esme, wrapping his arms around her slight frame and kissing her with all the love he felt.

"Thank you," he whispered fervently. She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"Of course, my love. Go, enjoy yourself. And, if I might make a suggestion?" He nodded. "Judging by her reaction, I'd say that even though she doesn't speak Italian, it strikes a chord anyway." She winked conspiratorially and he found himself smiling back before kissing her again. She took his hands in hers and turned him back around, pushing him gently to where Bella was standing, surrounded by the rest of the family. Offering his arm to the young woman who had gotten his mind in such a bind, he concentrated on walking at a human pace to the car. He could be patient. He was known for being patient. Only once he had helped her into the black sedan, waiting until her beautiful legs were inside and she was reaching for the seat belt, did he admit what the others already knew - Bella Swan was going to destroy his restraint. Completely. He settled into the driver's seat and started the motor, wondering why losing a battle felt so very much like winning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car was gone, disappeared down the long driveway, and the remaining Cullens just stood there in silence for a moment. Finally, Esme turned to the rest, an expression of happiness on her delicate features.

"Okay, we'd better head out ourselves." Nodding all around as they headed back inside. Edward stopped Esme for a moment at the front door, and she took in his expression. She put one hand on his arm.

"I can't help but wonder what's going through Bella's mind right now," he mused wistfully.

"Probably a lot of things, some which you wouldn't understand and some I'd wager she doesn't even understand." Edward sighed.

"I just hope this is the right thing." Esme reached up and grasped his chin, tilting his head down until he didn't have a choice but to meet her eyes.

"You need to let it go. All this worrying, the questioning. I know it's hard. But Bella is in what is probably the safest place in the world right now - next to being surrounded by the entire family. Consider this - if she were with any one of the rest of us, would she be totally safe?"

"She would with me." He almost growled at her, but she was having none of it.

"Bull. You're too insecure. It makes you impulsive. Bella could easily be hurt by the backlash." She began ticking off people on her fingers. "Emmett thrives on adrenaline - not the best place for an accident-prone human. Jasper is still coming to grips with our lifestyle, and though he would never ever hurt her, unintentional actions could disturb her, scare her." They both knew what actions she was talking about. "Rosalie's temper makes her less stable. I try to avoid conflict when possible. Alice is too energetic.

"But Carlisle - Carlisle is another story. He loves all life. He enjoys the sensual side of the world without trying to meld it to his own wishes. He's utterly devoted to Bella's safety, first because she is yours and secondly because he adores her as a person in her own right. And I truly pity anyone, mortal or not, that thinks they can hurt her when she is under his protection. So you need to stop worrying. Bella is going to have a wonderful nine days, being cherished and pampered and given the space she needs to get her swirling thoughts in some semblance of order.

"This will be just what she needs." With that, she looped her arm through his and led him back to the house. "All you need to do is give her this space for the moment. You'll see."

"But -"

"No buts. Now, let's get going so if Charlie decides to call or stop by it looks like we really are off to Long Beach."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Yeah. I made Carlisle speak Italian. First, because the thought makes me all sorts of warm and tingly; he's so yummy anyway - I couldn't resist making him more delicious still. Secondly, because I figure as long as he's lived, he's probably fluent in quite a few languages, but I can imagine him being most comfortable with Italian. And third, because being half Italian myself, I can usually come up with a semi-decent translation from English to Italian and make it sound somewhat believable, though I know for a fact I need some work. But this is just warning - he will be speaking it more frequently in upcoming chapters, just because it's going to drive Bella crazy. And whatever he says, I'm going to put the translation in English here at the bottom. :)

Thank you all so much for the excellent reviews, suggestions, and general coolness. Y'all are the best!

Carlisle's translation guide:

"_Una angelo disceso da ciela, tiene meno bellezza nella sua intera esistenza che risiede nei vostri occhi_,"  
An angel descended from heaven, holds less beauty in his entire being than resides in your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The car was silent, the only sounds being the soft purring of the motor and the occasional grit of gravel beneath the tires. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. The air was too charged for that. Bella stared out the window, watching the scenery flash by and trying not to let the engine's deep rumble make her any more needy than she already was. Watching Carlisle's reaction to her when she came down had completely undone all of the relaxation she'd worked so hard on upstairs. Her pulse was throbbing. She knew he could hear it. Risking a glance, she saw he was focused on driving with an intensity that let her know the last thing he was actually thinking about was the road. Though she was comfortable with the silence, she wanted to hear him speak, hear that smooth voice fill the car. God, Bella, you are a glutton for punishment! her inner voice interjected.

"So when does our flight leave?" He smiled slightly, the curve of his lips doing odd things to her stomach.

"As soon as we get there." He turned his head to her, his golden eyes shining. "Private jet."

"Ahh." She felt marginally stupid for a moment. This was Carlisle Cullen. Of course he had a private jet. The man was richer than God with enough contacts and connections to run a small country. Hell, he owned an island. Thinking like that, a jet was small beans.

"I want to thank you." Bella was startled, and no small bit confused.

"For what?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. He'd already turned his attention back to the road ahead, looking forward.

"For coming with me." She didn't know what to say, but he continued talking so her words weren't necessary at the moment anyway. "You didn't have to." She shook her head.

"Yes, I did." It was his turn to look puzzled, and she hoped she could explain clearly what was just a collection of feelings and impulses. "I...well, you...you've always fascinated me." She knows she's blushing but can't bring herself to care at the moment. "From the first. That day when Edward saved me...I was thinking about him, I was so confused. And then in walks probably the most frighteningly gorgeous man I have ever seen, and my brain stopped." She laughs at the expression on his face. "I'm serious!"

"Oh, come on, Bella. I'm not that attractive!" He seemed flustered, almost embarrassed. That is adorable! her mind crowed.

"Please," she said wryly. "Have you truly never looked in a mirror? Half of the women in that room could have dropped to their knees from sheer overload when you came in, and I know most of them hated the fact that you walked right over to me." Yup. He's embarrassed, all right.

"I'm a doctor. Of course I went straight to you. You'd just been in a near-fatal incident." His voice was quiet and she chuckled, taking pity on him and changing the subject a little.

"At that point I knew I was drawn to you, even if I couldn't understand it." She shakes her head, remembering with amusement. "The closer you got to me, the higher my pulse ran. I should be glad you didn't have me hooked to a blood pressure cuff or anything - you'd probably have admitted me."

"Really?" He looked at her again and she realized that this man, this four hundred year old vampire, was more human than anyone knew. She smiled, the sudden urge to lean over and taste his mouth for herself almost too much to bear. She settled for reaching out a hand to run her fingers along his lips, gasping in reaction as she watched him visibly shudder.

"Bella," he rasped, making her tingle with awareness, "if you want to make it to Greece in one piece, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to...not touch me...right now." His eyes were darker, deeper, and she shivered at the pure need in his voice. Wordlessly she nodded and pulled her hand back, wondering if she would have to resort to sitting on them because the urge to stroke his skin was near overwhelming. She settled for clasping them in her lap.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, taking a back road into a private air strip behind Forks Municipal Airport. Bella was sure she'd never seen this hangar before. Her suspicions were confirmed in that a moment later when he pulled the car to a smooth stop inside a small, obviously custom-built garage-like alcove that simply bore the name "Cullen" above it. Before she could blink he was opening her door for her, holding his hand out to aid her like the gentleman he very much was. She shivered as her hand found his, noticing a matching reaction from him. Do we have to go all the way to Greece? her petulant mind whined. It's warm enough in here! She was so glad that her brain-to-mouth filter was working, because she would have hated having to explain THAT thought. Then again, the way he's looking at me...I might not have had to explain anything.

She was still in a mental fog when he pulled their suitcases out of the trunk, carrying them all to the plane sitting ready in the hangar. She didn't know much about airplanes, but this one was...beautiful, somehow. Sleek and shiny. Maybe it was just that she knew what this jet was providing her with. She was distracted from her perusal of the plane for a moment watching the muscles in Carlisle's back and legs shift as he walked up the steps carrying all the luggage. God, I love watching that, her unruly mind whispered. Wonder if we can get a room with mirrors on the ceiling so I can see his ass while we- She cut off that train of thought, blushing furiously even though there was no one near. In her attempt to distract herself she returned her attention to the plane. It was large - not as big as, say, a full-sized passenger jet, but large enough that it was a bit intimidating. Carlisle exited the plane only to find her still standing there, taking it all in.

"Everything okay, Bella?" he murmured next to her ear, causing her to jump and practically fall over, which in turn caused him to wrap his arms around her to hold her steady. She moaned out loud at the feel of his arms around her waist, and she felt his muscles, tense and quivering, as he stood her on her feet and let go. Reflexively she grasped his arms, pulled herself back into his embrace, her head darting up to capture his lips in a kiss, but he was too fast. Instead he spun her around, holding her tightly against him as he whispered into her hair.

"_Bella strega_, you tempt me far too much." There was humor in his voice, but the undercurrent of sheer desire was what made her knees go weak. He held her a moment longer, until she was sure she was going to snap, and then he released her, sliding his hand down her arm to grasp her own.

"Carlisle..." All of her pent up emotions poured out in that one word and when he turned to look at her, she saw the difficulty he was having holding himself in check.

"Come, love. Greece awaits." He pulled gently on her hand and she allowed herself to be led towards the giant metal sky-bird that sat waiting patiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a group, the family had decided to split up for the week. Alice and Jasper wanted to go visit the Denali clan. Esme was planning a run across the country - something she'd loved to do but rarely got the chance to as the only other one who enjoyed the long, essentially pointless run was Emmett. He agreed enthusiastically to go with her.

"Been a while since we've just run, hasn't it, Es? Bit too long," Emmett opined, walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss that seemed to go on and on. Esme could only agree. She let the two of them have their moment, walking over to Edward instead. He just turned to look at her, a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"So, you couldn't possibly be more obvious that you're abandoning me to Rosalie's wicked designs. How long has this been planned?"

"Since Carlisle first mentioned to me that he wanted to take Bella to Greece," she said unrepentantly. He just rolled his eyes.

"Does no one understand that I want...I wanted it to be with Bella?" His voice was a whisper, and for the first time Esme heard from his own mouth what she'd instinctively known, something the others wouldn't have truly understood. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug, one that he returned after a few brief moments of standing there tensely.

"I know, Ed. I know. But keep in mind, just because you decide to let Rose help you doesn't mean you love Bella any less. Nor she you."

"I know that. But still..."

"Besides," she said, making him look at her as she spoke, "nothing says you actually have to have sex." He blinked. She laughed. "Oh, come now, you can't tell me you don't know there are other things she can do that will help you practice your restraint." She saw that she had absolutely floored him - the concept had not even crossed his mind. My beautiful, thickheaded son, she thought with exasperation.

"If you don't want to have sex with Rose, then don't. But don't turn down all of the experiences she can bring to you. That's just stubborn and foolish." She stroked his cheek kindly and walked away. "Ready Emmett?"

"Race you!" With a backlash of air the two were off, leaving a very confused Edward alone...in a clearing...with a very horny Rosalie. He watched with growing apprehension as she stalked towards him, a playful grin on her face. The look on her flawless features didn't surprise Edward in the least.

The anticipation in his mind, however, shocked the hell out of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Poor Edward. So much to take in all at once. Good thing Rose will be there to help him. LOL

Carlisle's translation guide:

_"Bella strega,"  
_Beautiful witch

TYVM to all who have reviewed - it's been seriously making my day, 'cause not much else has. Damn work. :-P You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

The inside of the plane was sheerly decadent. Instead of seats along a center aisle, like all of the planes Bella was used to, this one had seats and benches against the sides, leaving a space in the center of the floor big enough to put a bed in if one was so inclined. They were upholstered in some sort of ridiculously soft storm-grey leather that made her skin tingle just brushing against it. That's it, she thought, before we go home I want to get Carlisle naked on one of these benches. The lighting was subtle and gentle, the amount of entertainment was impressive. Bella noticed an enormous television and no less than four different game systems, as well as a blu-ray player, an electric keyboard, and a billion other things she thought she'd take stock of later. She sat down on one of the seats, sighing in sheer pleasure as it cradled her body so very comfortably. That's it, nap time, she thought, closing her eyes and stretching out her legs in front of her. Maybe I can get Carlisle to sit next to me.

"You can sit back here if you wish, or you can join me." She opened one eye lazily to see him standing there, his gaze fixated on her legs.

"I'd rather join you," she said huskily, slowly sitting up and watching his expression as he followed the movement, his attention obviously captured by her motions. More smoothly than she'd have ever believed possible for her she stood, easily keeping her balance in the strappy sandals she now desperately wanted to thank Alice for forcing her to buy. His eyes finally wandered back up to her own and he held out his hand, smiling as she took it without hesitation. Still unable to break his gaze from her, he walked backwards, leading an increasingly confused Bella to the cockpit. Her mind took a moment to catch up.

"You're a pilot?" He simply nodded. "Of course you are. You can do everything." Her voice was hovering between shocked and accepting. He smiled wickedly, loving the way she quivered.

"_Tesoro mio_, you have no idea." His grin was pure sin wrapped up in a blanket of 'oh my god,' and Bella felt her knees buckle. He caught her and placed her gently on the copilot's seat, blowing a gentle puff of air against her neck. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, didn't want to help it. She just stared at him, willing him with her eyes to touch her, to do something. Like the thoroughly controlled gentleman he was, though, all he did was brush a kiss against her hair and snap her seat restraints in place before taking his own seat. She watched in silent fascination as his hands danced across the instrument panel, flicking levers and turning knobs and pressing buttons in a confident manner. She felt the rumble of the plane as it started up, and then she simply turned her attention to the view from the cockpit as he guided them easily from the hangar to the sky. More than once she felt his caressing gaze, and by the time they were in the air and over the cloud bank, she was so tense she thoughtt she might come if they so much as met turbulence. Watching him was too arousing, the way his hands caressed the joystick making her want to feel them sliding over her skin, so she settled for watching the scenery and starting a conversation to distract herself.

"This is a really nice plane. I've never been in the cockpit before."

"Yes, I'm quite fond of this one," he murmured, his voice saying 'I know why you're talking and I find it amusing'.

"This one?" He nodded.

"We have three of our own, but this one is my favorite. It took me a long time to convince the manufacturers to add some of the...features. But from what I hear now, they've incorporated them into their own military aircraft contracts. It's kind of amusing, really."

"What kind of features?" She was honestly curious now, and he could tell.

"Well, this frame is basically a Global Express 5000. However, the way the fuel storage and engines were structured made it impossible to take this little baby for jaunts across continents. So between myself and Edward, we redesigned the mechanical parts, adding a prototype fuel drive an acquaintence of mine had come up with, one that processed the same amount of fuel in such a way as to increase its output by more than seventy percent. That, in turn, increased the range by over 2500 nautical miles..." He paused, taking in the way she was looking at him, and knew if he could have he would have blushed. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I talk about this plane." She shook her head, smiling.

"It's okay. I love hearing people talk about things they know." Plus, your voice does amazing things to my body, especially when you speak Italian the thought cheekily. As soon as he smiled, though, she froze.

"It does, does it?"

"Oh god...I...said that out loud...didn't I?" His smug smile was all the answer she needed. She decided, in the interests of self-preservation, she should change the subject. "So...how much did this baby run you? I can't imagine it was cheap." Way to go Bella. Nice cover. You never ask prices. Her inner voice was sardonic, and she told it to shut up. She knew he could see right through her ploy, but he answered anyway, for which she was grateful.

"Not a lot, considering all the modifications I had them make. Only about sixty, sixty-five. I forget the exact dollar amount." She was puzzled.

"Thousand?" Bella was fairly sure planes cost more than that.

"Million." He spent the next ten miuntes chuckling as she attempted to cough her internal organs out in sheer shock. When she finally stopped choking in amazement, her breathing returning to normal, he flicked on the autopilot and got out of his seat to kneel beside hers. "Bella, you don't need to be intimidated." His fingers brushed her hair away from her eyes. "We...don't notice things like humans do anymore. What's a few million dollars when we've got the rest of eternity to use it? I don't want you thinking that we're trying to use our...finances...to impress you, or to make you feel uncomfortable." She shook her head, leaning her cheek against his hand.

"I know, Carlisle. It's just...well, a lot to take in. Especially with..." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up uncomfortable things. He wasn't letting her off the hook that easily.

"Especially what?" She said nothing, and he ran his finger down her neck, making her gasp. "You can tell me, Bella love."

"Well, it's just...at school, because Edward and I..." He understood immediately.

"The shallow bitch club decided you're a gold digger." She laughed, not having ever expected those words to come out of Calisle's mouth. He chuckled. "I'm afraid I've picked up more than a few bad habits from my children." His tone turned serious. "Ignore them, Bella. I know it's easier said than done. But rest assured, we all know better. If any of us thought for even a moment that you were only with Edward as a way of getting your hands on some of the infamous 'Cullen fortune,' you would never have set foot in our home." When she still didn't look convinced, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward he touched her lips with his own, intending to give her a soft, gentle kiss.

So much for good intentions.

Her soft moan was no surprise. The immediate reaction to having her mouth on his, however, snapped something inside him, and the next thing either of them knew she was pinned against the seat back, her tongue dueling with his as he ravaged her mouth with his own, backing off only when she needed to breathe and only long enough to trail his kisses down her neck and across the top of the corset, his tongue running along her cleavage.

"God...Carlisle..." It was his turn to moan as her voice washed over him, as he dragged his mouth from her enticingly smooth skin back to her already swollen lips. He had to have her, to claim her, to hear her crying his name while he was inside her. With her hands in his hair she held him against her, giving back as good as she got. Her breathing stopped entirely when he reached his hands up to cup her breasts through the sleek material of her corset, and the whimper she made set him on fire. She deserves more than this, he thought, more than a quickie in the cockpit of a plane several thousand feet in the sky. The thought sobered him just enough for him to regain some semblance of control. He forced himself away slowly, first removing his hands, then pulling back from her addictive kisses. She gazed at him, stunned, and her expression made his cock harden even further as he took in the look of a very well-kissed and pliant Bella.

"Why...what..?" She wasn't coherant, and he allowed himself a small bit of pride that he'd taken her there with just kissing and a few caresses. Pulling his tattered self-control around him like a protective cloak, he settled back in his seat, reaching over once to run his fingers over her soft lips.

"You should nap. You'll need your strength when we get to Anti Paxos." He watched as she carefully gathered her wits and slowly dropped off to dreamland. She spent the rest of the flight sleeping more peacefully than he'd ever seen.

He, on the other hand, spent the rest of the flight wondering how this mere slip of a human had managed to rip a hole clear through his legendary willpower.

This is going to be a hell of a week, he mused, guiding the plane through the sky towards their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood there watching her advance. His mind frantically tried to think of something to say.

"Rose, I'm not...I mean, I don't...you know..." She stopped scant inches away from him, staring into his eyes for a long time before breaking into a smile.

"Relax, Ed. I'm not going to jump you. You look so scared!" Her laugh was melodious, and for some reason it was the last straw. He shoved her away and began walking. He didn't know where, but anywhere was better than here. After a few moments she fell into step beside him, which he supposed should irk him, but his initial anger was already fading, leaving behind...something.

"I just...I dunno, Rose. I feel like this is all out of my hands."

"Well, that's because we've left it in your hands and you've done nothing." The anger, though it had dropped to a mild murmur, sprinted back full force as he whirled to face her.

"Then maybe that's my choice! To hear you all talk, I don't deserve a choice! I should just lay back and take whatever you feel like dishing out, let you rape my morals and my emotions and my love for Bella and just do whatever you damn well please!" Too late he heard his own words. Far too late. And all he could do was stand there in horrified silence as her thoughts screamed her pain more than her voice ever could. With a choked cry, Rosalie turned and tore into the forest, gone before he could even think to do anything.

Rose, I'm sorry! he cried out to her thoughts, but she wasn't having any of it. He followed her, the trail unusually easy to follow because she was taking so little care where she stepped. She was fast, but he was always faster, and he caught up to her in a clearing before she made it past the second state line. He slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, but that was all he did. She bit, she kicked, she beat him until he could barely stand it and yet he could tell she was still in so much more pain than he would ever know, and it was all his fault. How long they stayed in that clearing neither one knew, but she finally collapsed, her pain overwhelming her rage to the point where she simply couldn't stand anymore.

"You BASTARD," she snarled, voice still strong with her emotions though her body was weaker than he'd ever seen. "I hate you." He had no response. He opened his mind to her, fully, for the first time, and laid himself bare in repentance.

I can't say how sorry I am. If you want to kill me now I won't stop you. She glared at him, her eyes darker than he'd ever seen even in the midst of blood lust. He realized for Rosalie, some things were more powerful even than thirst. But believe me when I say I never, ever meant to hurt you. They stayed that way for a long time, past the sunrise and and well into the following sunset, before she responded to anything he'd said or done.

Of all of our family, Edward, even more than Carlisle...how could you? How DARE you? You've been in my memories. You are the only one that has. And of all the things you could say or do, this is what you choose. She stood up, a dark angel in the newborn moonlight. And for some reason, to Edward she had never looked more beautiful. It would have made his breath catch had he need for breathing. I'm leaving. I should be back before Emmett returns. But I cannot stay here. I will not. Then she was gone and he could only lay there and pray to a God he didn't know that she would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So is there a reason we want them to think we've gone to Tanya's home when we very obviously haven't?" Alice snuggled closer to Jasper where they lay on the soft moss a few miles from the house, thinking a bit before responding.

"Edward is going to say something to Rosalie. I don't know what it is - for some reason it's all fuzzy. But he is going to hurt her. And since she doesn't know what she's going to do, neither do I, so I thought it best to remain nearby in case either of them need us." She turned her head to run her lips over his. "You don't mind, do you? Being all alone with me in the dark, scary woods?" His laugh was beautiful to her, and the embodiment of everything she loved about him.

"Oh, I think I can handle it," he chuckled, pulling her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope this goes well." True to form, neither vampire was even winded though they'd crossed several thousand miles already.

"Me too. Rose has been worried all week. What if he doesn't want her, what if he's scared. She really doesn't want to hurt him." Esme nodded.

"I know it would shock some people to find out that Rose has the sweetest, purest heart of us all. She plays her part so well." She was quiet for a moment. "Still, if there's anyone who can break through Edward's stubbornness, it would be Rose. Alice would be too flighty and mercurial, and I...well, I can't imagine he really wants to see me in any other light than his mother for now. This way at least he still feels he can talk to me occasionally."

"Yeah. It's gonna take Ed a while longer than it took any of us, that's for sure," he said with a grin, a wicked one that Esme saw. She winked back at him as they ran.

"Yeah, but just like I did - he's going to love the results!" They laughed together as they ran. Esme turned back to Emmett. "So...race to South Carolina? Loser belongs to the winner for a full twenty-four hours."

"Make it at least forty-eight, Es, and you're on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: *puzzled* Well, that wasn't where I expected Rose and Ed to end up. I figured he'd be horizontal...but not because she kicked the snot out of him. Looks like he's got a lot of thinking and picking up of pieces to do. Why do those two always have to make things harder than they are? Jeez. *thumps nearest Evil Plot Bunny on the head* When I say I want a shocker, EPB, that is NOT what I'm talking about, k? Thanks.

Anyway, hope you all don't hate me for that. I promise, I PROMISE, things will work out. Because I'm a sappy closet romantic like that. :-D

Carlisle's translation guide:

_ "Tesoro mio,"  
_My treasure

Until next update!


	7. Chapter 7

~God, she's beautiful.~

They were circling to land, and he was glad he didn't need to keep all of his attention on the touchdown because he couldn't have done so if he tried. During the flight she had curled into her seat, and now with her hair dusted lightly over her petal-soft skin, her eyes closed, covered with his jacket because he'd been loathe to leave her side even for the milliseconds it would have taken to grab a blanket from the passenger cabinet, he couldn't imagine what he had done in his life that was so amazingly good that it prompted God to give him this vision to gaze at. He guessed she sensed the slight angle of descent or the intensity of his observation because it was at that moment that her eyes fluttered open. She met his eyes, hers still fogged from sleep and what he knew - judging by the whimpers and moans and the one whisper of his name that had done absolutely nothing to bolster his restraint - were some amazing dreams.

"_Buona mattina, amore mia_." She smiled, blushing, and he recalled her comment on how his speaking Italian affected her. ~Esme was right,~ he thought. ~I am going to love this.~

"Where are we?" She glanced out the window, noticing that the ground was much closer than it had been when she had dropped off.

"We are currently approaching touchdown at Caralla's airstrip just outside the Kefalonia International Airport." She just nodded, taking in the lush green scenery getting closer with every moment. The comfortable silence remained through the entire descent, clear up until the engine was shut off. But when he turned to her, looking so beautiful and young and excited, she couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"You are amazing, Carlisle," she whispered. He shook his head, unbuckling her seat restraint.

"Not nearly as amazing as you are, my lovely Bella." For a long moment neither moved nor spoke, but he couldn't take much more and he knew it. It was time to go. He stood and held out his hand, a small thrill crossing through him to feel hers meet and grasp it, and then he was leading her through the body of the plane, down the steps, and into the shadows of the hangar. It was darker than she'd expected but when she stumbled he was right there to catch her, holding her closely for a bit longer than was necessary, perhaps, before standing her upright. He looked down at her, noticing that she was shorter than he was even in those heels, and he couldn't wait to find how well she fit against him without them as well. Her face was tilted up to his, and it would be so easy to close those few inches, taste her again...

"You know, we do have more comfortable accommodations than the floor of the hangar...not that it looks like either of you would care." Sure, she was blushing, but Bella's body positively shivered as the unknown voice washed over her - sultry, amused, and smooth as warm butter. She buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder to try and hide the intense flush that had crept its way up her neck, but he was having none of it. Turning her around in his embrace, she could hear his enjoyment as he replied.

"She might not mind, but I do have different plans for us this week," he said, and she would have wondered what he meant if it weren't for the fact that the owner of the unknown voice had stepped into her field of vision and Bella nearly fell over. ~Holy mother of god. Rose isn't a patch on this one!~ She couldn't help the thorough once-over she was giving.

The woman's feet and impossibly long legs were hugged by soft beige boots, the heels higher and thinner than Bella would have believed possible even with her recent shopping excursions with Alice. From where the boot tops ended just below her knees to where the material of the skirt began was the creamiest, palest skin Bella had ever seen. The skirt itself hugged curves that should have been illegal, riding low on hips that swept into a tiny waistline before flaring upwards to absolutely incredible breasts both hidden and flaunted by the sheer material of the shirt encasing them. A slender neck led up to the most gorgeous face she thought she'd ever seen, with high cheekbones, full lips, and eyes slanted just enough to give the woman a feline appearance. Her eyes were a dark reddish-bronze, glowing in the scant light like a cat's would. What Bella had first taken to be a cloak of some sort she realized was actually the woman's hair, falling straight and black down to just above her knees. She knew she was staring but nothing in the world could have distracted her. Just then Carlisle's tongue flicked out against the back of her neck, and she would have collapsed if not for his arm still holding her close. ~Well, almost nothing,~ she revised, shuddering quietly.

"Carlisle," came that sleek voice, this time filled with genuine happiness. "It's been too long."

"That is has, Cara," he said, giving the woman a huge hug somehow without releasing Bella.

"And since I've already met your lovely wife, this must be the bewitching Isabella," she said with a smile, causing Bella to blush. The woman stepped over and gave her a hug as well, and Bella nearly toppled at the feel of her, her scent. "You are delicious, my dear. Oh, Carlisle, you will have one incredible vacation," she said, her voice deep and full of innuendo as she winked at Bella, who couldn't think of a single thing to say. Carlisle laughed.

"Yes, this is Bella. _La mia bella donna_, this is Caralla, one of my oldest friends and companions." He brushed his lips behind her ear, but she still somehow found enough voice to reply.

"Pleased to meet you." Caralla laughed and Bella felt a total wave of lust slam into her, leaving her weak. In half a second Carlisle had scooped her up and was holding her against his chest, shooting a mock reproachful look at the inhuman beauty in front of them.

"Caralla, I'd be pleased if you would not render my Bella unconscious with your charms," he said, laughing, and Bella gasped as the sensations withdrew, leaving her with only the amazing feeling of being cradled against Carlisle's broad chest. ~Which doesn't do a damn thing to calm my libido,~ she thought, leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. "Jasper can manipulate anyone's emotions, but Caralla has the ability to cause intense desire when she chooses. She is the original succubus, you might say." He glanced back up to the woman in question, chuckling. "I'll expect you to be on your best behavior during any interactions we have this week."

"Oh, fine, be a spoil sport," she said, sticking her tongue out at Carlisle. Bella nearly choked. Caralla grinned back at them. "Not that you'll need my help anyway."

"I should certainly hope not," he murmured.

"However," she continued, this time talking to Bella, "if you should decide that you're...restless...I would be more than happy to-" Carlisle growled. ~He actually growled? Oh my god, that's hot!~ He tightened his arms around her, glaring at Caralla, whose beautiful bronze-colored eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I was only playing."

"Yes, well, I know how you play." He didn't seem angry, only exasperated, and for a moment Bella didn't understand what had just happened. Then something clicked. ~He's jealous!~ she realized. ~Carlisle Cullen is jealous? Over me?~ She melted.

"So, I believe you said something about a vacation?" she whispered, her lips near his ear. Amazingly she felt him shudder. Caralla simply stood there grinning.

"It seems your Bella is a bit eager to get things started," she teased. "The car is this way. Your bags have already been loaded." With that the raven-haired vampire turned and departed, her swaying hips distracting Bella for a brief second.

"Well, Bella love...shall we go and see the villa Caralla has so thoughtfully set aside for us?" Being held so close, his face mere inches from hers, recalling the desperate kiss they shared in the cockpit, Bella could only nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Alice.~ She closed her eyes where she lay against Jasper, the two of them having taken a break to hunt in between bouts of lovemaking.

~What's wrong, Edward?~

~I...hurt Rose. I didn't mean to.~ She felt him open to her, showing her the entire conversation and the repercussions thereof. Bolting to her feet in one smooth movement, she dragged her shirtless husband up with her, talking quickly.

"Jazz, we've gotta go. Rose headed north, and I've got to go talk to Edward. We'll meet on the old Bowen land just across the state line. Go!" With a furious kiss they parted. Jasper knew better than to question her when she was this vehement. He set off on an easy mile-eating jog, heading north as she'd directed. He knew he'd find Rosalie. If whatever happened was enough to make her go storming off, he'd have been able to track her emotions to the ends of the earth. Rose didn't know how to feel things quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water looked amazing on her skin as she leaned out of the hot tub, her mouth tracing its way down his flat stomach. Emmett shuddered but stayed perfectly still. She'd won, fair and square, and he was content to be the prize of the evening. Her hand left its place on his muscular leg and began stroking his naked cock, bringing a gasp from his throat. She kept it up just long enough to tease him, then stopped and dunked back into the water leaving him laying on the jacuzzi deck with a raging hard on. He glared at her but stayed right where he was, enjoying the torture of the air from the fan as it caressed him where her slim fingers had been a moment earlier.

"Remember the first time I went to you and Rose?" she whispered. He nodded but remained still. He knew the rules. "Remember how you fucked me that night? My ankles on your shoulders while you pinned me against the wall? We had to rebuild the wall that week, as I recall." Now he was shaking, and she smiled, loving the effect she had on him. He watched her stand, the water cascading down her smooth skin as he wanted his hands to do. Even soaking wet from the jacuzzi he could catch her scent. She walked over to the side of the room, leaning backwards against the wall there as she began touching herself. He was going crazy watching her but not being allowed to join her. ~God, Esme, you are a teasing bitch,~ he thought fondly. She turned around, bending at the waist and giving him a perfect view as she braced one hand against the wall, the other tracing its way over her taut nipples and down, down, until he could watch her slip a finger into her hot core. For the next fifteen minutes he lay there, painfully aroused and loving it, as she stroked herself to climax once, then again. Finally she stood up, a wicked grin on her face as she licked her fingers.

"I think you've been good enough, Emmett," she murmured, and that was all he needed to hear. In a flash he had slammed her down onto the floor, holding her legs wide with his huge hands as he rammed himself within her repeatedly.

"You are a little witch, Esme," he growled, taking her hard and fast and knowing she wanted more. She always did. Ever since the first night she'd been addicted to the way he took her, rough and demanding, punishing her tight depths with his thrusts. She was gasping now, that little unnecessary sound she made when he was fucking her...just...right...and he felt her pussy tighten as he rode her orgasm. Without warning he spun her around, yanking her up on her knees and ramming back into her, pushing her forward so he could palm her breasts while he used her.

"Emmett...yes...harder..." She pushed back against him, taking him deeper, clenching around him while he pounded her like a jackhammer. He lost track of the time, of the number of times he'd made her come. All that mattered was her wet heat stretching around his throbbing cock. He felt his balls tighten and he grabbed her hair, yanking her upright as he slammed upwards.

"I'm gonna come, Esme," he snarled in her ear. "Gonna flood your tight little hole." She could only moan, the capacity for conversation lost hours before. "Beg me for it," he demanded. She whimpered. "I said beg me!" He tilted his hips a bit as he thrust, jamming his cock against that super-sensitive spot inside and feeling her fly to pieces, her voice harsh and desperate and hot as hell as she complied.

"Do it, Emmett...god, I need it..."

"What do you need, little whore?" he growled. She quivered around him and he knew it wouldn't take much more.

"Come in me...fill me up...oh god, harder..." He let go of his control, wrenching her hips down hard on his while his prick unloaded shot after shot of warm cream into her willing center. She moaned, coming twice more while he finished, and he could feel her juices mingled with his own against his thighs, his legs. Her clenching muscles milked every last drop from him, and they collapsed on the floor, limbs entangled. She turned her head around to kiss him, sucking at his lower lip as she purred.

"Oh, I do like winning bets with you, Em," she chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as he remained inside her.

"I suppose I don't mind losing that much, if it comes down to it."

"How do you suppose the others are doing?" Her voice was soft, and he knew she'd been worried. Something in her voice gave it away.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Alice and Jazz are partying with Tanya's clan, and I certainly hope Rose has broken through Ed's damnable will by now. He'll be much easier to deal with once he gets off. I mean, he's a hundred-year-old virgin. That's a serious case of blue balls right there." He chuckled and she smiled.

"Still, I hope she doesn't try to force the issue. Rose can be a bit..."

"Demanding?" She nodded. His grin was full of mischief.

"Funny...seems to me I know someone else who fits that bill occasionally," he muttered. They laid there and chuckled together as the first lights of dawn began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I think the EPBs are on a rampage right now, 'cause once more that chapter was nothing like what I was intending it to be. Still, when they strike, one doesn't question. So - what does anyone think of Caralla? She's not going to play a huge part in this Book or the next, but I haven't ruled out bringing her to Forks for a visit sometime. After all, she lives in Greece, so maybe she'd like a vacation in the rainiest place in the US. Besides...can you picture the ruckus it would cause if she showed up some day to pick Bella up from school? *evil smile*

Carlisle's translation guide:

"_Buona mattina, amore mia_."  
Good morning, my love.

"_La mia bella donna_,"  
My beautiful woman

Hope to get the next chapter up after work tonight. :-P Also, I've changed the formatting for the character thoughts - thanks to BellaCordelia for pointing it out to me. :) You know, if it weren't for work I'd have so much time on my hands. Latah, all!


	8. Chapter 8

She was curled up against the base of an ancient oak, arms wrapped around her legs and head down like a child trying to hide from the world. He knew she knew he was there, but she didn't respond, so he sat down next to her and drew her unresponsive form into his embrace. He let his comfort wash over her, kissing the top of her head and feeling her go from the shuddering ball of emotions she was to a slightly calmer armful. After a while she looked up at him, eyes bright with pain.

"How could he do that, Jazz? How could he say those things?"

"Alice didn't tell me what happened. Just that he'd hurt you. So here I am." He held her closer, letting it be her choice whether to speak or simply lay in the circle of his embrace. He'd rarely seen Rosalie like this, and it always hurt him to see her, so strong, be brought so low. She shifted to lay her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes on the ground. And in a low voice, she told him the entire conversation. By the time he was done, he was more than a little angry at Edward...but he had to admit that Ed wasn't the only one to blame.

"Rose," he murmured, "he was wrong to say those things. But, maybe...well, we have been pushing kind of hard. All of us. And you know how he's never good with letting us in. I didn't realize it bothered him so much. Maybe we are all a bit to blame." She looked up at him again, and he felt her anger, her hurt...and her shame.

"I know. I realized that while I was sitting here. We didn't give him a chance. We never thought it was more than just Ed being Ed. But, if this is how he really feels...I can't do this, Jazz. I can't!" Her voice was shaking. "I'd be no better than...than..." He shushed her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Rose, you are nothing like him. Nothing. You're caring, you're warm...you're amazing." He knew she didn't believe him, but she probably never would. Rosalie simply didn't know that she was more than a pretty face. She stared up at him.

"Make it stop hurting, Jazz? Please? I remember...I can feel...I don't want...it hurts...please?" She leaned up and kissed him, her mouth melding to his as she tried to burrow further into his arms. He let her in easily, willingly. They were together so infrequently that it was always a bit new between them, but this wasn't the time for him to dwell on that. This was for her. She whipped around and jumped in his lap, pinning him to the tree, but he took her arms and gently moved her away a bit to look at her.

"Not like this, Rose. You don't want it this way. Let me help." He brushed his lips across first one eye, then the other. "Let me in, Rosalie. Let me in so I can ease your pain." Her silence and the mute plea in her eyes was all the answer he needed. He leaned her backwards until she was stretched out on the cool grass, urging her to put her arms under her head both to pillow it and to keep her hands out of the way. Still looking at her, he leaned down to kiss her lips, then her eyes again. His hands wandered easily over her shoulders, her chest, sliding under her shirt to caress her with more comfort than passion. Rose was a passionate one, though, and despite his careful, soothing strokes he could tell her arousal was beginning to build. He slowly opened the front of her shirt, running teasing fingers down her bare stomach until he reached the waistband of her skin-tight jeans. His lips brushed against her ear.

"Rose, darlin'," he whispered. "You need something more than physical right now. Let me take care of you." She looked at him, startled. He'd never offered this to her before, and she was shocked. He could see the surprise in her lovely features. Wordlessly, she nodded, and he stretched out on the ground beside her, leaning on one arm as his other hand moved up to rest on her flat stomach. She was still staring at him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Close your eyes, baby. Just feel." He started off slow, a quiet thrumming of the pleasure centers of her brain, a smooth massage to her overworked emotions. As he worked on her mind he kissed her slowly, a very distant part of his mind ridiculously glad that neither of them needed to breathe. This connection was just as vital as the one linking his sensations to hers. He slowly worked her tension out, her anger, leaving her nothing but the soft arousal building and spiraling. He could still feel her residual guilt for treating Edward as she had, and he began to replace it with contentment and desire, taking his time to play her emotions as a master might stroke the strings of a beloved harp to hear it sing all the more sweetly. All the while he kissed her, tracing her lips with his tongue, feeling her do the same. There would be no physical joining, not tonight. She needed more than that. Slowly he changed the sensations he was rubbing against her from peace to lust, shifting only a bit at a time, the hours passing by of no consequence whatsoever. All that mattered was Rose, her pleasure, her peace. His hand on her stomach began to knead softly in time with the waves of feeling he was giving her. He worked her guilt until it was nearly gone, overwhelmed with desire, and then he took it to the next level.

Slipping his hand inside the waistband of her jeans he began to stroke his fingers against her rapidly dampening core, all the while letting her rising desire affect his and then sending it back at her. It wasn't long at all before her hips were arching, her tongue slipping in and out of his mouth in unconscious imitation of what she wanted from him. Jasper knew, though, that her release would be so much more of a completion for her unquiet emotions if he kept the physical contact to their lips and his hand against her sweet center. Despite how much he wanted to peel her jeans off, drag her bra away from her beautiful breasts and lick them while he mounted her, he kept his touches minimal. He couldn't resist working a finger into her however, and smiled against her lips as she gasped her pleasure. He knew she was close - he could feel it. He let her feel it as well, laughing inwardly in smug satisfaction as her own need mirrored back at her had her writhing and ready to burst, but something still held her. Jasper knew what it was. He moved his lips from hers, along her cheek, until he was sucking her earlobe. As she moaned, he whispered in her ear.

"We all love you, Rose. No one will ever hurt you again." He felt her still, then shatter, whimpering his name as she released not only her passion but the pain of her memories as well. He knew it wouldn't be a forever solution, but then, memories were sometimes all one had to define oneself. For now, at least, she was safe, content, and that was enough. He drew her into his arms and laid with her for a long while, enjoying the feeling of security she felt with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing needed to be said when Alice walked up to Edward. He opened his mouth anyway.

"I'm such a sadistic bastard." It took him a moment to realize that the reason he was facing a different direction and his ears were ringing was because she slapped him.

"That was for saying things that dredge up Rose's past. And this," she said, decking him again, "is for not telling us exactly how bad all of this was making you feel." The next thing he knew she had pounced on him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her tongue down his throat, kissing him like she was some sex-starved nympho. As stunned as he was, it took him a while to wrap his mind around what was happening, and by the time his brain caught up his body had already reacted involuntarily, grabbing her hips and grinding himself against her as he kissed her back. Suddenly he came to his senses and dropped her, stunned and no small bit scared as she landed perfectly, a grin on her face.

"And THAT was for being such a beautiful, exasperating, frustrating man who insists on taking more than his share of guilt for shit that isn't entirely his fault." She turned and darted off into the forest, returning a moment later, causing him to stare in openmouthed shock at her shirtless form as she advanced on him. He didn't notice that said shirt was in her hand and soaked with cool water until she pushed him down on the ground and began using the sopping material to wipe away the worst of the dirt and blood from his face and limbs.

"Seriously, Ed," she grouched, her tone of voice a strikingly direct contrast to the gentleness with which she was wiping his porcelain skin, "if we'd have known you felt so strongly we wouldn't have pushed so hard. So it's our fault too, all of us. Don't you dare take all the blame for this."

"Where's Rosalie?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Jasper's gone for her. She'll be fine." He dropped his head for a moment.

"I really hurt her. I did not mean to bring up anything like that! I know...I am such-" He was interrupted with another of Alice's patented 'shut the hell up' kisses.

"Like I said, she's as much to blame as you are. You should never have said 'rape'...but then we shouldn't have pushed so hard without asking why you might be holding back." A final swipe with the shirt and she sat back, eyes scanning him for any traces of blood or mud. Finding him clean, though dressed in what used to be clothing before Rose began her rampage, she sat down beside him and took his hand.

"I couldn't say anything. The guys...you know. They would have never let me live it down."

"Only Emmett would have been a dick, and you ignore him regularly anyway." She leaned on his shoulder. "Edward, I swear, if we had known...none of this would have happened. If you didn't want to tell them, you could have told me." She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice, and he heard it.

"Oh, Alice. If I could have told anyone, it would have been you. But I couldn't find the words to say anything. And when I did, I ripped Rosalie's heart to shreds." He sighed. "If she doesn't want to talk to me again, I will completely understand."

"And this is why we roll our eyes at you, Edward. This will blow over. I promise. Rose will be fine. Jasper's seeing to that." She thought it best not to mention exactly how her husband was handling the situation. "You just have to trust us. Even if you won't trust yourself yet, trust us. Trust me. I wouldn't hurt you for all the world."

"I know, Alice. But, I just...I want to be able to hold Bella. I really do. But I don't think this is the way to help me. I don't know if there is a way."

"There is. And we'll help you find it." She stood, pulling him to his feet. "Come on. No one's expecting anyone to be at the house. Let's go home. You'll feel better once you're doing something." He allowed himself to be led, mind swirling, through the forest and back to his house. His home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter because I'm bushed, but I'm finding myself surprised as hell at where this story is going. And if I weren't so exhausted, I'd have followed it further. Alas, y'all will have to wait until tomorrow morning for more, because I'm suffering from Head Meets Keyboard Syndrom right now. TTYL


	9. Chapter 9

Caralla had said 'car'. What she apparently meant was 'twenty foot Ferrari'. Bella had time to gawk at the exterior as Carlisle and Caralla talked. The shiny paint was two steps lighter than jet black, but had an opalescent sheen to it that made rainbows glide over the surface whenever the light shifted. Light. Sunlight. It's sunny out and they're out in it! She spun around, feeling that typical hitch in her breath as she took in the beauty of the two glimmering immortals. Caralla seemed completely comfortable in her skin, regardless of the fact that she was glistening like gemstones in the sunlight, and there were humans in sight distance. For that matter, Carlisle was at ease as well. Except for the lust that flared in his eyes every time they met hers, that is. She blushed and turned back to studying the car while the sounds of their conversation floated over to her.

"You have the villa as long as you wish, darling."

"I cannot thank you enough, Cara." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nonsense. You've done so much for me - I figure I have three hundred years of thanks to show. And since you won't let me 'make it up to you'," she chuckled suggestively, "I find other ways to repay you." Bella stopped, wondering. Had the gorgeous black-haired beauty just insinuated that Carlisle wouldn't sleep with her? She resolved to ask him about that whenever she got an opportunity...if she could do so without having her embarrassment swallow her whole. Just then she felt a light touch on her arm.

"Bella, you truly are as beautiful as your name implies. I am so honored that I could have some small part in making this week memorable for you." All Bella could do was nod. This close, the other woman's presence wrapped around her like a cashmere cocoon of desire. "He's one of a kind, my dear. But I'm sure you already know that." She brushed a kiss on each of Bella's cheeks before turning back to Carlisle.

"Well, I leave you in each others' eager hands. You know how the car works, darling. The driver is a member of my personal staff; he knows the rules for discretion and silence. The ferry to the island leaves in a half an hour, so there should be plenty of time to get from here to the dock. After that, it's only about twenty minutes to the other side of the island, and another ten to the villa. I've made sure none of our vacationers will be nearby. You will have your complete privacy." Her smile turned absolutely wicked as she looked back at Bella. "That way you don't have to try and keep your voice down, love." A final kiss on Bella's flaming cheeks, a quick embrace between her and Carlisle, and Caralla glided off across the asphalt, rounding a building and disappearing from sight. And then it was just him and her and she couldn't take her eyes off him; the way his skin shone, the look in his eyes as he gazed back at her. The restraint she could feel even at a distance. Somehow I will break through that will, even if only for a minute, she vowed. He walked over to her, bringing her into his embrace with one hand as his other one traced her lips. She groaned and did what she'd wanted to do for so long, flicking her tongue out to slide over his fingers. She felt a thrill when she felt him shudder.

"If you don't behave, dearest, we won't have time to make it to the beautiful home Cara has put so much effort into." Still, he couldn't resist leaning down to capture her lips in a quick, intense kiss. Intense because it seemed to him that he flew apart a little every time they touched, quick because he knew if he lingered over her lips as he wanted to that there was no way they would make it into the limo. He pulled back and opened the door for her, helping her inside and mentally groaning as he had an unobstructed view of her perfect ass and lithe legs as she climbed in. He followed, guiding her to sit on one of the remarkably comfortable seats before sliding in beside her. She pressed herself against him, the need in her palpable as her hand slid up and down his thigh.

"We've got a while before we get to the villa?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. He nodded. "Then however will we amuse ourselves until then?"

"You are a little witch," he murmured.

"Can I help it if these seats are comfortable...and long...and sturdy..." Bella trailed off, her face flushing prettily.

"Patience, _piccolo_," he said, "we'll be there in less than an hour."

"But Carlisle," she begged, and he realized how erotic the sound of his name on her lips could be. Still, he held firm, knowing if he let her have her way that he'd have about ten minutes before he had her pinned to the limo seat with his body. Just the thought made his pants tighter than they had been. Bella, of course, noticed.

"Please? I just..." He loved the way she blushed. "The girls teased me all day yesterday, and then Edward didn't help, and now we're finally here and all I can think about is having you inside me." Oh dear god, woman! He would have been gasping with strain if he'd needed to breathe.

"Bella...I promise you I will make this wait worthwhile. You have my word."

"I don't want your word. I want you!" God, give me strength!

"And you'll get me, but not yet. Now, come here." He pulled her into his lap, shifting her so she was laying back against his arm. "If I promise to hold you until we get there, will you please stop trying to compromise my willpower?" She sighed, knowing it was about the best offer she would get until they got to wherever they were going.

"I suppose." He laughed and held her closer.

"_Che cosa farò con voi, il mio piccolo giocattolo_?" She moaned and he laughed again. It was going to be a long ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was empty when they got there, but to Edward it seemed it never felt deserted. He let Alice lead him until they were standing in front of the piano - they'd purchased a new one after he'd destroyed the old one by slamming Rosalie into it. As he sat down at the bench, he felt Alice take a place at his side.

"Just play. Let it help." And so he did, uncertain notes flowing over and under as time slipped away. Soon he heard her soft voice humming along with his music, and he changed the song to something else, something they both knew, one they'd written together shortly after she'd joined the family. Her quiet voice, usually so perky, instead caressed the words as if they were a lover's name.

_"Simply take my hand, my love;__  
let me heal your pain.  
__Let me show you sun again  
after all this rain._

_"Simply trust yourself, my love,  
and put your faith in me.  
Let me show you all the ways  
my touch can set you free._

_"You're hurting and you're scared, my love,  
I see it in your eyes.  
But if you give me just one chance  
I'll help you realize_

_"That if you take my hand, my love,  
I'll never let you fall,  
and you will learn without a doubt  
that love does conquer all."_

He finished the last few notes, feeling a sense of...completion...wash over him as he slid his fingers along the keys. For along time they simply sat there, quiet and still. He felt her hand come up to wrap around his bigger one.

"This song...it was never for Jasper, was it?" She shook her head. "Did you see this coming? Is that why you asked me to put music to your poem all those years ago?"

"No. It just felt right." She looked at him, her eyes conveying so many things. "We won't push any more, Edward. You need to have a choice as well. The others will understand. You don't have to worry." She stood, running her fingers through his typically tousled hair. "Take the time you need. It is all your choice now." She leaned down and kissed him gently, not taking it any further than he did, and then stood.

"I'll be around, Edward. But you need your space." And she vanished out the door, leaving him sitting on the piano bench with his thoughts swirling and his lips tingling, wondering what the hell had just happened. And realizing after a few moments that he didn't care. It was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Wow. Okay. I think I'm just going to give up and let the EPBs write the rest of the story. I like it much better than the way I'd planned to write it. LOL Have to run off to work, so I don't have time to chat, but once more I wanted to thank you all for the PMs and reviews. Lemme tell ya, nothing brightens a day of retail hell like seeing a dozen or so emails in my inbox with suggestions, thoughts, and happies. :-D

Carlisle's translation guide:

_piccolo-_  
little one

"_Che cosa farò con voi, il mio piccolo giocattolo_?"-  
What will I do with you, my little toy?

Peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: So I've decided to stop teasing Bella and Carlisle and just play nice for now. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride had been a conflicting hodgepodge of feeling utterly comfortable and at ease, and having the overwhelming desire to drag those amazing lips of his down to her own, to her neck, her chest...how she got through the fifty-five minute drive without losing it completely would forever be a mystery to Bella. His occasional soft kisses and caresses weren't helping the matter any either, instead just making her edgy, but she'd learned to return the favor by sliding herself against the bulge that was making itself known under her hips, wringing more than one moan out of him in retribution. She was ready to simply grab his hand and drag him out of the car as soon as she felt it slowing to a stop, but he sensed her eagerness.

"_Pazienza, tesoro mio._ We have all the time in the world." His smile was just as needy as her own, however, and she knew for all his words he wasn't finding the wait any easier than she was. The car had come to a complete stop and she was desperate to get up and drag him inside, but at the same time the sensation of simply laying in his embrace was exquisite. She wanted more, though. Much more. So when the car had come to a complete stop, she shifted off of his lap, waiting until he'd steadied himself and opened the door before attempting to straighten her own clothing. He stood there at the open door, holding his hand out for her to take, and when she finally exited the car she was very grateful for the support his fingers offered.

The view was amazing, with the soft sand and the setting sun sparkling over the water like playful crystals, and even the villa was beautiful, white and gleaming, draped with vining plants and flowers, and some part of Bella knew that she had just handed a little piece of her heart over to Greece in a way she could never have imagined. The entire place radiated contentment and peace and - yes - sensuality. She probably would have stood there longer, looking from their home for the week to the rippling of the ocean and back again, feeling the cool, salty breeze on her skin but for the fact that she felt his hands slide over her skin, starting at her shoulders to move down her arms and then settle on her hips.

"Do you like it?" he whispered, and she spun around, eyes wide with delight, to realize he was actually concerned that she might not have. She couldn't think of words at the moment, so instead she kissed him soundly, standing on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck as his remarkable hands tightened on her waist.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful! I love it! Do we really get to stay here?"

"Absolutely, my dear Bella. But there are some ground rules." She stopped at that, settling back down and looking at him quizzically.

"O-kay..." She drew out the word and he had to try hard to keep a straight face at her obvious confusion and frustration.

"First off, this is one of Caralla's favorite pieces of property. So as much as it might be enjoyable, we are not to wreck it." Her eyes widened, but he was still speaking. "Secondly, if at any time you want to go home, all you have to say is the word and we will be back in Forks within the day."

"Yeah, like that will happen," she muttered.

"And three," he continued as though she hadn't spoken, "this vacation is for you. Don't get me wrong - I will definitely be enjoying myself as well. But this is your vacation, your time. I plan to show you a few things you might not have had the pleasure of experiencing." He knew she hadn't tried any of them, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Better to surprise her. He had, after all, nearly four hundred years to learn things - he planned to show her exactly how good his knowledge could be for both of them. "Once more, all you have to say is 'stop' and I will, absolutely. Nothing for me is more important than pleasing you, in every way possible. So if there is anything you want, anything you need or desire, you have but to ask and it will be yours. Do as I say, and I will be your slave." She was looking at him now, her eyes full of unshed tears that he knew stemmed from overwhelming emotions, and he thought she was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen. Please let me be strong enough to not hurt her, he whispered to himself frantically. "Do you have anything you wish to say?" A small space, a heartbeat, but in that eon Carlisle knew the first stirrings of fear. Fear that this might all be too much, that she would want to go back home. But then she smiled, her angel's lips curving in a way full of promise and curiosity and pure desire.

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "Anything I want? Anything at all?"

"For you, love, yes. Be it heaven, or earth, or anything in between. This is your time." She pretended to think though it was obvious she knew what she was going to ask.

"Then I want you. All of you. Whenever, however, wherever you want me." He felt his knees go weak at that, at her absolute conviction. I don't deserve this. He knew no words of his in any language could possibly bridge the gap between what he was feeling and what he had the ability to say, so he spoke another way. With a kiss that left them both trembling he scooped her up in his arms, lifting her effortlessly and walking up to the front door of the villa - their villa. He didn't stop until he had carried her inside and up the stairs, passing the open balcony door to stand in the bedroom. She looked around from her vantage point in his arms, taking stock of everything from the antique armoire against the wall to the candle sconces gracefully adorning the room. Her attention, however, stopped when it reached the enormous four-posted bed, and he felt her breath hitch before speeding up. She looked back up at him.

"Carlisle..." He let her go, delighting in the way her body felt against his as she slid to the ground to stand before him.

"Yes?" His voice sounded husky and impatient even to his own ears, and he could feel her trembling.

"I think...I mean, I've wanted you for so long...and we have all week to explore..." She was blushing again but her eyes stayed on his. She took a deep breath. "What I want to say is, will you make love to me, Carlisle? We can play later, and you can teach me anything you want me to learn, but right now...I need you." When she stood up to meet his lips once more he felt his control slipping, slipping...and then the only thing in all of existance that mattered to him was her in his arms, warm and pliant and yearning.

He wasn't sure who made the first move towards the bed, but he knew once he was kneeling over her, her magnificent legs in those silky stockings wrapped around him as she moaned that he was in far far deeper with this than he'd ever thought possible. Carlisle, you are way out of your league, he thought wryly. He ran his hands up her thighs, growling as he traced his fingers across the tops of her stockings, before giving up on clothing entirely. Her skirt was no challenge whatsoever, the material shredding easily when he pulled, and through his desire he heard her chuckle.

"So much for my new skirt. Alice will be mad." He locked gazes with her, growling in mock ferociousness.

"In this room are you and me, and I think we'll both appreciate it more if we keep it that way." He punctuated his sentence by latching onto her neck, sucking gently enough to drive her mad but hard enough that he knew she would bear his mark in the morning. The thought was erotic to him, the idea that the world would know she was his, and he repeated his clothing divestment on her shirt, only then leaning back to get a look at the present he had just unwrapped. God preserve me!

She was stretched out underneath him, hair strewn across the pillows like a mahogany cloud, her pale skin flushed with desire and anticipation. Her eyes were dark and wide, her lips parted and swollen and indescribably kissable. He traced his eyes down over the smooth expanse of her throat, taking in the lace demi bra that hugged her firm breasts, down her flat stomach to the matching gater belt that served the dual purpose of holding up those delicious stockings and framing her trimmed mound. He groaned with the effort of holding himself in check.

"Bella, Bella, are you trying to drive me mad?" he whispered, stroking one long finger up the inside of her thigh until it made contact with the dampness at her center. He wasn't the least surprised to find her wet and ready, but the lack of shock didn't stop him from getting even harder with the knowledge that soon she'd be stretched around him.

"Carlisle...please...I haven't come in two days...I need you..." He could hear her pleading tone, her gasps she made whenever he brushed her slick skin. It dawned on him what he had just heard.

"They teased you and never finished you?" She nodded, catching her lower lip between her teeth in such a way as to make him want to do it himself. Standing up, he began to unbutton his shirt. "Remind me to thank them when we get home." He knew his grin was wicked and dark and he loved watching her wriggle under the force of his gaze. Far from being quick, however, he teased her further, taking his time to remove his shirt, then toying with the button on his pants. He was amazed to find the game turning him on as much as it was her.

"Are you sure you're ready, Bella?" Her snarl was all the answer he needed. It took him less than a blink to completely strip and then he was back in position kneeling above her, guiding her legs to grasp his hips as he rubbed his throbbing cock where she wanted it most. Her hips arched off the bed, trying to complete the ritual, but he pulled back easily. He leaned forward and kissed her, testing her mouth with his tongue, lapping at her lips before sucking on the lower one like he'd wanted to do all evening.

"Please, don't make it worse..." Her eyes begged, her body begged, and immortal or not he wasn't strong enough to resist anymore. Shifting forward he began to work himself into her, refusing to end the torment so quickly, instead only giving her an inch or so at a time, until she was squealing and digging her nails into his back and crying his name. He took his time entering her hot slit, thrust after slow, languid thrust until he was settled completely inside her. She had stopped begging in words, her shock-glazed eyes and panted breaths stating her case more eloquently than words ever could have. He felt a possessive side he'd never known come to the forefront of his mind. Sucking hard on her collarbone, leaving another mark as his calling card, he growled at her.

"You may belong to all of us when we get home, but here...now...you are mine." With that he pulled back, then plunged fully inside her. Her scream echoed in his ears, her frantic pussy clasping at his cock as she flew over the edge into the madness that was climax, and he knew no matter how he wanted to make this last, it had to be fast, had to be furious. He had to have her now. Pounding her, filling her, feeling her surround his aching dick with her wet heat, he used his hands to spread her legs still wider as he drilled into her. She'd come again as he fucked her, then again, and he was so close, so very close...with a hoarse cry he rammed forward, as deep as he could go, and felt her third orgasm drain every last drop of cream from his pulsing member. Her arms came up to surround his shoulders as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, holding him deep within her while finished, then cradling him close as he came down. They lay together like that or a long time, kissing easily and touching softly. He looked up to see a tear on her cheek and, as he had all those months ago in their kitchen, he took the tear on his fingertip and licked it off. This time, however, he followed it with a kiss so gentle and heartfelt that it rocked them both to the core.

"_Grazie, il mio bello angelo_," he whispered into her hair, "_grazie per essere qui con me_." She pulled him closer, holding him to her with her heart as easily as she did with her arms.

"Stay with me? While I sleep?" He shifted to bring her into his embrace, knowing there was no place else in the heavens or eternity that he would rather be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle's translation guide:

"_Pazienza, tesoro mio.  
_Patience, my treasure,

"_Grazie, il mio bello angelo_..._grazie per essere qui con me_."  
Thank you, my angel...thank you for being here with me.


	11. Chapter 11

He felt them return before they actually showed up, and he couldn't help but be a little worried. He'd thought of a solution this mess they'd all created and he wanted to talk to everyone, but at the same time he didn't want to see her yet. He still, regardless of what Alice said, felt incredibly bad about his words and actions. He only hoped he'd be able to make it up to Rose somehow. He made up his mind. From downstairs he heard Alice whoop with delight and the next thing he knew she was wrapping him in a hug and grinning from ear to ear.

"I was hoping this was what you'd choose! Oh my god, this is going to be so awesome!" She released him and looked up at his face, reading the expression she could see as well as the one she couldn't. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I think so. I suppose we'll find out. Keep in mind this all hinges on whether Bella is okay with it." Alice laughed.

"She'll be fine, I can see it." Her eyes saw far away for a moment and he could see her actually shudder. "Oh, is she ever gonna be fine." She refocused and looked at him. "Jazz and I are going to take off for a while so you and Rose can talk. We'll be back after we've hunted a bit. If you need us sooner, though, just call." He nodded and she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before darting out the door. A few minutes later he felt a tentative question slide through his mind.

Edward?

I'm upstairs, Rose. She was at the door before he finished his thought, but then she just hovered there as though she was afraid to come in. He wanted so badly to reach out and delve into her mind but didn't, knowing if this was to work they had to step lightly and think thier words through. Neither of them wanted this to keep hurting. He turned around and held out his hand to her, not even able to describe the relief he felt when she slowly walked forward and took it. In unconscious agreement they didn't speak until they were outside on the deck, the tiny raindrops landing on their skin and clothing and feeling somehow like small trickles of fate. He sat down on one of the chaise lounges and closed his eyes, knowing the moment Rose sat down on another. And then it was time and they couldn't put off talking any longer.

"Rosalie-"

"Edward-"

They began simultaneously and stopped, each seeing the humor in the situation. Rose chuckled quietly. Let me go first, and then you can say whatever you want, okay? he asked her. She nodded and he took a deep breath he didn't need, opening his mind to her so she would read the truth of his words in the depths of his soul.

"Rose - I am so very sorry. I don't know if you believe me, I understand if you don't. But I never ever meant to hurt you, especially not like that." He paused, finding her eyes. "We've never been the closest of the group; I think that goes way back beyond you even joining the family, and for that I apologize as well. I just tend to speak most of the time without thinking completely, but I never thought I would ever be such a callous asshole, even unintentionally. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking anyway and I think that may be the biggest asshole move of all. So I will understand completely if you want me to leave and not bother you anymore." He didn't have the strength to look at her by the time he was finished, his emotons and nerves leaving him feeling as though he had been scrubbed raw and placed in a tank of salt water. He wished he were human still so he could cry, because he couldn't think of anything else that might take the edge off of his misery. He'd closed his mind to her thoughts once he was done speaking, so the light touch on his cheek was a total shock and he opened his eyes to find her leaning across the space between them, her own eyes bright and shattered.

"Edward...god, I am so sorry. Yes, what you said hurt, but if I had pulled myself together I would have realized you were just striking out because you were hurting too. I don't think I had any idea what all of this was doing to you. I guess I just thought you'd be as - I don't know, excited - by the thought of being with me, with us, that I didn't see what our constant pressure was doing. To think that we had been digging at you like that when it hurt you so badly - Ed, why didn't you say something?" Her voice was quiet. "You know we never would have pushed you."

"I didn't want anyone to think I was the odd man out." He blinked at her. "I didn't want Bella to regret her choices just because I wasn't strong enough to hold myself together."

"Edward, she loves you! It's so intense sometimes that I feel I could drown in it, and I'm not even empathic." She chuckled a bit, her thoughts diverting a little away from the topic at hand. "I can honestly see why Jazz snapped and gave in to her. I would have too." She laughed, and despite his black mood he felt himself join in.

"Yeah, I feel for Jasper. I know what it's like trying to pull back whenever she wants to get closer, and I can't even see her mind. I can't imagine how hard it's been on him since she and I got together."

"I don't envy him one bit, that's for sure." She turned her attention back to their conversation. "Seriously, though, Ed, you need to talk to us. As much as we want to get you two in bed, if we'd known that this idea of ours was going to be this painful for you none of us would have even considered it. Even Alice could see so many paths that she finally just gave up."

"I just...I was hoping I would be strong enough. But when it comes down to the wire, I just...I really need to be with her first. I'm not ruling out anything in the future," and by the look on his eyes she knew that her teasing had hit its mark at least a few times. "But for right now - I want her to be with me when I first learn. I've never wanted anything so much...or been so scared." Suddenly in her eyes he wasn't the strong, aloof emo guy that she was used to seeing. Now he was just a man, who loved a woman so much his heart could barely stand it, and was terrified of what it implied. She wondered if she had found her true love before she'd been...taken...would she have felt the same? The longing, the anticipation, the fear of doing something to hurt him? She thought of Emmett, and she could feel an echo of that fear even though they could never hurt one another. It was the specter of 'what-ifs', the ghost of frightening possibilities. And yet, through it all Edward had stayed by Bella's side, hurting himself with his worries at the same time he soothed the wounds on his soul with her touch. She could have cried for him, had she been able to. She settled instead for sitting beside him, holding him in her arms as he let go completely and collapsed, the weight of his fear and love and relief at finally speaking combining to make him weaker than he'd ever known. And the knowledge of how hard this had been on him, on her, made her break as well. For a long time they sat there together, giving comfort to one another while the rain fell around them and washed them clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was just pinkening the horizon when she woke, her body registering the arms around her, the hard length of him against her before she was totally awake causing her to arch back and rub against him. She heard his moan, felt his lips trail across her shoulders before settling on the back of her neck, gasped as his hand stroked upwards from its place on her hip over the band of her garter belt to rub gently over her breast, teasing her nipple gently though the thin bra. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips as she shifted, stretching her leg backwards over his until she was nearly laying on top of him, feeling him shift as well to give himself full access to her pliant form.

"Good morning, _cara mia_. How did you sleep?"

"As if you don't know," she said cheekily, knowing that even if he couldn't see her grin he could hear it in her voice. His lips moved to the side of her neck, his tongue licking the skin above her jugular as he slipped his hand back down to stroke her gently. Oh god, I could get addicted to this, seriously she thought. She reached down to lay her hand over his own but he changed positions so his was on top, stroking her with her own fingers as he whispered in her ear.

"That's it,_ bella mia_, touch yourself for me." He moved his hands up again, pulling the cups of her bra down below her breasts, freeing them yet leaving her with the delicious feeling of being constrained still. His voice was all the urging she needed to work her fingers over her slick skin, the feel of him tugging on her nipples sending jolts of pure fire down to the cleft between her legs. She leaned her head back agasint his shoulder while he spoke softly in her ear.

"Imagine me inside you...hard...full..._il mio dio, ti voglio_..." She whimpered, her body understanding the meaning of his words even if her mind did not, and he began to slowly slide his length between her legs, massaging her wetness without actually entering her, loving the way she felt against him. "_Lo possedete mi...mi fai eccitare...voglio fare l'amore con te_."

"Carlisle..." Her lips caressing his name made up his mind. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her, making her back arch as he tilted her forward.

"Bella...tell me...tell me what you want..."

"Oh god, Carlisle, I want you...so much..." He shuddered, laying his head on her shoulder as he slipped forward into her, languid and smooth, delighting in the grip of her inner muscles around his swollen member. He stayed within her for a long while, holding her still when she would have bucked against him, feeling her frustration and his own build to almost inconceivable heights. And when he couldn't take it any more he began to move, a slow, thorough thrusting that had her spiraling up and up into the grips of pure pleasure while not being intense enough to complete it for her. He stroked her like that for a while, ignoring her pleas to take her harder, faster, just enjoying the unhurried coupling. His hands found her breasts again, squeezing and rubbing, and he could tell she'd had enough of his games when she reached down between her legs and began to stroke the sensitive bundle at the top of her slit. Somehow it made him hotter. He wanted to be inside her when she brought herself off. He sped up a little, his hands on her skin getting more possessive. She was close, he knew.

"That's it, beautiful...come for me..." She did just that, not an explosive orgasm but earth-shattering all the same as it seemed to go on and on. He rode it out, his thrusts keeping pace with her contractions, prolonging her pleasure even as he intensified his. He began to nibble on the back of her neck; not hard enough to break the skin, but it had the unexpected effect of slamming her into another climax, this one hard and fast and leaving her gasping.

"God...Carlisle...do that again..." He complied, nipping just a bit harder and hearing her moan his name on a long-drawn-out breath. She was so hot around him, so tight, and he was just about at the end of his patience. He pulled out of her, ignoring her indignant screech as he lay flat on his back. She took the invitation and straddled him, working herself down onto his cock, bracing herself on his chest with her hands. Such a picture she made, head thrown back, breasts throbbing and peaked, and those beautiful legs - still clad in the sheer stockings and garter belt - on either side of his hips. He thrust upward, loving the squeak she made as she got more of his cock than she was expecting. She looked down at him, her eyes dark with passion and need, and he had the feeling she was about to surprise him.

"Who's in charge now, Carlisle?" she murmured quietly.

"You are..." he heard himself say.

"Then tell me what you want." The echo of his own words back at him made him shiver.

"You, Bella." He was pleased at the fact that his strain barely came through in his voice. She knew better, however, arching an eyebrow as she ground down onto his shaft. She leaned forward, her breasts inches from his face and he couldn't resist lifting his head and closing his teeth around her nipple. He loved hearing her groan.

"Come for me, Carlisle," she murmured between gasps. "I'm so close..." He grabbed her hips and yanked her down on him, controlling her movements and his own as well. She threw her head back, gasping with every thrust, and as he came hard into her soft, warm depths he knew he had never seen anything to match the picture of her, arched above him, as she cried in ecstasy. She collapsed on top of him, planting small kisses on his neck as she lay there. He held her close as his fingers threaded through her disheveled hair. They stay that way for a long while, until the sun was shining in their bedroom window, just enjoying the feeling of being joined in body and mind.

"They were right...you are amazing," she whispered, and it wasn't just his ego that swelled at that. She gasped as his hardness, which had begun to abate, returned with a vengeance, pushing into her depths again with ease. "Already?" she whimpered, incredulous and pleasantly surprised. He simply grinned at her. She leaned down to kiss him, a thorough melding of lips and tongue that soon had him pumping his hips in rhythm with hers. She sat up on him, taking him in further, a playful smile on her lips.

"Okay, just once more, and then seriously I have to get breakfast. Only one of us is immortal, you know." He smiled and caressed her cheek as she began to move with him again in the bed drenched in sunlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Three words: lucky, lucky girl. :-D

Carlisle's translation guide:

_cara mia  
_ my beloved

_bella mia_  
my beauty

_il mio dio, ti voglio  
_my God, I want you

_Lo possedete mi...mi fai eccitare...voglio fare l'amore con te_.  
You own me...you turn me on...I want to make love with you.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I must apologize for the short length of the chapter, but as I just barely got off work, and have to be back there in less than seven hours, I only had time to get these little snippets out of my mind. I promise, after I get home tomorrow, huge update planned. So please be patient with me...my EPBs don't run well on too little sleep. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd taken of on a run that morning, because Alice wanted to talk to Rosalie and she didn't want to risk Edward overhearing. ~I'm so glad they worked it all out,~ she thought as they jogged. When they were far enough from the house to avoid Edward accidentally catching their thoughts, they stopped.

"Did Ed tell you about his idea?" Alice asked, eyes sparkling. Rosalie shook her head.

"He said he wanted to wait until Esme and Emmett got back, and talk to us all at once since it concerned everyone." She eyed Alice sideways. "And since you already know what it is, and what the outcome will be, I'm assuming it's something we'll all enjoy? Or is there another reason you're bouncing on your toes like a kid at Christmas?"

"Yes, I know, and yes, it will be awesome, and yes, we'll all enjoy it, but no, that's not the only reason I'm bouncing." If Rose had been less used to Alice's rapid-fire speech that last sentence might have thoroughly thrown her off. Instead, she grasped the essential meaning and realized what the implications were.

"You saw something about Bella and Carlisle!" Alice nodded happily. "Well, spill!"

"Well, we knew they were going to Greece to fuck like bunnies and get it out of their system, right?" Rose nodded. "What I didn't see until just this morning was how far Carlisle plans to take it." Rose felt her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Seriously? He's planning to train her?" Alice grinned, and Rosalie chortled happily. "Edward will be one very shocked suitor when he finally gets around to taking the plunge. Is Carlisle showing her both sides to the story, or just one?"

"Both." Rose purred. She knew this one. "Wow. And I suppose our little Bella takes to the entire experience, in all aspects?"

"Like a duck to water. But I'll be damned if I let Ed see this one before he's ready. I want it to be a little surprise." She laughed, Rose joining in, as they ran back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in a not-uncomfortable silence in the front room, television on but neither of them paying any attention. Jasper was whittling away at a block of wood, forgoing vampire speed to work at a human pace, yet it was still obvious that he was a master at this craft. Occasionally Edward would glance over to see the changes, enjoying the chance to watch as the brick-sized block slowly morphed into a Bengal tiger in pre-leap crouch. He wondered who would be the lucky recipient of this carving. Jasper's occasional woodworkings were precious, rare, and always given away to family or close friends. On the mantle stood an eagle, wings spread for takeoff, all of the nobility and arrogance of the bird made evident through Jasper's skillful handiwork. One would almost expect the head to turn, the talons to flex, so realistic was the finished piece. The same could be said for the elephant cow with her calf that rested on the side table, or the ball python carefully curled around a large pillar candle in the entryway. But Jasper didn't limit himself to nonfictional animals only. Cleverly perched on top of a suitcase in Carlisle's study, a wide-eyed baby griffin paused eternally in the act of taking that first harrowing leap from the nest. In the room he and Alice shared, Jasper had wound a thirty-four-foot Oriental water dragon around the ceiling above their bed, the great beast's claws holding a delicate gossamer curtain that could be raised or lowered depending on the whims of whoever was lying in the bed. Edward himself had a set of bookends depicting a Balrog and an Ent that held a place of honor on either end of his collection of first-edition books. For Rosalie, Jasper had made a three foot dancing bear in a tutu. Emmett wasn't amused by it at first, considering that Rose had said it kind of looked like him. This fact had immediately brought the evening's discussion around to questions of how to get the burly vampire into a tutu of his own - a feat easily accomplished a few months later during a game of truth-or-dare. The picture of bear and vampire, tutu-clad, standing side by side in identical poses, still rested in its frame on the corner of Esme's desk.

The tiger's body was finished and Edward found himself thoroughly absorbed watching the fur begin to come alive. No one ever really got a chance to watch Jasper work, he realized. He usually used carving as a way to focus on something other than everyone else's emotions. Edward understood totally. Carving, for Jasper, was the same as the piano was for him. Sometimes you just had to escape.

During the next few hours, Edward finally gave up and turned off the television, putting some music on surround and picking up his well-worn copy of Hannibal Rising. An errant thought, that he would need to purchase another copy of it soon, crossed his mind as he settled down to lose himself for a while in the journey of a lost and brilliant boy who finds that his talents lie in directions that are...disturbing to most. ~It's no wonder I enjoy Harris' writing so much...I can relate to Lecter in so many ways.~ Across from him, Jasper finished the basics of carving and disappeared for a second, returning with his detailing tools and polishing cloths. Edward didn't look up again for a while, immersed as he was in the book he'd read so many times and yet still enjoyed.

"So...do you think Bella will like this?" Edward lowered the book more slowly than he usually would. ~Of course he's making something for Bella. She's family now - in every sense of the word.~ He reaches out, closing his eyes and taking the tiger in his hands. It was a trick Jasper had once told him...see it with your other senses before you view it with your eyes, so you get the most unbiased opinion. After a few moments of taking in the textures, the scent of the wood, Edward looked down at the carving and began to openly examine it. The musculature was perfectly defined; the stripes, given life by short strokes in minutely different directions, would appear to alternate light and dark in whichever light it was in. He noticed the half-unsheathed claws, the textured pads on the bottoms of the paws. The head and face, though, were where Jasper's talent truly showed. He'd given the big cat a look of concentration, as though it was stalking its prey. The eyes were so well done, polished to a shine so bright that Edward at first thought that they were shining brown stones set into the sockets. It was such beautiful work that he was speechless for a moment, both in awe of the talent and the obvious affection that had gone into making this gift. He looked up at Jasper, handing the tiger back and smiling.

"She's going to love it, Jazz." He blonde vampire smiled, standing up and heading upstairs, leaving Edward alone with his thoughts. Oddly enough, Edward found a bit of solace in that. He turned back to his book and settled down in the chair to relax.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: In apology for the fact that yesterday's chapter was so short, I'll be adding longer chapters over the next two days. I love having days off! Anyway, you'll notice in this chapter Carlisle isn't making use of his mad Italian skillz -- there's a reason for that. Will I tell you what it is? No. :-D That said, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Is there anything better than this? I don't know how long I've been in here, but I could stay here all day.~ She sighed happily, relaxing in the enormous bathtub, feeling the hot water ease the kinks in her neck, the soreness of her body. Remembering exactly how she'd gotten so sore made her lean her head back against the wall and close her eyes, a tingle running through her. ~Okay, maybe there is something better than this...but this is a nice second.~

"So is the bath to your liking?" She opened her eyes again to find her companion, wearing only in a pair of soft-looking pants and a smile that promised unimagined sensations, perched on the edge of the bathtub. Her soft moan had really nothing to do with being in the water and everything to do with the fact that he looked like a rumpled god. "I'll take that as an affirmative," he chuckled.

"This...feels...incredible."

"Lean forward," he murmured, reaching past her to the collection of unmarked bottles on the small shelf anchored into the wall. She looked at him, puzzled, and he smiled. "I'm going to wash your hair. Unless you'd rather me not?" ~Really? He wants...this is...I...wow.~ Her mind stuttered, letting her know anything she could say aloud would be just as incoherant so she leaned forward wordlessly, watching him through half-lidded eyes. He picked out a tall, curved glass bottle and moved out of her line of vision, so she just closed her eyes. A moment later and he'd liberated her hair from the clip that had held it back while she'd relaxed. She heard an odd noise, and then felt a cascade of warm water begin to run over her back, over her head, his strong fingers combing easliy through the dark chocolate strands, wetting them thoroughly before turning the water off again. She caught the scent of some delicious fruit concoction and felt those same fingers pressing into her scalp, not scrubbing her hair as much as massaging the tension out, shampoo application seeming to be a simple side effect. Bella didn't know it was possible to have a tense scalp until she felt his talented hands stroke the tension away. She moaned softly. A while of that lovely sensation and then the warm water was back, rinsing the sweet fruity suds down her back and out of her hair. A moment later she felt him reaching for another bottle, jumping slightly as his arm accidentally brushed against her hardened nipple.

"Is everything okay, _cara_?" His voice was amused and she wondered idly if the brush was as accidental as it seemed. She chose not to respond as he was once more working his fingers through her hair. This time the scent wasn't quite as overpowering, a gentle sweet cream scent that blended effortlessly with the fruity tang of the shampoo to create an aroma that smelled more like a lavish dessert than anything she had ever put on her hair. She'd never realized how erotic having her hair washed could be, but by the time he'd rinsed the conditioner out she was all but panting. His lips began to rub against her neck, driving her libido up another notch. ~Dear god, this man is a walking aphrodisiac!~

"Stand up. And keep your eyes closed." His quiet command had her responding so naturally that she was already on her feet before she realized she'd moved. Feeling the warm breezes from the open window brushing over her, cooling as they reached her water-slick skin, she wondered what he was doign now. She didn't have a chance to wonder long because his hands were on her then, tracing firm circles across her shoulders, her back. His soap-slick hands glided easily over the knots in her muscles, smoothing them away before she even realized they were there. How much time passed she didn't know and didn't care. Her world had narrowed to the exquisite feel of his hands kneading her back, her waist, working carefully over her ass before reaching for her legs. The sensations were so intense she nearly buckled, the knowledge that he'd probably stop if she fell over the only thing keeping her upright. He placed one of her hands on his bare shoulder for balance as he picked her right leg up out of the water, soaping her calf, rubbing her foot gently before repeating the process on the other. He moved around to the front, his soapy fingers caressing her shoulders, her arms, stroking her already-throbbing breasts, pulling easily at her nipples and chuckling when she moaned. His hands moved to her stomach, large palms pressing into the soft skin there. ~Oh my god - what if I get pregnant? Is that even possible?!~ The thought stunned her into complete rigidity, and Carlisle noticed. His arms came around her as he recognized her distress.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" ~My god, I'm so embarrassed! Why haven't I asked..? I've been fooling around with Carlisle...Emmett...Jasper...what if..?~ He brushed a kiss over her lips. "Bella, open your eyes. Tell me what's wrong." She didn't want to, didn't want to bring up the subject, didn't want to face the fear that had risen - because if she was totally honest with herself, it wasn't only fear that had ricocheted through her at the thought. A strange sort of longing, brief but undeniably there, had flashed through her mind, and that worried her more than anything. Still, she could no more resist his soft order than she could stop breathing, so she opened her eyes to find his gorgeous golden ones looking at her in mild concern.

"Bella?"

"I..." ~Am I seriously going to ask this?~ "Is it possible...I mean, what if...Carlisle...can vampires, you know...have kids?" ~Oh, yeah. That sounded mature.~ He paused, taking in her expression before smiling gently. Oddly, it comforted her, that smile, and he hadn't even answered her yet.

"I don't think it's possible for me...any of us...to father a child with you. We may be able to make love, but I have never heard anything that leads me to believe we are fertile." She couldn't help the rush of air as she let out the breath she'd been holding...or the strange twinge of sadness that flared briefly before disappearing. "Was that what you were wondering?" She nodded. "Would you like me to continue what I was doing, then?" Another nod, as she didn't trust her voice. He leaned in, lips coaxing hers into a kiss that was reassurance, love, comfort, and desire. "Close your eyes again, love."

His hands returned to her stomach and began caressing her again, soothing the last of her worries away, his touch more gentle now, as though he understood what she said - and what she didn't say. She didn't have much time to think, however, because then he was moving lower.

"Open for me, Bella," he whispered. He guided her hands to his shoulders, then held her hips as she complied, spreading her feet to about shoulder width. She felt the muscles in his shoulders tense under her hands and quivered at the knowledge that she made him as aroused as he made her. It was a heady, humbling feeling. One of his hands left her hip, rubbing ever-so-gently across her lower lips before parting them slowly. He moved his other hand to join the first and she dug her nails into his skin as he worked a finger into her, holding her open with his other hand.

"What are you doing to me?" she whimpered rhetorically. He answered anyway.

"_Amore voi_," he whispered in return before leaning forward to press his tongue lightly against the sensitive nub at the top of her slit.

"My god...Carlisle!" she moaned, her voice degenerating into needy whimpers as he slowly licked her, stopping his exploration long enough to suck on her clit, his finger stroking in and out of her wet depths again and again, reaching deep, curling forward, pressing just...like...that...

It wasn't so much an explosive orgasm as it was a heated buildup to a wave of overwhelming sensation. She stopped thinking, stopped doing anything but feeling the sensations this remarkable man was bringing to her. He cradled her with his hands, his mouth, bringing her down gently as he withdrew from her depths. It was a moment before her knees stopped shaking, another before she realized she still had his shoulders in a death grip.

"That was beautiful," he whispered, the reverent tone making her open her eyes and look down at him. It was surreal, this Adonis, this god among mortals, kneeling at her feet and looking at her as though she were the pinnacle of existence. Keeping her eyes on him now, she watched as he finished washing her legs, only closing her eyes when he grabbed the flexible shower head and began to rinse the soap and her slick juices from her. A brief moment later he was holding his hand out to her, steadying her as she stepped out of the bathtub and stood on the luxuriously soft bath mat. He reached for a towel but instead of handing it to her he began to run it over her body, drying the water from her soft skin.

"Let's get you dressed before my resolve breaks and I drag you back to that oh-so-inviting bed." He scooped her up, smiling when she squealed in shock, and carried her back out to the bedroom, standing her at the foot of the bed. She had a moment of self-consciousness when she realized every window and door in the room was wide open, but he saw her look and silenced her internal protest with a kiss.

"No one can see you - Caralla wasn't joking when she said she had cleared everyone out so we could be alone." She only partially caught what he was saying because at that moment the sunlight caught his skin, and then she could only stand and stare at him where he stood, dressed only in the soft pants that were now damp and clinging in all the right places, his sparkling skin putting diamonds to shame, his topaz eyes looking back at her. Her gaze shifted over his shirtless chest, down to where his desire for her was quite evidently pressing against the wet pants. His helpless groan broke her staring and she reluctantly drew her eyes back to his.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, there is no way we will ever get any food into you. And before you say anything - I know that look, bella mia - we are getting you something to eat. I won't have you too weak to enjoy every single thing I do to you. Now, behave while I get your clothes." He opened the armoire and pulled out clothing she knew she hadn't packed. When he turned back around and met her questioning eyes, he smiled a bit bashfully.

" I know you bought a ton of beautiful things, and I promise I will let you wear them, but I thought...I mean, I wanted to see you in this." He seemed almost shy, so she nodded and held her hand out, confused when he shook his head.

"Allow me. Close your eyes."

"You have this thing about my eyes being closed, don't you?" she muttered in mock frustration. His soft chuckle wrapped around her.

"This is one thing I want to show you. With your eyes closed, every other sense is heightened, sometimes almost painfully so. For example...open your eyes and watch me." She complied, shivering as he ran his hand up the inside of her slightly-parted thigh. "Now, close your eyes." She did so, anticipation making her writhe, but he didn't touch her. She waited, but nothing...nothing...

His finger trailed the same path it had just taken, but the sensation was enough to make her knees buckle. She felt his strong arms come around her, holding her until she was steady again.

"You understand now? Each sense can be used for enjoyment, it's true...but sometimes depriving our bodies of the sight we are so used to relying on can make the others - touch, taste, smell, hearing - even stronger." She nodded her understanding, looking at him with new eyes. ~He really does want me to learn about pleasure,~ she thought, slightly mystified. He smiled, kissing her lightly. "Now, my beautiful little human, close your eyes again. And hold on to my shoulders." He urged her to lift one leg, then the other as he worked a pair of thong panties up her legs, positioning them comfortably. The sarong-style skirt came next, wrapping around her to ride low on her hips - low enough that she knew the side straps of the thong would be visible. He stood, raising her hands above her head so he could drop the shirt over her, the wide tube top snug and clinging to her still-sensitive breasts. Lowering her arms to his hips, he reached up and fastened the decorative ties around her neck, and she was unable to resist leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the bare expanse of skin her lips encountered. She was pushed gently backwards to sit on the bed.

"You can open your eyes now." She did, realizing he was now on his knees in front of her. He picked up one foot, gently stroking the skin of her leg before reaching behind him for a pair of flat sandals. As he slid the straps over the top of her foot, carefully lacing the long strips of leather up her leg to tie them neatly just under her knee, she giggled. He arched one aristocratic eyebrow in query.

"I just...feel a bit like Cinderella, you know. Like I'm fraternizing above my station - housemaid being pampered by the prince of the land, and all that. Having you put my shoes on for me just makes it feel more like a faerie tale." She smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her leg before beginning to work on the other one.

"Ahh, _cara mia_, you forget - Cinderella wasn't meant to be a housemaid. And in the end, she lived the life she deserved." His eyes were so beautiful, so dark with certainty, with admiration. ~I could lose myself in those depths forever,~ she mused. He'd finished her other sandal and stood, drawing her to her feet and pulling her against him. A mind-boggling kiss later, and he was stepping towards the armoire again. He dressed himself, taking it a lot more swiftly than he had her, but she had to admit that he looked amazing in the loose, flowing cotton pants and matching shirt. He slipped into a pair of sandals himself, leaving his shirt unbuttoned. Bella thought he looked completely edible.

"Would m'lady permit me the pleasure of accompanying her to breakfast?" Touched, she smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her down the stairs and out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: As promised, the first chapter of the weekend. I hope to get as many posted as possible before I go back to work on Sunday, so as I get them written to my satisfaction I'll be tossing them up here.*bribes EPBs with gifts of chocolate and cheezburgers*

I do have a question for everyone. In my last chapter, I drew a line at the idea of Bella possibly being able to conceive. However, I did leave a loophole. Which leads me to my question - should she be able to have a child with Edward? In the book they do, but as this has morphed into its own alternate little hole in reality, I'm undecided. So I thought I'd see what you all thought. :-D

That said, on with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat in the living room, everyone but Alice insanely curious. As she was the only one who was aware of what was going on in his head, but she wasn't speaking, conversation of course revolved around what on earth he might be thinking that would necessitate calling a family meeting - especially as the family patriarch and their resident human were in another country. Esme was just as curious as the rest, but she was also content to watch the family dynamic, sitting there patiently and observing everyone's moods as was her habit.

"Come on, Alice, tell us!" Emmett pleaded, gazing at her with puppy-dog eyes. She just laughed and patted his head.

"Nope. This is Ed's show, not mine. He gets to be the one to explain this."

"Explain what?" the vampire in question asked, sauntering in from the kitchen. Emmett bounded over to him.

"C'mon, Ed. You call us back from our run, gather everyone here - and then don't show up for three hours while we all sit here in silence." Edward just arched an eyebrow.

"Emmett, I don't believe it is possible for you to do anything in silence."

"You know what I mean. And then all Alice will tell us is that it has something to do with you and Bella and us. So what's up, man?" Edward walked past the big vampire to stand casually against the picture window, staring outside. Esme could tell somehow that he wasn't quite as nonchalant as he appeared, but a lot of the strain he'd been wearing like a jacket lately seemed - if not gone, then muted, at least. Now she really was curious.

"So I've been giving things a lot of thought lately. I know you're all aware of my...lack of carnal experience, for want of a better term. And I do apologize for winding you all into my own personal hell of fear and repression. But Bella is my life, and I am loathe to do anything to hurt her. However, as has been expressly pointed out to me by...well, everyone...it hurts her far more to be pushed away as I have been doing.

"I don't feel angry or bitter about it. I do feel a bit like an idiot. But I seem to have come up with a solution that - I think - will work. And it doesn't involve me giving up my virtue to anyone but Bella, which is what I've really wanted all along." He turned away from the window to face them all.

"I would like your permission, each of you, to see your memories of the time you've spent with Bella. I believe as a voyeur to occurrences that have already happened, I should be better able to control my reactions and learn to hold myself in check. But on this, as I won't only be picking up what you saw, but everything you felt as well, I won't go delving without permission. So what say you all?"

Esme looked around at the faces of her children. Alice was impossibly happy and bouncy, but she had been all day. Esme could only assume that their seer already knew how it would turn out. Rosalie seemed thoughtful, Emmett interested. Jasper was the only quiet one, and when he looked up at Edward it was with a question in his eyes. Edward apparently responded, because almost immediately Jasper's expression changed from worry to agreement. No one had spoken, however, and in the absence of her husband it was usually her job to get the ball rolling. She looked up at Edward, waiting until he turned to her.

"I think it is an excellent idea, and I for one will be happy to share my memories of your beautiful future wife with you. But I want to know that you've taken it all into account. Everyone in this room loves Bella, but we love you as well. Have you thought about what seeing all of these intimate moments may mean? Will you still be able to look at her and see just Bella, not Bella in conjunction with the rest of us?"

"I believe I will. Jasper-" the other vampire leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, "and I have already done something of the sort, and while it hit me hard, I believe that was mostly because I wasn't prepared to see Bella through another's eyes, especially another who cared for her. Then too, there was the fact that I could feel everything that Jasper was feeling, including the overwhelming need to drain her dry." He laughed and Esme blinked in surprise.

"Jasper showed you that night? And you are still willing to go through with this?" He nodded once.

"In a way, it was that memory that gave me this idea. As much as I wanted to hurt Jasper for even thinking about harming Bella, it gave me a startling view of my own thoughts as well. I've been mulling it over in my head since then and I came to the conclusion that my biggest issue wasn't watching him have sex with Bella, but the thought that he might have hurt her. I'm afraid I'm not explaining this as well as I could," he muttered.

"I believe I understand," Esme said, standing and stepping over to him. "You weren't feeling jealousy, really, but fear for her safety. And that confused you." He nodded.

"Exactly. I've been baffled as to why I'm not more possessive, but I think I understand now. She loves me. As hard as it is for me to believe, I have to trust her. Because to constantly assume that she doesn't know what she's talking about is just...wrong. Bella is one of the most level-headed people I've ever met, and the way I've been pushing her away is nothing short of insulting." He laughed once, a short sound of mild self-derision. "You were all right. I haven't been saving anything with my attitude, my stubbornness.

"Do you remember that first conversation we had about our family's openness?" Esme nodded. "I've decided. My jealousy is not worth losing Bella forever. She won't be my sacrifice on the 'altar of needless pride'." Esme smiled, drawing Edward into a comforting hug.

"I am so proud of you, Edward."

"So, when do we start this love-in?" asked Emmett, as usual shattering the tenderness of the moment. Esme looked at Edward, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I do know I'd like it to be a one-on-one between myself and whoever I'll be reading. I feel like it would be less...overwhelming that way. And I know I can't handle all of it at once."

"Can I go first?" the big vampire asked eagerly. Edward shook his head and Emmett's face fell. Esme couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd listen in on Alice's thoughts next. Jasper has already shared his first night with Bella with me, so it's only right to get the other side of that night. Then...we'll see." He turned back to Esme, his eyes seeking a reassurance that he probably didn't really need, but he did need to know he wasn't alone. She simply reached over and stroked his cheek.

"We're here for you, Edward, whenever you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd walked down the beach for a long while, Bella loving the feel of the sand shifting under her sandals, the cool salt breeze against her skin. She resolved to walk barefoot in the damp sand as soon as possible. But her stomach was demanding food, so she was letting Carlisle lead her to breakfast. His arm around her waist was light, yet still solid, and she leaned against his shoulder, sighing.

"So what would you like to do after breakfast, _bella mia_?" She looked up at his eternally young face, blushing. He just laughed.

"What?" she asked, pretending to be incensed.

"You are delightful!" he said cheerfully. "But as tempting as the idea is, I didn't just bring you here so I could spend every moment inside your gorgeous body. I plan to show you a good time outside of bed as well." She sighed in mock resignation.

"Okay. What is there to do around here?" He didn't say anything for a long moment, then he paused, turning her to face him.

"Do you trust me?" His golden eyes, searching hers.

"Absolutely," she whispered under the force of that gaze.

"Okay. Then for the rest of this weekend, I want you to leave your inhibitions at the door. I can promise I won't do anything to hurt you, but I will need you to banish that self-doubt for a few days." She was puzzled, but he seemed so earnest, and her resolve was putty at best in the face of his sincerity.

"Okay...I'll try." He smiled at her.

"Then today, love, I plan to show you some of the sights of this beautiful playground of Caralla's, and tonight I am going to take you dancing." She hesitated, but he grasped her chin and kissed her firmly. "No ifs, ands, or buts, Bella. Just believe in me, and yourself. Trust me, and I can show you things you never knew existed."

"Carlisle..." she began, but he silenced her - quite effectively - with another kiss.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely erotic it is to hear my name on your lips, _il mio angelo_?" They were walking again, and her head was spinning, and she was glad of his arm around her waist. Soon - a bit too soon for her tastes, as she was enjoying the walk - she saw a building appearing in the distance. Her stomach took that moment to growl loudly. To her utter surprise, Carlisle stopped, leaned down, and pressed a kiss right above her bellybutton.

"Quiet, stomach, we'll feed you soon enough." She looked at him, laughing when his eyes began to dance with amusement. "What?"

"Did you just talk to my stomach?" she asked between chuckles.

"Well, it was talking to us, so I figured it was only polite." She shook her head.

"Well, I'd prefer it didn't talk anymore." She stepped forward, pressing against him, loving the small moan he made as she wound her leg around his and looped her arms around his neck. "There are so many other parts of me I'd prefer to let speak to you." A distant part of her was amazed at her forwardness, but for the most part she was completely content with pressing up against him, feeling his solid body flush with hers. She could have laughed as he swallowed convulsively, the unneeded action spelling out his desire in ways words never could. After she yanked his head down for a brief kiss she released him and began walking again.

"Now - breakfast." She glanced back at where he still stood, looking at her. "I'm going to need my strength for later." In a flash he was on her, holding her a good foot off the ground as he kissed her roughly, and she shivered with need. ~How does he do this?~ she wondered. ~How the hell does he make me want him so much?~ At that point he could have laid her down in the sand and taken her, hard and fast and in full view of the few people who were already wandering out to the beach, and she wouldn't have objected in the least. Unfortunately he put her down, releasing her slowly. She saw his eyes were dark with pure lust, and she couldn't help pressing her hands against the waistband of his pants - the ones that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he was very much ready for her. He shivered, growling as he kissed her again before pulling her along with him.

"We're going to get breakfast, and then I'm going to carry you back to our beautiful little beach house, lay you down in the sand, and fuck you senseless." He grinned at her. "Unless there's something you'd rather do?" She swallowed, hard.

"Nope...that sounds fine to me."


	15. Chapter 15

They'd come to the little cafe, Bella shocked into utter silence as she looked around. The open-air restaurant wasn't packed, but there were a decent number of other customers sitting there. And she realized with no small amount of shock that she was the only one whose skin wasn't sparkling in the morning sunlight. She turned to Carlisle who shushed her with a finger against her lips.

"Food first. Then answers." He ushered her gently to a table for two near the outer edge of the covered dining area, holding her chair for her and making sure she was comfortably seated before taking the chair across from hers. A waiter, prompt and dazzling in the light, came over bearing a crystal glass of water with a lemon floating in it, placing it in front of Bella with a bow. The words he spoke were flowing, swift - and completely incomprehensible to Bella, who looked at Carlisle in mute question.

"Would you like me to order for you?" She nodded silently, eyes wide as she listened to him respond in the same language, his voice turning the simple words into a music that set her blood thrumming. Whenever the waiter had glided off, she looked at him wryly.

"So, what language was that, and how many languages do you speak?"she asked, taking a sip of the cool, sweet water. He laughed.

"That was Greek - although it was a dialect more localized than most. And I am fluent in twenty-seven languages." She choked on her drink.

"Twenty-seven?! Holy shit." He smiled, the quirk of his lips doing funny things to her insides.

"Edward speaks thirty-five and can read more than that, including a few that haven't been used in centuries."

"Really? He never told me that!" Carlisle smiled at her.

"There are a lot of things my wonderful son never told you about himself. Most of which I won't be telling you either, as they are his stories." Bella shook her head.

"Then tell me about this place. Am I the only human here? And why isn't everyone eyeing me like I'm breakfast? They're just staring like they've never seen a human before." He laughed again.

"This is the island of Anti Paxos, part of the Ionian island chain. Caralla settled here before it was civilized, building it and eventually owning the entire island. It's now a well-guarded getaway for vegetarians who want to spend a while out of the demands of living among humans undetected. It is the only place on Earth of its kind, a gathering place where we can all feel safe."

"But what about humans? I know the media would be all over this place."

"Well, that was a bit trickier, but eventually Caralla was able to quietly spread enough rumors that most humans think it's a bit of a quarantine colony for people with rare disorders. Not many media moguls will venture here with the tales that have been spread. And those that do are politely turned away by Caralla herself - usually with no knowledge of coming here and no curiosity left." Bella was quiet, mentally digesting the new information.

"So, no one knows this place is a vampire haven. Is that why everyone's been giving me odd glances since we came in?" He nodded.

"Humans are not normally allowed here. In fact, I think it would be safe to say that you are the first one that didn't belong to Caralla to set foot on Anti Paxos in generations. They're probably wondering how I got lucky enough to have such a beautiful flesh-and-blood woman accompanying me." Her reply was cut short as the waiter came back with a tray of absolutely delicious-smelling food. She watched in awe as he began setting down dishes, starting with a plate of scrambled eggs mixed with what looked like black olives and small chunks of melting cheese. The second plate held two large waffles smothered in a syrup with pieces of strawberry in it. A smaller saucer came next, holding what looked like little spiral cookies. A fresh glass of chilled milk was placed near her plates, and then - after handing a mug of something to Carlisle - the waiter moved back to the kitchen, leaving them to their breakfast. She glanced up from the plethora of edibles laid out before her to watch in puzzlement as Carlisle took a sip of whatever was in his cup. He caught her questioning look and shook his head.

"Enjoy your breakfast, love."

"But you don't eat or drink human food," she said, still confused. He smiled, and she got the feeling he was trying to avoid something.

"Well...this place caters to vampires, Bella...vegetarian ones, at that...so, it stands to reason that-"

"It's blood, isn't it?" He nodded, eyes carefully watching her reaction. Oddly, though, Bella realized she was perfectly okay with the idea. "That's cool. Good to know you won't starve this week either." She picked up her fork and glanced down at the food before her, missing the look of pure delight that crossed his face at her acceptance of what he'd been sure would throw her for a loop.

"Where do I start? This all looks and smells amazing!" She made a quick decision and lifted a forkful of egg concoction to her mouth. The texture was light, fluffy, the eggs perfectly scrambled, but the addition of the olives and cheese and spices she couldn't identify caused the flavor to explode in her mouth. She groaned happily and took another bite. Silence covered them for a while as they enjoyed their respective meals. After the eggs were gone, Carlisle having watched in amusement as she used her fingers to pick the last few crumbs up off the plate, she moved on to the waffles.

~This has to be heaven.~ The waffle was fluffy and light, almost crisp on the outside while remaining warm and soft on the inside, and the strawberry sauce that was drizzled over it was so amazingly rich it made her taste buds moan in pure ecstasy. She was dimly aware of Carlisle's eyes watching her, but the taste of her food was so decadent she could almost ignore the tingles shooting through her body at his intense gaze. She took her time, savoring her food, but soon enough the plate was empty but for streaks of strawberry glaze. A sudden thought came into her mind and she looked up, smiling wickedly at Carlisle. Without saying a word she drew her finger through the sauce, lifting it to her mouth and flicking her tongue out to lick the strawberry goodness from her fingertip. He paused, mug halfway to his mouth and completely forgotten as he watched her coat the tip of her finger in syrup. She kept her eyes locked to his as she began to suck the sauce from her finger, stopping only to get more of the red glaze. She knew she was teasing, knew she was driving him absolutely nuts, and she reveled in that knowledge.

"Well, well. It seems there really is someone who can break down that indomitable will of yours, Carlisle." Both of their heads snapped up to see Caralla standing there, willowy form draped in an almost-opaque wrap of some gauzy material that clung to every curve, a genuine smile on her ruby lips. "Mind if I join you? Or is this a...private...meal?" Bella blushed when she realized she still had the tip of her finger in her mouth, yanking it out with such force that she nearly toppled a plate to the ground. Luckily the beautiful raven-haired vampire caught it before it had even truly fallen.

"So, Bella, what do you think of our lovely hideaway? Or has Carlisle let you out of bed long enough to explore?" Bella knew she couldn't possibly get any redder if she tried. The sensual laugh from across the table didn't help.

"I'm not sure who is more reluctant to leave our bed - Bella or myself." He smiled affectionately at her, and Caralla chuckled, delighted.

"Well, Carlisle, make sure you show the girl what we have to offer around here. You do plan to attend the masquerade tonight, do you not?" Bella looked at Carlisle questioningly, and he reached out and took her hand before turning back to Caralla.

"Yes...though I hadn't told her it was a masquerade. I simply told her I was taking her dancing."

"Masquerade?" Bella began to laugh, hard enough that her shoulders shook, and they both looked at her in confusion. She waved her free hand to indicate that she needed a moment to stop laughing and then she would answer. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "but I just found myself wondering what vampires dress up as for trick-or-treat." Her companions laughed.

"Well, I will leave you to each other. I just wanted to stop by and wish you both a good morning." And then she was off, hips swaying as she stopped to speak with the other patrons of the restaurant. Bella watched after her for a moment, then turned her attention back to Carlisle.

"So what's her story?" she asked, reaching for one of the swirly cookie-things.

"Caralla. Where to start?" He was quiet for a moment, and it gave Bella a chance to enjoy the flavor of the cookie. It wasn't as sweet as she expected, but it was light and yummy nonetheless.

"First off - what are these little cookies? They're delicious!" She was already helping herself to another one.

"Those are called _koulourakia_. They're a traditional olive oil cookie with other greek spices and flavorings. I'll be sure to let Caralla know you liked them. She loves to make them, so you'll probably get a package of them to take with you when we leave."

"So...Caralla?" she prompted, munching on a third cookie.

"Caralla was ancient when I was newborn. After my numerous attempts to end my existence, I spent a long while searching for a way to make the best of the life I now had to lead. On my journeys she found me, befriended me. It was nice to have someone who undestood how hard it was. Even though she'd been changed centuries before, she still recalled what it was like to suddenly lose your entire human life without warning."

"So how old is she?"

"No one knows. Everyone I've ever met say that she was old before they were turned. And she doesn't talk about her past very often. It wouldn't surprise me in the least to find out that she was one of the first of our kind. I do know that she remembers the construction of the pyramids at Giza. She mentioned it once, a few hundred years ago." Bella was stunned into silence.

"That's...amazing," she whispered. The concept was a difficult one to grasp, but she found that she accepted it without even fully understanding how it was possible. "So you mentioned yesterday that she was a succubus. Is that true? I thought they were myths." He smiled at her.

"Vampires are myths, too," he said wryly. She just looked at him, inviting him to continue. "I'm not sure if succubi exist as the stories paint them to be. But as you know, certain vampires have powers beyond the normal. In Caralla's case, she can produce lustful sensations in anyone, can magnify those already there - essentially, she can manipulate sexual energy. It made for some interesting conversations, as I recall." Bella just looked at him skeptically, but he read her expression, replying with quiet vehemence. "I have never slept with Caralla. Now would I. She's beautiful, yes, but she is...well, she's Cara. I can't imagine it, really."

"Let me get this straight. Caralla is the most ancient vampire anyone has met, correct?" He nodded. "And she has immense power over sexual urges. So why is she content to simply own an island? The world could be her cookie, as strong as she is."

"I believe she did have higher aspirations at one point, but for some reason she's content to just have what she has and live each day for itself. And those of us lucky enough to have befriended her are thankful for that." He chuckled lightly. "And I think even those who aren't her friends are thanking whatever gods they hold dear that she's content where she is. Even the Volturi wouldn't be a match for her if she decided she wanted the world." Bella digested that as she finished off the last of the small pile of _koulourakia_. She realized she had enough to think about concerning the stunning vampire for now, so she turned the topic to something else.

"And what is this masquerade? Is it, like, a fancy dress dance, masks and all that?"

"Very much so. It's an annual ball, held at Caralla's estate in the north. It's the height of vampire society functions. To use a phrase, 'everyone who is anyone will be attending'." She was suddenly self-conscious. A roomful of startlingly beautiful people, every one of them the epitome of grace and poise, and...her? She couldn't picture it. He caught her look.

"Bella. What did I ask earlier?"

"That I not doubt myself and that I trust you," she said quietly. He nodded.

"You will fit in beautifully at the masquerade, _cara mia_." He paused. "If it makes you feel better, it was Alice that reminded me. She said you were going to have a wonderful time."

"Alice said that? Well..." She could feel her nervousness beginning to abate. If Carlisle said she would be fine, if Alice said so... "What do I wear?" He smiled at her, a true smile, like a man who had just been handed everything he'd ever wanted. He stood, pulling her to her feet and kissing her soundly.

"Let's go pick out something for you, my dear. Alice said she wasn't going to pack anything because the dress was here, just waiting to be found." Shopping. Great. He laughed at the chagrin on her face.

"Come on, love. I promise we won't be out for hours going from one store to another." He paused, looking at her with eyes like liquid gold, and his voice was melted chocolate and rich wine. "I have many and far better things to do to you than drag you around town." She shivered and allowed him to lead her into the sunlight and into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice found Edward sitting outside. She stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around, but unprepared for the depth of emotion in his eyes when he did.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked, reaching out and taking his hand. He sighed, then stood.

"No. I'm not sure. But it's something I want to try." She smiled at him, conveying with her mind as well as the gentle touch of her hand on his that she understood.

"I thought, maybe...you'd like to not be at the house."

"That's probably a good idea," he said. "Lead on, then." She turned and bounded over the porch railing, landing easily on the ground eighteen feet below. As soon as she knew he'd joined her she set off at a jog, nothing fast by their standards but still swifter than walking. She led him up through the trees, finally coming to a halt in an open area.

"No one will bother us here. I figured it would be best if we were away from familiar, Bella-ized surroundings." She sat on the ground, inviting him to sit beside her. When he complied and she saw how nervous he was, she leaned over and lay down, her head resting in his lap, her eyes closed.

"I'm not sure how you want to do this, but anytime you're ready...my mind is open to you." The wind in the trees made a soothing sound as she lay there, enjoying just being still for a moment. Then, like a warm tendril of sensation, she felt his mind reach out to hers, into hers, and she took him back to that first night. She thought she would spare him the buildup and just jump into what happened after she and Jasper had finished their wild bout of sex. She knew he wouldn't want to see that.

_~She stood by your bookshelf, staring at nothing. I could tell she was turned on, frustrated. You'd just left a few hours earlier and it was her need that set Jasper off.~_

~I don't need to know about you and Jazz, thanks,~ he muttered.

_~I was just saying...anyway, I invited her to sit with me. I don't think she noticed herself staring at me. It was really flattering, actually. I didn't know she was into that.~_

~Neither did I. And I bet neither did she.~

_~That was when I saw what was going to happen. I knew I had to send Jazz down to her, then come talk to you. By the time I got back upstairs...~ _She let him see how Bella had looked, being held against the wall by Jasper, and Edward shuddered with the intensity of seeing the same experience through yet another set of perceptions. He studiously ignored the memories of Alice touching herself, focusing entirely on the scene playing out in her mind of Bella and Jasper. He could see his beloved - needy, focused, utterly beautiful - and an answering need built in his mind. This was nothing like what Jasper had let him see, probably because Alice had no guilt or fear associated with this memory. He watched through her eyes the look on Bella's face when she took him into her for the first time, the absolute lack of fear or pain on her features as she moved with him. He felt his(Alice's) hands run themselves over Bella's naked body, felt her tremble, heard her moan. He felt his zipper being lowered, felt a slim hand sliding...wait, WHAT?! He sat up, dislodging Alice in the process, to stare down at her unrepentant face.

"What the HELL were you doing?!" She seemed totally nonplussed.

"I was about to give you a hand job, help you work off the emotions you were feeling just now."

"But, I...what I mean...what the..." She stood and stepped next to him, her petite form close enough that he could smell the perfume that lingered on her shirt.

"Relax, Ed. You can save yourself for Bella. I have no problem with that. But would you at least let me get you off so your hard-on doesn't keep poking into my cheek?" The absolute absurdity of the situation had him laughing, full-throated guffaws that would have been painful if he were human. Pretty soon he heard Alice's bell-like giggles join in. Eventually the mirth quieted and they both slid back down to the ground. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"At the risk of sounding like a fool, what brought that on?" He just shook his head.

"The entire situation, really. Me digging into your mind, watching your husband make love to my future wife, while you decide to stroke me off without me knowing it." Shaking his head, he chuckled. "It's just a bit odd."

"Odd or not...what do you say? 'Cause you haven't even seen the best part yet, and if that raging boner you were sporting is any indication, you'll have a hell of a hard time walking later if you don't let me help." She paused, taking in the confusion, curiosity, and wonder in his eyes. "Besides. It's not like you're actually fucking me or anything. I'm just..."

"Giving me a hand, as it were?" He smiled.

"Yes. Exactly." She smiled at him as she lay her head back into his lap. "So..?"

"You really want to do this, don't you?" She nodded emphatically.

"Bella gets to have you first, but I'll be damned if I don't want to be the first person to see you climax." If he'd been able to he knew he'd have been blushing as deep as Bella did. "Let me help." He felt utterly without will as she began to work on the button of his jeans, his mind a jumble as she slowly worked the material down over his hips, then off his legs. Once he was sitting there in just his boxers - which she noticed with glee were rapidly becoming tented in the front - she looked at him. "Last chance to back out," she warned. He stared back at her for a long time, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes, diving back into her mind like a man possessed.

_~She was so beautiful, so sexy, urging him on...~_ Alice let him catalogue every scent, every sensation she'd felt as, back in the real world, she slowly freed his throbbing cock from the confines of his boxers. _~eyes wide as Jazz pounded against her...I could smell her arousal...~ _She slowly dragged her tiny hand from base to tip, then reversed the motion, a firm touch before she switched to teasing him with her fingernails, tracing designs on the sleek hardness. _~I had to touch her, to taste her. Her skin tastes amazing...~_ She could feel him tensing as he experienced the sensation of sucking on Bella's nipples, feeling her skin, and she knew that as much as she would have loved to draw this out, it wasn't her he was responding to now but her memories of Bella. And she was perfectly okay with that. She increased the pressure, stroking him hard and slow, loving the fact that he didn't hear the sounds he was making, the small groans and whispers as he buried himself in her mind, in her recollections. She could feel him growing close as her Bella-memory grew close, and she couldn't resist the temptation anymore. As he was reaching the point of no return, his hips coming off the ground in time to what he was watching in her mind, she shifted her head and wrapped her lips around his swollen prick. His eyes snapped open, pulling him completely out of her mind and into the here-and-now as he came, emptying himself into her mouth, shivering as she sucked lightly, her tongue flicking out to massage the sensitive head.

"My god...Alice...dear god...oh...what...Alice..." His all-but-incoherent mumbling turned her on even more, the knowledge that she'd brought him to this state both through her past memories and present actions. She swallowed, then proceeded to lick him clean, tongue rubbing gently over the skin that had never known a woman's touch before. She felt his hand reach up and rest in her hair, clenching almost spasmodically at the short strands as she finished up, tucking him lovingly back inside his silk boxers. She looked up, almost afraid of what she would see in his eyes, but her hesitation was unfounded. Instead of the resentment she'd been sure she'd see for taking advantage of his distraction, there was an almost calm contentment, and a genuine affection that made her blink.

"Alice," he murmured, "I don't think that was a hand job." She giggled, shocking herself.

"Nope...it wasn't."

"Mind telling me what just happened?"

"Um...you were enjoying yourself so much I just had to taste you. I...are you mad at me?" He shook his head.

"Surprised, yes, but not mad. In fact, I think I should probably thank you." She sat up and leaned against him, wordlessly picking his jeans up and handing them back to him.

"No thanks needed. Just glad to help." He laughed at that statement and so did she, and they sat there for a while longer, enjoying the quiet that accompanied the newborn evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I was dead serious about attempting to update as often as possible the next couple days. This story - this part of it, especially - I have been dreaming about, obsessing over since it first climbed into my mind. As such, I'm almost loathe to distract myself from it when I am so close to having it written down. So, I guess you guys will just have to put up with frequent postings of new chapters until my weekend is over and the real world intrudes again. Sorry 'bout that. Feel free to email complaints to...well, somewhere else. :-D Bribing EPBs with Domino's pizza right now. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shopping with Carlisle was a night-and-day difference to being with Alice. Bella found herself perfectly content to walk down the street, holding hands, browsing at whatever pace they felt. No hurried rushing to this store or that, no gigantic piles of clothing to try on, no feeling like a paper doll while being dressed and undressed and redressed and sized and fitted. No, it was just the two of them, the breezes, and the feeling of all the time in the world to accompany them.

"I'm not going to tell you what to buy. You'll know." His soft comment had been another shock - Alice didn't trust her to make a single decision about her own clothing. Bella found that his simple trust made her more willing to look for something that wouldn't shame him in a crowd of his peers. She didn't feel pressured, though, and that was an oddity. Instead they wandered through the streets, her eyes occasionally straining to look at this or that shining person without being obvious. Carlisle was amused.

"Feel free to look at them, Bella. It's not as though they aren't returning the favor." She blushed, especially when he brought her hand up to kiss it softly. "I know I'm looking," he murmured, setting the blood in her veins afire. She wasn't the only human, she learned, but she seemed to be the only tourist, and that alone made her hyper-aware of the considering gazes she received as they passed. It would have made her a bit more self-conscious were it not for the golden-haired Adonis at her side. She had to admit this suited him, the leisurely pace, the laid-back atmosphere, so different from the hustle and bustle of civilization in the States.

"You seem so at home here," she mentioned at one point. They'd stopped to watch a group of local children playing an impromptu game of kickball, and she smiled at their fierce playfulness as they stood in the shade of a large cloth canopy suspended above a booth where an old woman was selling what was easily the most amazing coffee Bella had ever had the pleasure of smelling. She was so caught up in watching the kids play that she was almost startled when Carlisle handed her a cup of the fragrant roast, but took the cup and sipped gingerly. It was strong, with a foam on the top that tickled her nose but was far from unpleasant. She was aware he was watching her pleasure in the brew, his lips curving in a smile at her obvious enjoyment. After she'd finished her coffee he handed the cup back to the old lady with a bow and a few murmured words that had the old lady laughing. She stood up and walked over to Bella, reaching out one wrinkled hand to pat Bella's arm. She then said something else in Greek, something that had Carlisle apparently stammering a response, and she laughed again. Bella would swear that she'd never heard a sound as comforting as this old woman's laughter. It was everything warm and homey and welcoming. Shortly afterward they continued their journey past the shops and market stalls. They'd been walking for a little while when Bella saw it.

"It" was a strapless a-line ball gown in a shimmering royal blue, accented by thin silver piping at the sweetheart neckline and he bottom hem. "It" had matching long arm bands and - amazingly enough - a matching mask, with long plumed feathers and shining sequins in the same shade as the dress itself. Bella knew without a doubt that it would fit as if custom-tailored especially for her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she slowly walked over to it. The material against her hand was softer than anything she'd ever felt, and she knew that she had to have this dress. If the world were to end tomorrow, she didn't want to have it end without being able to say that she'd owned something so flawlessly gorgeous.

"You will look absolutely amazing in that," came the soft honey-sweet voice in her ear as Carlisle leaned down to kiss her before walking over to a lady standing by the racks of clothing. Bella's attention, however, returned to the dress, running her fingers back and forth over the material. She lost track of how long she stood there, coming back to the present only at his light touch on her waist. She turned to him, unsure of what to say, but his smile was radiant.

"It will be waiting at the villa when we get back." With a squeal she threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately as his arms came up to hold her against him. She wasn't aware of anything besides Carlisle for a few moments, but then the snickers and comments from the gathering crowd began to filter in. Carlisle sensed her mortification but instead of letting her go, he simply let her slide down until her feet were once more on the ground, though she was still pressed tightly against him, a move that allowed her to slide her hands inside his open shirt and bury her face in his shoulder. A particularly loud voice rang out, saying something she didn't understand, but it didn't seem rude or violent in tone - just playful and a bit racy. She blushed even though she didn't know what was said. Carlisle tore his gaze from hers long enough to smile out at the crowd, saying something in response before kissing her again.

"Should we head home, _bellissima_?" She just nodded. With a gentle motion they were separated and he was holding her hand again, walking with her back the way they'd come, the crowd dissipating behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper could tell as soon as Alice walked in that something had happened. Her emotions were overflowing and bubbly to him, almost like a glass of freshly-poured soda as it tickled the nose. Since she came back alone, he assumed Edward was still out there, but also figured if it had been a disaster she wouldn't be this happy. He kissed her cheek, catching a strange scent that he didn't really bother to think about, and she laughed.

"Should I ask how it went, darlin'?" he questioned.

"Let's go upstairs," was her only response. Once there, however, he watched in unabashed amusement as she flung herself onto the bed, bouncing a bit like a child who had just been given what she'd always wanted for Christmas.

"It was great! Edward dipped into my mind and I sucked him off!" Jasper did a double-take.

"You what?" he replied, astonished. ~That explains the scent I caught.~

"Yup! He wasn't expecting it either." Her happiness was contagious and he flopped onto the bed with her, laughing as she jumped onto him.

"So I can assume he didn't mind, right?" She shook her head.

"He was shocked at first when I started to unbutton his pants, but I told him I wanted to give him a hand job to go with what he would be seeing in my mind. Then when he was too far gone to stop, I went down on him. It worked just like Rose said it would!" Jasper laughed out loud.

"For all that Ed thinks he got one over on us, the result was almost the same anyway." He was completely amused at this point. "We'll get him to calm down and be rational even if it takes all of us. Where's the boy now?"

"He went hunting for a bit, but said he'd be back before too long. I was thinking we should all be playing the game when he gets in, so he doesn't think anything of what happened. If we push too hard right now, he'll bolt like a deer. And while the chase may be fun..."

"The toll on him wouldn't be worth it," finished Jasper for her. They snuggled on the bed for a few moments, totally in agreement, before wandering out to find the others. They had some rocking out to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The deer was quick, but not quick enough. Afterward he simply walked at human pace for a while, letting the events of the past few hours filter through his brain. He'd just gotten a blow job. From his sister. He supposed the thought should bother him, but it didn't. ~Maybe I really am becoming desensitized to this whole thing,~ he mused. It didn't change the fact that he wanted his first time actually having sex to be with Bella. But it did give him a lot to think about. A thought crossed his mind.

~I wonder if I should ask her to marry me when she gets back? Or wait until she graduates.~ That, and other thoughts as well, kept him comfortable company as he headed back to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the villa, Bella darted upstairs to find that - true to his word - there was a box on the bed. She wanted to tear it open, put the dress on...but she knew it was simply her eagerness to look beautiful. ~Face it, girlie,~ her mind interjected, ~you want to look beautiful for him.~ The thought made her blush.

"I think I prefer that color on you." His smooth voice washed over her from the doorway and she turned to face him.

"What color?" she asked, slightly confused. She felt her pulse race as he slowly walked towards her, every motion proclaiming him as 'not-human' and proud to be so. When he was less than a foot away from her he stopped, bringing his fingertips up to her face.

"This color," he murmured, tracing her flush from her cheeks down over her throat until his fingertips brushed the swell of her cleavage through the tube top. She gave a little moan and swayed towards him. He kissed her gently, lingeringly, for a few moments before releasing her.

"I think this would be a lovely time for me to show you the joys of swimming on the Greek isles, and stretching out on the warm sand for the express purpose of being given a massage. It will help you relax before we have to start getting ready for the gala." ~Warm sand? Massage? Am I dreaming?~ She smiled at him.

"I'd love that," she murmured. "Should I change?" He walked over to the armoire, pulling out a rolled-up towel.

"You have a swimsuit inside here that should work..." he paused, caressing her with his eyes, "...just fine." Handing it to her, he kissed her and headed out of the room. "I'll meet you outside." She stood there a few moments before beginning to yank off her clothing, unrolling the towel to find a slinky, teal-colored bikini. Without a second thought for her usual modesty she hurried into it, even going so far as to check her reflection in a mirror to make sure it fit properly before wrapping the towel around her waist. She decided to forgo shoes at all, wanting the feel of the sand between her toes. Darting outside was met by a sight that had her all but drooling.

~Carlisle. Swim trunks. Sunlight. Stretching.~ About that point her brain overloaded and she was left just watching him move. He turned to her, holding out his hand in mute request, a motion she gladly accepted. They walked together to the shoreline and she could have swooned at the feel of the damn sand beneath her feet, just as soft and smooth as she'd hoped. He stood there as she walked forward, content to watch her play in the surf for a while before joining her. They had been swimming for an hour or so, judging by the path the sun had taken in the sky, when Carlisle picked her up and carried her out of the water.

"Time for your massage, beautiful." And then she was stretched out on the sand on her stomach while his fingers made short work of any discomfort and brought lovely tingling sensations to the fore. Her last thought before slipping into happiness-induced naptime was that she must have done something really spectacular in a past life to deserve this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle's translation guide:

_ bellissima  
_most beautiful

*sigh* Wish he weren't married. And fictional. Then again, I wish for my bills to be paid on a regular basis as well. LOL Momma always said, if you're going to wish, wish big.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: So we finally get to experience a side of Carlisle that few have ever known. Will Bella like what she sees? *evil chuckle*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nervous. She should be used to this now. She was always nervous. But somehow, this seemed more intense. She wanted so much to be beautiful, to look beautiful tonight. The dress laid out on the bed beckoned to her, fresh from her shower, but she forced herself to take some time, brushing out her hair and making sure she was completely dry. She was alone for the moment, Carlisle somehow sensing her need to prepare for this on her own. A part of her wondered why she was so stressed. ~It's just a dance. Nothing stellar.~ She tried to convince herself, but herself had other ideas.

~It's a masquerade ball. With the elite of vampiric society - a society you didn't know existed until a relatively short time ago. With a roomful of people so beautiful they could make the heavens weep.~ Her mind paused. ~And it's Carlisle taking you.~ That was the crux of the matter, she knew. Somehow it wouldn't be so bad if the people there didn't think she was up to their standards, but knowing that her appearance and behavior would reflect on him was enough to have her stomach wanting to scurry for the nearest dark corner and burrow in. She couldn't stall any longer, however, so she returned to the bathroom and began to get ready. Her hair was still slightly damp, the ends curling a little, and she decided that with a little teasing and a bit of luck, she could make it into a sexy shaggy mane rather than its usual unruly tendrils. It took her a bit of work, but she was finally able to live with it. She'd wondered about her makeup, deciding against anything spectacular because the mask would likely block most of it. Instead she went for her usual - dark eyeliner and feather-lash mascara - and accentuated her eyes. A small tinge of blue from her limited eyeshadow collection to accent the outer corners of her eyes in case the mask was off, and she felt she was as ready as she could be. She slipped into another garter belt - Alice apparently packed a plethora of the damn things - and a sleek pair of stockings. With careful steps she walked out to the room and the dress she'd been obsessing over.

It was as smooth as she remembered from earlier, and despite her bone-deep certainty that it would fit her perfectly, she had a moment's worry that somehow something would be wrong and she wouldn't be able to wear it. Swallowing hard, she lifted it gingerly and slid it over her head. The dress clung easily to her as though it was meant to adorn her body, the back dipping lower than she'd realized and feeling just right in the process. She didn't even feel the need to smooth it out, to adjust it. She reached for the arm wraps, sliding the first one up over her arm, hooking the silver elastic strap around her middle finger before pulling it up the whole way. After repeating the process on the other arm, she slipped her feet into the stiletto pumps that had miraculously appeared at the foot of the bed. Leaning down to tie the ribbons around her ankles, she realized she'd never seen the shoes before. She made a mental note to ask Carlisle where he'd gotten shoes that so perfectly coordinated with her dress...and then discarded the thought. ~Face it, Bella. He's just that good.~ Finally, clad and primped, she turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror on the inside of the armoire door.

It was a stranger looking back at her, a stranger with an amazing figure sheathed in a dress that looked as though it was made for a goddess. The hem brushed lightly against her calves, accentuating the simplicity of the dress as well as the daring height and sultry look of the shoes. All in all, Bella was pleased.

"_Il vestito può essere bello, ma it' s la donna che la rende bella_," came the soft-spoken words from behind her and she whirled, coming to a dead stop as she took in the vision before her. Carlisle Cullen, all six-plus-feet of him, dressed in a sleek black tuxedo with a cummerbund and tie that matched her dress to the shade. His golden-blonde hair gleamed in sexy disarray, his eyes glowing with a myriad emotions as he walked over to her. She felt her mouth go totally dry.

"There is only one thing missing, _bella mia,_" he whispered. From his pocket he pulled a slim box, holding it out for her to take. Inside, nestled on a bed of black satin, lay a silver rope chain with a delicate sapphire pendant. The pendant was oval, about an inch and a half high, and on it was a design somehow familiar to her, though she was unable to place it immediately. She didn't need to, however, as he began to explain.

"The lion is to signify courage; the chevron is a symbol for protection or accomplishment. The hand is for justice, sincerity, and the three shamrocks denote family perpetuity - or in our case, immortality." Suddenly it dawned on her what she was holding. Laying on its satin bed was the crest of the family Cullen. Her eyes flew to his as he lifted the chain out of the box. "Turn around," he whispered. She could do nothing but obey, feeling the weight of the pendant settle just above the cleft of her breasts. She felt his fingers as he fastened the clasp, and his lips as he brushed them over her skin. He turned her back around to face him.

"You're family, Bella. I had the pendant made before we left Forks, and it has the blessing of every one of us. We've all accepted you as family. Which means that you are entitled to wear our crest proudly for as long as you'll have us." She felt tears begin to slip down her cheeks. "Now, none of that, my beauty. We have a masquerade to attend. Caralla's already sent the car around...it's waiting below." His lips removed the errant tears from her cheeks, his firm fingers raising her mask to her face and snaking the cord nimbly through her hair, fastening the clasp to hold it in place. He donned his own mask - a less bejeweled version of her own, more masculine and almost dangerous looking - and held out his arm to escort her to the waiting limo.

~I know how Cinderella feels now. And it's amazing.~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whatever she was expecting as they arrived at Caralla's estate, it was nothing like what she actually saw. From the approach Bella would have thought that the house would have been in a similar style to their villa - bigger, perhaps. Grander. She was not expecting the quaint cottage-style home with the flower garden in the front yard. Carlisle caught her confusion.

"This is Caralla's home. But this is not where the masquerade will be. That place is about fifteen minutes further down the road." He settled back in the seat, pulling her against him. "Have I mentioned how stunning you look tonight?" His kisses tickled the soft skin behind her ear. "How much I wish we weren't going anywhere? So that I could show you exactly how a lady such as yourself should be treated?" Bella squirmed with desire as he proceeded to whisper in her ear all the things he would like to be doing at that moment - none of which had anything to do with dancing or fraternizing and everything to do with getting her out of her dress and wrapped around him. By the time the car began to slow she was tense, horny as hell, and almost desperate to have him. He caught the wild look in her eyes when she kissed him furiously and laughed at her pique when he pulled away.

"We're here, Bella."

"I don't care. You can't tease me like this and then have me let you go so easily." Her voice was low, tinged with a need he had kindled with his touches, his words. All he did, however, was lean down to kiss her throat before reaching over to open the door. As he helped her out of the car she glared at him. His smile was full of wicked promise and carnal delight as he drew her flush against him, letting her feel how much his ideas had turned him on as well, yet his voice was calm, collected - even arrogant, she might have said.

"I believe you'll find, _bellissima,_ that I can - and will - do whatever I wish to do." He took her hand, looping it through his arm. "Come now. The ball starts." It was then that she got a good look at where they were. The path beneath their feet was entirely made of crushed white seashells, winding into the distance to what looked like a one-to-one scale model of a classic Greek temple, the white marble almost glowing in the light of the rising moon. As they walked, Carlisle began to tell her of the temple - for that is indeed what it was.

"Caralla had settled here and, once she decided to make this a haven for our kind, had thought to make a central gathering place, somewhere everyone could gather at for dancing or matters of state. I believe it was around five hundred years ago that she had this built. She calls it New Aphrodisias, and as far as I recall, it is an exact replica of the primary temple of Aphrodite whose ruins lie near what is now Geyre, Turkey."

"Aphrodite? Isn't that an odd deity for vampires to worship?" He chuckled.

"Well, it's not exactly worship, except in the sense that we vampires are very...lusty...creatures. But I don't believe I need to tell you that, do I?" He'd lowered his voice until the smooth tone rasped against her nerve endings. "You've felt exactly how passionate we are capable of being. And we haven't even looked below the surface yet." By this time they were near the temple, the pillars stretching for what seemed to be miles above her head. ~Two can play at this game,~ Bella thought smugly. ~I'm going to have fun tonight.~ She waited for her moment, when they were too close to the gathering for him to be able to make a response. Once the time was just right, she leaned into him, stretching up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, keeping her voice innocent though her words were anything but.

"Speaking of looking below the surface...it's a shame you didn't raise my skirt higher in the limo. I had wanted to show you how sexy this garter belt looked against the panties I'm not wearing." For the first time ever, Bella saw Carlisle Cullen stunned into silence. So did someone else.

"Carlisle! I don't believe I have ever seen that particular look on your face! Whatever did you say to him, Bella dear?" Caralla said, winding her arm around Bella's waist and pulling her away from Carlisle's grasp. Bella winked at Carlisle before looking at Caralla.

"I simply told him about a chance he'd missed on our way here. This is a lovely place!" she said, looking around in unfeigned admiration. Caralla chuckled at the complete lack of subtlety in Bella's conversational redirection.

"I'm glad you like it. I remember seeing the temple of Aphrodite many times in my journeys, and as it was always a place of rest and enjoyment for me I thought I would recreate it here so I could share it with those I care for." The elder vampire began walking away, Bella in tow, leaving Carlisle wondering exactly how the tables got turned so quickly. It took him less than a second to catch up with them, however, waiting for Caralla to let go of Bella's hand so he could wrap his arms around her waist. The raven beauty simply arched an eyebrow, saying nothing at the interruption but continuing to speak as though nothing had happened. The amused glint in her autumn-colored eyes said it all.

"Well, I will leave you two to...mingle. The music should begin shortly, as the band is setting up. The table at the far end holds refreshments for both mortal and immortal enjoyment." She leaned over and kissed Bella lingeringly, shocking Carlisle as well as Bella before she stepped back, a satisfied look on her peerless features.

"Enjoy your evening! Mask-off will be at dawn's first glow." And with that the enigmatic one was gone, leaving the two of them standing there alone at the edge of the increasing crowd. Bella was content to stand there and simply observe for a while, but Carlisle's voice in her ear brought her back to the very sensually-driven present.

"That was an underhanded trick, _cara mia,_" he growled, his hands on her hips drawing her back against his straining erection. "Don't think you've won." She spun in his arms, feeling confident and dangerous and so alive she could taste it. Fixing him with a sultry glare, she bared her teeth at him in playful challenge.

"I don't think it, I know it. But if you feel the need to assert yourself...who am I to stop you?" For a moment she thought she might have gone too far, pushed too hard. His gorgeous golden eyes had darkened to a deep, rich copper, his eyes narrowed with what she instinctively knew was pure desire.

"Isabella..." he said softly, "You're playing with things you don't understand." She swallowed convulsively. ~Oh my god...this is...I've never seen him so...untamed...~ She couldn't suppress the wave of arousal that threatened to knock her off her feet. "I suggest you stop your game playing unless you're certain you can afford to lose." This was it. Her chance to back down. ~No. I'm sick of being the fragile one. He thinks I'm playing?~ Keeping her gaze on him she leaned forward, closer...closer...near enough to kiss...

At the last minute, she tilted her head to the side and bit down on his neck. The snarl that came from him was raw and primal and had her so close to coming that she nearly collapsed.

"That's it," he whispered harshly. "We're staying for this dance, and then I'm taking you home."

The gleam in his eyes left no doubt as to what he planned for her when they got there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle's translation guide:

_Il vestito può essere bello, ma it' s la donna che la rende bella_  
The dress is pretty, but it's the woman who has made it beautiful.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Ed, when do you want to jump into my brain?" Emmett's question was not entirely unexpected. It had been almost twenty-four hours since his little tete-a-tete with Alice, and he knew by the looks he was getting that everyone was aware of how she had turned the tables on him. An apologetic thought from Jasper let Edward know that the entire thing had been planned, but strangely Edward couldn't find the will to be angry at them. He'd set his limits...and they were respecting them. It was an easier battle to win than he'd thought it would be. Who was he to complain about fallout? ~Especially when her hands and mouth felt so damned good,~ he thought.

~Glad you enjoyed it!~ came the bubbly reply in his mind. ~Rose is waiting not-so-patiently for her turn, by the way.~ He shook his head at Alice's mental reply, turning his attention back to Emmett who was currently hanging upside down from the frame of the balcony they were in the process of building, smacking eight inch spikes into the wall with typical ease, bracing it so there would be stability whenever they added the flooring. The idea to build Bella her own room to escape into, a place to call her own with them, had been Edward's idea, but Esme had quickly taken over the decorating and left the actual construction to the guys.

"Not while you're hanging there like a monkey," he replied. Emmett let go and easily dropped to the ground, landing more lightly than someone his size would usually be expected to.

"Here I am. Now what?"

"I didn't...that's not what I meant."

"So? I'm down, and we're still waiting on Jazz and the girls to come back from getting the rest of the supplies. May as well make the best of the time, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows comically. "Although I do have to tell you I won't be doing what Alice did. I've got no problem sharing your girl, man, but I draw the line at dude-on-dude."

"I wasn't aware there was anything you'd draw a line at," said Edward wryly, earning him a punch from the burly vampire.

"So how does this work, anyway?"

"Basically you just remember what happened and I watch it through your memories."

"Oh, no problem there - I think about it all the time!" He laughed jovially. "I've gotta tell you, Ed, Bella's got some major talent." Edward levelled a steady glare at him.

"Please. Pretend for one minute that you are referring to the woman I intend to marry. Wait, no, don't pretend. Accept it. Now, will you please stop talking about her like she's some cute little weekend bimbo?" Emmett had the grace to look abashed.

"Sorry, Ed. You know me. You know I love Bella - she's awesome. I don't mean anything bad by it, I swear."

"If I thought you did, I'd have torn you apart by now." He sighed. "I was thinking, rather than getting your memories of your times with Rosalie and Bella, I'd...jump into the weekend while the rest of us were out hunting. When it was just you and Jasper and Bella." He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he thought it might be easier to watch this one through Emmett's thoughts. No sooner than he mentioned what he wanted to see than the images came flooding into his mind...the costume she'd worn - ears and tail and all...the sultry, smokey looks she gave...the way she jumped in and took complete control...her demands to have them both join her -

"Seriously?!" Edward barked. Emmett just nodded, the memory leaving him as speechless in recollection as it had when she'd first said it. ~There seem to be a good many things she's learned about herself. Will she even still want me when she comes back?~ He wasn't aware he'd been projecting until he felt Emmett's big hands on his shoulders. His brother's voice was serious, sincere.

"Listen, Ed. That girl will want you until the stars fall from the skies. You are her life just like she's yours. If she were the type that could be lured away by a good fuck and some sweet words, you and I both know she would have been gone long before now. She'll be back, and she'll be waiting for you. Don't beat yourself up." Edward didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he could.

"Thank you. This is..."

"Difficult for you. We all know now. Wish you'd have said something earlier. I mean, I might've ribbed you about it for a while, but hell, man, that's what I do. I'd have understood. So would everyone else. Kinda sucks that you had to let my wife beat the living hell out of you in order for all this to come out, but at least it did. Though I wished I could have seen it. Rose is fucking HOT when she's pissed off." The look on Edward's face told Emmett all he needed to know. "See? Told ya so. Why do you think I rile her up so often?" Edward just shook his head.

"Still, thanks. For letting me see, and everything."

"Any time, bro. Any time." The crunching of wheels on the driveway broke into their conversation. "Well, seems they're back. Let's get this room built for your ladylove, shall we?" In a flash Emmett was back doing his bat impression on the balcony. Edward simply sighed and picked up his tools, images flickering through his mind, keeping him absorbed as his hands went back to the mindless task of hammering together the braces for Bella's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The food smelled amazing. The music - though not what she'd expected - was incredible. The biggest shock for her was to see the gathered multitude of sparkly-skinned ethereal beings that mingled and danced with such grace as to make her swear she was dreaming. However, all of it paled in comparison to the energy she could feel coming off of Carlisle in waves. It was a heady mix of desire and determination, lust and power and surrender and demand. The band had barely begun to play when he all but dragged her to the floor, pulling her close with a gentleness that wasn't reflected in the pure need she saw in his eyes. She suddenly felt all her old self-doubt come back, and for a moment that darkened gaze softened, his fingers brushing the small of her back gently..

"Trust me, Bella. Close your eyes like I've taught you. Your body already knows how to move with mine - you just need to give it time to convince your mind that it's true." She let her eyes flutter closed as much from residual fear as obedience, and allowed the music to wrap itself around her like the arms of the man holding her with such barely restrained passion. The throbbing beat crept into her blood, ever-so-slowly pushing her lack of confidence out of the way to replace it with the need to move in time. She realized with a start that Carlisle had been right. Whenever she trusted herself, it was easy, so very easy. She felt her hips sway, her feet somehow knowing exactly which way he would step and where to step in turn.

"You're beautiful, love." He leaned down and she felt his lips on hers, coaxing, demanding, yet tempered with a sweetness that nearly made her swoon. "_Ogni volta che ti bacio dimentico dove sono_," he whispered before claiming her mouth again. The world, the dancers, the people that were staring at them - all of it faded away until it was just her and him and the music that was filling her with warmth. It was a long time before she was aware of anything but Carlisle, and when she did start to come back to earth the first thing she noticed was the applause. Startled, she tripped over her own feet, expecting to fall, to crash to the ground - in short, expecting anything but her partner. He swept down with her, bracing her in a dip that looked to all and sundry to have been perfectly choreographed, pressing his lips to the swell of her breast just above the neckline of her dress. With casual nonchalance he lifted her back up, his lips meeting hers for one more all-to-brief moment before he spun her in a circle and escorted her off of the dance floor and over to the refreshment table. Her pulse was pounding, out of control, and she felt more off-balance now that they'd stopped dancing than she had moving to the music. She looked over at him, seeing through his facade of poise to the almost violent desire beneath, and she shivered in anticipation. ~Whatever else happens, I refuse to regret tonight,~ she told herself.

"Carlisle! I haven't seen you in eighty years!" A lovely waif of a vampire, tiny and petite with glimmering platinum hair and amber eyes, was suddenly standing next to him, her arms around his neck before Bella could do more than stare. Then the girl kissed him and Bella snarled loudly, startling herself as well as everyone in the immediate vicinity. The other vampire turned her eyes to meet Bella's, taking her arms from around Carlisle's neck, and that was all the opening Bella needed to slide between them, leaning back against his solid form and glaring daggers at the intruder.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend, Carlisle?" asked the silver-haired one. Bella felt his arms go around her waist, his palms pressing her back against him firmly, and watched the woman in front of her pout. She couldn't help but smile smugly at her.

"This is Isabella Cullen. Bella, love, this whirlwind is Desiree Conagall, one of the few vampires I have ever truly disliked."

"Isabella Cullen? She your wife now? What happened to the other brunette you had a while back - Esther? Estelle? - get tired of her?" Bella could feel her own anger rising, not to mention his, but to her amazement when he spoke his voice conveyed nothing but boredom.

"Esme is fine. She's at home with our five children. And no, Bella is not my wife - she's my eldest son's fiancee." Desiree looked flabbergasted, and even more so when he leaned down to press a kiss against Bella's neck.

"So your wife's at home with the kids while you're boinking your son's betrothed? That's messed up." Bella wished she could see the expression on his face, because his voice was droll when he responded.

"So says the bloodsucking leech that worked her way through the beds of all nine of her mortal male siblings in her first week as a newborn before essentially raping her own father to death." Bella sputtered in amusement at the venomous look on the petite vampire's face. "You have absolutely no room to be casting aspersions on anyone else's moral character. Now, would you mind leaving? I would like to spend some time with this beautiful little seductress of mine without your obnoxious voice grating on my nerves." With a huff and a last deadly glance at Bella, Desiree flounced off. Bella couldn't take it any longer. Her laughter bubbled over, making her gasp for air as she tried to collect herself enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She was infinitely glad she hadn't worn any other makeup.

"Was she really...did she do all that?" she asked, looking to Carlisle for confirmation. He nodded, causing her to laugh even harder. "My god, I don't think I've ever heard you be anything other than perfectly polite to anyone! You must really not like her."

"She tried to kill Esme." Bella stopped cold, all laughter gone.

"She what?"

"It was about fifty years ago, maybe a little more. Desiree had decided that she wanted me, and when she saw how devoted I was to Esme she thought to take her out of the picture and put herself into my arms."

"How is it that you didn't tear her to shreds?" He smiled, his eyes lost in memories.

"Esme caught on to her plan. My lovely wife decided to take matters into her own devious hands." Bella had never thought of Esme as devious, but knowing what she herself would do to anyone who tried to come between her and Edward, she could completely understand.

"What did Esme do?"

"Captured her and sold her into a 25-year slavery term to a vampire brothel in Uzbekistan, with the understanding that Desiree was to bear the brunt of the worst work, the most repulsive clients, and filthiest jobs. The platinum-haired bitch hates getting dirty, and detests touching anyone who isn't perfectly primped. She is also ridiculously racist, an odd trait for a vampire. Hates anyone who isn't caucasian in background. So that would be the equivalent of...oh, say, forcing Alice into a dirty fast food outfit every hour of every day of her life for the next two and a half decades." Bella thought she had laughed hard before...now she was collapsed on the floor, gripping his legs for support as the tears rolled down her cheeks. His hand was in her hair, and when she looked up he was smiling wickedly at her, that dark desire still present in his eyes, burning into her with the force of a star gone supernova. He hadn't forgotten. She gulped.

"I do like seeing you on your knees in front of me, Bella love. But it gives me ideas of things I don't think you want to do in public, so you might want to stand up again." Her mirth was drowned out by abject embarrassment and raging lust, her cheeks flaming as she took his hand. They stood in silence for a while, Bella trying to get her emotions in check and Carlisle seemingly content to just stroke her waist through her dress. Fianlly, though, she got her thoughts in order. One came to the forefront of her mind.

"I must she has good taste." He looked at her, puzzled. "Desiree. She has good taste." She watched his expression go totally still, and smiled wickedly, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Having been treated to the mind-blowing feel of you thrusting into me...again...and again...and again...I know I'd do just about anything to for that sensation." She was delighted with his low, almost inaudible moan, with the way he dragged her against him, his eyes burning into her own.

"You little vixen. You want me to mount you right here, don't you? In full view of everyone. I've half a mind to do it, after your little stunt earlier." She shivered, not so much at the thought of being watched but at the knowledge that she was driving him to this point. His words confused her a bit though.

"What stunt?"

"When you bit my neck. In public." She was still confused, and he elaborated. "That is the vampire equivalent of staking a claim. No one who saw that will approach either of us for so much as a dance, and the word will spread through the party. And I would be fully within my rights to bend you over this table, lift up your skirt, and fuck your tight little pussy for hours, to use you until you blacked out." Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. On unsteady feet, she turned to face him.

"Carlisle..."

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do we have to stay for the unmasking?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle's translation guide:

_Ogni volta che ti bacio dimentico dove sono.  
_ Every time I kiss you, I forget where I am_._


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Actually, I don't have the slightest idea of why I'm writing a note. The chapter speaks for itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been about to leave when Caralla found them again.

"Going so soon?" her silky voice drawled. She took stock of the flush on Bella's cheeks, the damn near dangerous look in Carlisle's eyes. ~I would be a fool to stop them,~ she thought, then smiled to herself. ~Oh well. Been called worse.~ She ignored his growl as she looped her right arm around Bella's shoulders and her left one through Carlisle's arm, turning them back around and heading into the fray again. The music had gotten louder, more insistently sensual, and she knew that it would pack a punch, in their current states.

"Caralla Vasiliou," he said in a low, tight voice. She simply raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"You never use my full name. Am I to assume you are upset with me for some reason?" He stood easily three inches taller than she did in her heels, but she wasn't intimidated in the least. She was having too much fun. "Be a dear and go fetch the two of you some drinks, would you? And I'm sure that Bella will need her energy once you leave here, so you might want to think about making her a plate." She ushered him off effortlessly, knowing he'd get about halfway to the banquet table and wonder how the hell she managed to convince him to leave Bella. Oh well. He didn't need to know the full extent of her abilities. No one did. She hadn't lived this long by letting people into her every thought. But with Carlisle out of the way, she had a perfect chance to talk to the human female he'd found so interesting. Not one to beat around the bush, she dove right into the conversation.

"So, I'm assuming by the look on your face that he is an absolutely magnificent lover, and you're dying to get back to the villa." She watched as Bella blushed deeply. ~Such a delight, this one!~ "No need for embarrassment, Little One. I've known Carlisle since before he knew himself. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him, but I'll be damned if I'll force my attentions," she paused and looked Bella square in the eye, "or come between him and what he very obviously wants. I'll admit, I was surprised to get Alice's letter."

"You know Alice?" It seemed the girl was naturally curious. This would make things so much easier.

"I know all of the Cullens, Little One. Carlisle and I speak often, and I've met the entire family. You are Edward's, correct?" She could tell by the look in the girl's eyes that she was right. "In that case, I am willing to bet there are a good number of things he hasn't told you about our lifestyle. I just wanted to take a moment and give you my contact information. If you have any questions, and Edward either balks at telling you or you don't feel you want to ask him, I'd be honored if you would call me. I've been around the vampire world a little while longer than most, and like most grandmothers I take immense pleasure in passing words of wisdom and advice to the younger generations."

"I'm not a...I mean, Edward doesn't..." Bella looked down at the floor. Suddenly Caralla understood. ~Such a beautiful angel, so obviously born for this. The poor dear.~

"He doesn't want you to be turned, does he?" She shook her head. "Well, that's Edward. Perverse to the extreme. Let me guess, he hasn't even done you the favor of making love to you yet." Bella's eyes raised, the look in them a little like shock, a little like fear. And a lot like pain. "That's why you're here with Carlisle. I think I would also be right in assuming that you've run the gamut of the other Cullen boys so far." Bella looked at her, really at her, her face displaying a mixture of sadness and carnal contentment.

"I...I didn't mean to. And I don't regret it. It's just that..."

"You wish it were Edward. I understand. Out bondmates do that to us. No matter how many others we try and use to forget them or ease the ache, nothing works."

"Bondmates?" There was that curiosity again. She guided Bella over to the side, sitting down on a bench and inviting the girl to join her.

"It's an archaic term, I suppose. You feel a connection to Edward, don't you? A sense that if you were to ever be separated, some part of you would die forever." The pain that ricocheted behind Bella's wide-eyed gaze was palpable to the older vampire. "It already happened, didn't it? Something broke you apart."

"He did." Her voice was very small, and Caralla couldn't resist pulling the girl into a hug. ~Damn you, Edward,~ she thought. ~Causing this poor beauty so much pain for so little reason.~ Caralla made up her mind.

"You and I should talk sometime. There is much you need to know before you join our family." Bella looked puzzled. "Before you are turned. It's something you want very much, correct?" She nodded. "Then it will happen. I'm sure Carlisle would be willing to turn you right now, tonight, if you asked. But if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say you are holding out for Edward to make that choice."

"For someone who does a lot of guessing, you seem to be right a lot," came Bella's reply. Caralla smiled brilliantly.

"A benefit of having lived so long. There isn't much I haven't done, and even less that I haven't seen. Wars and peace, death and birth. Dawn over the mountains and sunset across the ocean depths. Hate, and love." Caralla stood, seeing Carlisle returning with two cups and a plate of delicious munchables. She leaned down and kissed Bella again, enjoying the flavor of the girl against her lips. By the time she'd turned Bella loose, Carlisle was standing there, staring at her. She stood up, a Mona Lisa grin on her face.

"Please don't do that again," he muttered. Caralla just laughed.

"My dear boy, whatever are you talking about?" He just looked at her, his eyes daring her to deny. She simply avoided the issue altogether by changing the subject.

"Bella, dear, I would love to take you to breakfast in the morning. Carlisle, you wouldn't deny her a little girl's day out, would you? I promise I'll return her in one piece. Besides, I have it on good authority that a couple of those in attendance tonight are looking to invite you on a hunt at dawn tomorrow." It was his turn to be curious.

"Who?"

"Baron Gillespie and your old friend C'ien Toa."

"You're serious?" She nodded as he took a seat beside Bella. "I haven't seen them in...close to a hundred and fifty years. Where are they?" He looked around.

"They're mingling. They would have come to talk with you and meet your lovely Bella, but after that display earlier..." She let her voice trail off suggestively, enjoying their shared passion vicariously. "At any rate, they were planning on calling on you in the morning. I know it's been over a century, so I simply thought I'd take Isabella under my wing for the day while you caught up. If that is suitable for you, darling," she said, addressing her almost-question to the quiet brunette.

"I think I'd like that," was the firm response. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her, gazing at her with geniune love.

"You don't mind?" She chuckled.

"As much as I could easily spend all day every day in your bed...or on the floor, or out on the beach...I think I might need a break after tonight." Caralla sensed it was time for her to go. She stepped backwards gracefully.

"I will see you in the morning, then, Bella. Simply come to the cafe whenever you are awake and..." she winked at the girl, "...mobile again. Oh, and I won't be offended in the least if you don't stay for masks-off." With that quip and a knowing grin, she walked away and disappeared in the crowd once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd hated to leave, but he'd had no choice. For a long time he'd suspected that basic compulsion was one of Caralla's many talents, but he never thought to be proven right through firsthand experience. Still, Bella seemed unharmed. Not that he'd expected anything different. For all that Caralla was ancient, she was still one of the most warm and caring people he'd ever had the pleasure to meet. Even if she did enjoy her little games. He turned his attention back to Bella, smiling as she looked at the plate of food hungrily. With a grin he picked up a strawberry and held it out to her, brushing the fruit against her mouth. Her lips parted and he was reminded of the incident with the carrot the day they'd left Forks. The only difference was that, that day she'd seemed almost in a trance, unaware of her own actions.

Tonight, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was driving him crazy.

She slowly took the entire berry in her mouth, her lips touching his fingers as she bit down gently, leaving the stem in his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the sweet berry, chewing slowly before swallowing it. When she opened her eyes again they fixed on him with enough desire to make him blink.

"I hope you plan to keep feeding me for the moment, because sitting here is comfortable and I want to save my energy for what I'm going to do to you when we get back ot the villa." Carlisle suppressed a shudder. It wouldn't do at all to let her see how completely she was tearing his walls down. He forced himself to be slow, picking up a melon ball and holding it out for her. She did more than let her lips graze this time. She simply took them into her mouth as well, sucking the juice from them before releasing them to enjoy the melon.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned. "You taste as good as the fruit." With a motion quicker than he could have expected she'd grabbed his hand and sucked his entire index finger into her mouth, tracing her tongue along his knuckles. ~That's it.~ He put the plate down and leaned forward, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her to him. His mouth against her ear, he let his lust-roughened voice work on her libido.

"You'd better be ready to put that pretty little mouth of yours to work, because I want to watch you suck my cock," he growled. "And maybe if you do a good enough job, I'll even let you come sometime tonight." He could feel her shuddering, her body admitting to the need that clawed through her. "Let's go." Food forgotten, he drew her to her feet and guided her firmly out of the throng of vampires, neither of them paying any attention to the smiles and whispers their abrupt departure caused. The walk back up the seashell path was one of the longest minutes of his life as he struggled to keep himself under control. ~God forbid I hurt her...I'd never forgive myself.~ Then they were at the car and he was opening the door and following her in, shoving her down on one of the cushy seats and sitting down across from her. She looked a bit puzzled and he grinned, a predatory smile that made her wriggle in anticipation. She made as if to join him on his seat but he stilled her movement with a wave of his hand. He wanted her where he could watch her without being tempted to take her.

"Lift your dress up." The command came out harsher than he planned, but in a way it was good that it did, because otherwise he knew it would have sounded like begging. To his shock and absolute joy he heard her pulse race at the order. ~Well, well, little Bella. I'd bet you didn't expect to respond so well to this, did you?~ She was suddenly staring at him, obviously shocked at the depth of her own arousal. ~You're going to be far more surprised when I get you into the bedroom.~ His already hard cock twitched at the thought. And then it jumped, because she was listening to him, slowly raising the hem of her skirt up over her calves, above her knees, until she had it bunched around her waist. His mouth went dry at the sight of her legs wrapped in gauzy sheer stockings. And true to her tease from earlier, the garter belt looked absolutely perfect against the panties she obviously wasn't wearing.

"You've got beautiful legs, little kitten," he murmured. "Open them. I want to see how ready you are for me." Her face was for once devoid of blushes as she slowly parted her thighs, her eyes locked to his and her instincts prompting her to comply. "Touch yourself for me."

The rest of the ride back to the villa was a test of his own self control as he coaxed and commanded her, making her guide herself to the plateau just below the release she needed most. He'd ordered her to lower her neckline as well, and he schooled his expression into impassivity at the sight of her milky breasts with their already straining nipples bared to his gaze. He loved watching her use one hand on the petal-pink tips while the other stroked far more slowly than she wanted it to over her wet core. He forbade her to let her fingers inside her heat. He intended his shaft to be the first thing to enter her tonight, and then only after she was insane with need. Eventually they reached their destination and she made as if to pull the bodice of her dress up. His intense gaze stopped her.

"Did I give you permission to cover yourself?" She shook her head. "I want you to walk out of the car and into the villa. You are not to touch yourself again, nor are you to make any effort to straighten your clothing. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Yes, Carlisle," she whispered, her voice small and filled with an unbelievable amount of lust.

"Then go. I will be right up." He waited until she was out of the car and inside the house before allowing himself to sink into the seat in relief. ~If I were human she would be my death.~ He'd intended to wait, to make her squirm before he joined her, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. With a quick tug to adjust his straining erection he got out of the car and followed her. Making his way up to the bedroom, he stopped in surprise at the sight before him. Bella, breasts still exposed to his hungry gaze, was on her knees in the center of the room, head down. ~Dear god!~ His mind went blank for a moment before it gathered itself back again. ~She doesn't even know what she's doing and she's perfect.~ He walked in to the room and walked in a slow circle around her, stopping directly in front of her.

"Look at me." Her response was immediate, her eyes clinging to his own. "I want to give you this chance, Bella. If you don't want this, if you want it differently...now is your opportunity to speak up. Because seeing you like this is enough to shred what little restraint I have left, and you've got about thirty seconds before I completely snap." His admission of need startled him as much as it did her, but her eyes were sure, her voice sincere as she replied.

"I have never wanted another thing, another person, this much in my life. You promised to show me things I've never known. I place myself in your hands."

~God. Help. Me.~

He had her on her back before she had finished inhaling, his tuxedo slacks no match for his furious need, her tight, oh-so-wet center gripping his shaft as he pounded her with a speed and a power just short of causing permanent damage. He struggled to keep hold of himself enough to not hurt her, but oh, the feel of her around him, under him...Carlisle had never known such blinding need. Not ever. Her whimpers and shrieks would have anyone else thinking she was in agony, anyone who wasn't currently aware of how hard she was holding him, how roughly she was lifting her hips to meet his punishing thrusts, the feel of her nails digging into the skin on his back she'd never be able to mark. Soon he could feel her tense and shudder, clamping down on his cock almost painfully as she came.

"Carlisle..." her gasps were music to his ears. But it was her eyes that held him, caught him, rooted his soul in place. "Please...you won't break me...just let go..." He shuddered, trying to stay in control, trying to...her teeth clamped down on his neck and he was lost. All of his rationale, all of his control...he buried himself in the willing heat of the brunette beneath him, thoroughly unable to gentle his thrusting, unable to do anything but claim her with his body as she squealed and bucked against him. He was attuned to her in ways he'd never experienced, full of the knowledge that she would be painfully bruised by the time he was done, and still she urged him on, begging him to fuck her harder, faster. He was so close, but he wanted to feel her orgasm around his thick cock again. Suddenly she leaned up to kiss him once, twice...and on her lips he tasted the sweetest nectar he'd ever known. Her blood was on his tongue and her arms were around his waist and she was screaming his name as she climaxed and then he didn't know anything but the feel of filling her hot depths with his slick seed. It seemed to go on forever, with him feasting on her mouth, on her rich blood like a man possessed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her heels against his ass trying to force him deeper into her core. His frantic thrusting slowed, slowed, finally stopping, and eventually he managed to pry his mouth away, his fear-filled eyes staring in pure shock at the brunette beauty beneath him. Her eyes were shut, her breathing thready, her heart racing. True terror twisted in his soul. ~Dear god, what have I done?~ "BELLA!"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and his heart - the one that hadn't beat in centuries - gave a small jump. She licked her lips and his eyes were drawn to the motion, seeing the cut on her lower lip. He blinked a few times, looking in unfeigned surprise at her utterly pleased expression.

"That...was...absolutely unparalleled. You are magnificent, Carlisle." Her breathing was slowly starting to even out, though her pussy continued to clench at his still-hard member with a vengeance. He couldn't help the involuntary thrust, watching in stunned silence as her eyes rolled back and she shifted to welcome the motion.

"I...Bella...what...you..." Her smile was everything wicked and loving and purely feminine.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me, Carlisle. But you were so deep inside me...I just...had to have part of myself inside you as well." Her eyes suddenly became wary, almost scared. "You're not...mad, are you?" He let out a laugh that was part amusement, part relief...and mostly sheer disbelief.

"So you, what, bit your own lip?" She nodded almost shyly. "And then you kissed me, and..."

"And then you slammed into me so hard I thought I would die from the sheer ecstasy." She laughed a little, the satisfied chuckle of a woman who knows she's in total control. "I may not be able to walk for a while, but you can't tell me it wasn't worth it." With a mischievous smile she clamped her inner muscles onto his cock, wringing a groan from him.

"Dear god, Bella, what are you? No human could have done that. Not to me." She smiled.

"I'm human, all right. But I'm not scared of you, or what you can do. And that gave me the upper hand. Now, are you going to lay here and debate this, or are you going to do what you threatened earlier?" His fractured brain struggled to keep up with the exasperating...sexy...brilliant woman beneath him. She caught his puzzlement and took pity on him.

"I believe you said something about fucking me until I blacked out." With a groan he dropped his head to her shoulder. This promised to be the longest, most utterly amazing night of his entire existence. And as he was immortal, that was saying a lot. With a sigh of surrender he rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Carlisle?" she purred.

"Do you think..?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Neither one of them noticed the moon setting over the still waters of the sea outside the window.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Wow - thank you to everyone who messaged me with questions! I love the fact that I wrote something that gets people thinking! :) Answers are forthcoming, worry not. EPBs are on a rampage again, but unfortunately my work week starts today, so I won't be slamming out the chappies as quickly as I have been the last two days. But they are coming, never fear!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning was waiting to be born, and the six vampires stood back to examine their handiwork.

"She's going to love it, Edward," came Alice's soft voice. He didn't even look at her when he responded.

"You already knew that."

"Yes, but just because I'd seen it. Not because I'd...well, seen it," she finished a bit lamely.

"We do good work, people!" crowed Emmett.

"That we do, Em. That we do." Jasper's soft voice carried in the pre-dawn stillness. "So, Esme, is it time to decorate it?" The family matriarch looked elated.

"Absolutely! Let's go and get started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella awoke to newborn sunlight, the cry of seagulls, a crisp ocean breeze, and a pair of arms around her like cool iron bands. She sighed in bliss. ~Life can't get much better than this.~ She began to stretch, then stopped with a gasp as she felt muscles pulling that had gotten more of a workout the night before than she'd anticipated.

"Good morning, vixen," she heard him murmur into her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"You should know, Carlisle," she responded with a cheeky grin. Turning, she realized that he wasn't grinning with her. In fact, he was holding her gingerly, almost as though he was waiting for her to break. "What's wrong?"

"How much of last night do you remember?"

"All of it," she replied easily, snuggling into his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Carlisle, are you asking me if I remember you tasting my blood?" She knew she was right when he didn't reply. She sat up - granted, the motion took a bit more effort than usual - and fixed him with a glare that was as mock severe as it was genuinely caring. "I told you, I remember all of it. And I don't regret a thing." He sat up with her, his naked chest gleaming in the first rays peeking through their bedroom window.

"What about Edward?" he asked softly. She paused, studying him.

"What about Edward?" she echoed.

"Last night...well, that was the most intimate thing a human can do for a vampire. It transcends physical lust and brings it to an...well, an almost spiritual level."

"And what does that have to do with Edward?" He sighed, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Close your eyes - yes, I know, again. But seriously, close your eyes. Now, in the back of your mind, what do you feel?" A few moments passed as she listened to his instrcutions, tuning out the world around her and just feeling. Suddenly she knew what she was looking for.

"I can feel you in my mind," she whispered. He nodded.

"And I you. And it's going to be that way forever now." She shrugged.

"I don't mind having you there. It's...comforting." He pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair.

"It is, and it always will be, for me as well. But, what happens when Edward sees into my mind, sees you there? He knows - all vampires know - that the only way this happens is with the voluntary sharing of blood, and only if it's not used in conjunction with turning the human."

"So this is a common thing?" He shook his head firmly.

"Not at all. In fact, I've only heard stories myself, and those hundreds of years ago. But the stories are common enough, and I know that Edward knows them too. I don't want him thinking I was trying to seduce you away from him." Her laugher seemed to brighten the worry in his heart.

"Nothing could ever steal me away from Edward. Just as I know nothing could pull you from Esme, not death, not life. And he knows me, knows how stubborn I am." She chuckled again. "Hell, I should think he's more worried that I'll be returning home a vampire as well."

"No danger of that. I would never go against his wishes in that, not unless..."

"Unless what?" He stood and walked to the window.

"This connection...it's an odd thing. If you were to ask me to turn you, I would be able to say no. But if you were to send the wish through this mental bond...well, I could never refuse you. Anything."

"Really?" She didn't need to see him nod to know he was telling the truth. "So it's a form of...what, mind control?"

"It's a trait they used to call 'soul compulsion.' Like I said, not much is known now but stories." The silence was palpable as she stood and walked to him where he stood at the window.

"Caralla would know more, I'm sure," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his naked waist and laying her cheek against the cool skin of his back. He seemed to relax at her touch.

"Actually, yes. I hadn't thought of that. Are you still planning to join her for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Are you going to go hunt and catch up with your old friends?"

"I'd like to. It's been ages." His voice was filled with a plea, and a bit of guilt. She answered the first and smoothed away the latter with a kiss.

"Then I'll join her for breakfast. A day out sounds like fun, and I have some questions. Besides," she chuckled, tracing her finger down the well-defined muscles of his back, "I can't monopolize you for the entire week. Just most of it." He turned, catching her in a hug that was so much more tender than she'd expected. She sighed and leaned into him, enjoying the feel of simply being there, in his arms, as the sun rose. They stood there for a while, watching the scenery morph from the dark mystery of night to the welcoming brightness of day. In their own little world, they both jumped as a shrill whistle cut through the air.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" a voice from below called out. Bella realized belatedly that she was standing at an open window clad only in Carlisle's dress shirt, which was unbuttoned, and her garter belt, stockings, and heels which he had begged her to leave on the night before - a request that had her realizing exactly why Alice had packed so many of them. Carlisle's amused reply brought her out of her reverie.

"We have a room already. Hell, we have an entire villa. Mind your own business, Gillie!" She giggled. This was a new side to her lover she hadn't seen yet - playful and sarcastic. He sounded so...young. She decided she liked this aspect very much.

"Well, if you're going to show off your pretty to the world, you should at least bring her down and introduce her properly," came the voice that Bella now realized belonged to one of the two human shapes standing on the beach below. She blinked when Carlisle drew her into a kiss, then melted bonelessly into it as he played his lips over hers. The catcalls from below were nothing to her - all that mattered was his hands, his mouth. Finally, after what seemed like far too short a time, he pulled gently backwards.

"What do you say, love? Would you care to meet two more vampires?" She nodded. "Then maybe you should put on some clothes. Gillie's got an eye for ladies, and I know for a fact he's never seen anything like you."

"I heard that, Carlisle!" came the reply from below. Bella giggled, kissed him on the nose - much to the obvious amusement of the vampires below - and turned to get dressed. She walked to the armoire, looking through at all of the clothes she'd bought for the trip, trying to decide on something comfortable for the day. Without warning he reached over her shoulder and lifted out a seafoam-green linen sundress, holding it in front of her.

"I thing this would look amazing on you," he said with a smile. She turned to him, taking the hangar and patting his shoulder sarcastically.

"Thank you, Alice." Without warning he had her pressed against the door of the armoire, his mouth moving down her neck, his hand stroking the naked skin bared to him by the open front of his shirt.

"Can I help it if I want to show off the most beautiful woman in all of Greece?" His hands moved down to trace under the edges of her stockings. "_Lo rendent mio pazzesco con desiderio,_" Bella gasped.

"Do I really?" she whispered, her voice a bit shaky. He looked at her in mild confusion, seeing the same thing in her eyes.

"Did you..?"

"Understand what you said? Yes."

"But you don't speak Italian?" She shook her head. "Interesting." He decided to test the theory that had just sprung into his mind.

"_Je dois être à l'intérieur de vous, ici, maintenant_." His voice was husky, and he felt her shudder against him before wrapping first one, then the other of her legs around his waist.

"Do it, Carlisle...please..." He could feel her shock, her lust, and the way she rubbed against him like a cat in heat had him moaning.

"This isn't going to be slow or gentle, Bella," he tried to warn her, but before he got the words out her lips had fused to his and she was pushing the waistband of his pants down and impaling herself on him. It was hard, fast, nothing as brutally rough as the night before but still enough that she gasped every time he slammed into her, pinning her to the wood with each thrust. He knew he wouldn't last this time, and neither would she, so he saved the teasing and simply took her, coaxing whimpers and little mewling cries from her as he lifted her higher, angling himself within her, feeling her shudder as she peaked, pulling him over the edge with her. After a few moments she removed her legs from his waist, sliding down until she was standing none-too-steadily on the floor.

"I take it back."

"What?"

"Aphrodite is the perfect vampire goddess." His smile was all the answer she needed. She bent down and picked up the sundress from its place on the floor. "I think I'd better get dressed. Your friends are waiting, I have a breakfast date...and it seems any time I'm sans clothing, it causes us to be late." With a wink she turned and walked into the bathroom, leaving him grinning like a besotted fool and looking for a comfortable pair of jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the beauty that rocked the vampire community last night," came a sugared British accent as they stepped outside of their villa. Carlisle's hand came to rest possessively against the small of her back, and Bella loved the sensation. Almost purring with happiness, she held out her hand to the one who had spoken. To her shock, instead of returning the handshake the graceful tawny-haired vampire grasped her fingers lightly, bowing over her hand and kissing it, the motion more graceful than anything she'd ever seen in films. Carlisle sighed in feigned exasperation.

"Bella, love, this is Baron Joshua Gillespie. Rogue, playboy, complete womanizer, and one of the deadliest hunters I have ever known. Gillie, this is Bella Cullen." She saw Gillespie's aristocratic eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"Cullen? _Enchanté,_ my dear. The moonlight over our little _soireé_ last night didn't do you justice, I'm afraid. You are far more beautiful than I recall." Bella blushed at the praise. Carlisle just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"All right, Gillie. Knock it off. I won't have you stealing my girl." Gillespie's expression looked positively wicked.

"Not much chance of that, judging by what we just heard. I'd say she's perfectly happy being right where she is. Or where she was, rather, about twenty minutes ago." Despite her embarrassment, Bella felt herself rising to the bait.

"I don't know that 'happy' would be the correct word, Baron Gillespie. Thoroughly satiated, perhaps." She glanced at Carlisle out of the corner of her eye. "At least for the moment." Gillespie roared with laughter.

"She has you there, Cullen. You've bedded a little spitfire, there's no doubt. Tell me, my dear," Gillespie reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, speaking in a stage whisper, "Is it true that he never loses that damnable control of his?" She grinned impishly.

"It used to be true. But not anymore." Behind her, Carlisle groaned, deciding to change the subject.

"C'ien Toa, this is Bella. Bella, C'ien Toa. I met him years ago doing medical work for a small tribe on the outskirts of Kufra, in what is now Egypt." Bella turned to the dark-complected man that had stepped forward, greeting her with an elaborate bow.

"Pleased to meet you," she murmured. His voice took her off guard. It was low, melodious, and almost totally without accent of any kind.

"The pleasure is certainly mine. I relish meeting anyone that can bring the great Carlisle Cullen to his knees so easily. You should be proud of yourself, my dear." His tone was playful, making Bella laugh.

"Oh, I am," she said with a grin. "I am." She turned around, raising on tiptoe to kiss Carlisle thoroughly. "I'm off to breakfast. I've got a billion questions for Caralla. So if I'm not here when you get back..." She tapped her head, then his. "...come find me." Ignoring the gasps from behind her, she kissed him again, then turned back to the two newcomers. "It was an absolute pleasure to meet you both. Enjoy yourselves!" She took a step, then paused, unable to resist the temptation. "Just try not to wear him out too much. That's my job." The laughter followed her as she made her way down the beach to the cafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle's translation guide:

_Lo rendent mio pazzesco con desiderio,  
_You make me crazy with desire

_Je dois être à l'intérieur de vous, ici, maintenant, _(Yes, he's speaking French now as well. All will be explained. :) Worry not. )_  
_ I need to be inside you, here, now_.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: I apologize, but this will probably be the last chapter for the evening, as I'm going to visit the in-laws for dinner. But I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she approached the cafe, Bella took the time to truly look around, take in everything that she'd missed on her first walk here. There were people on the beach already, playing and laying and just...being people. It struck her, somehow. They were all people. Some may have been sparkling, but it didn't matter - there were no lines of demarcation here. She realized that, in this escape club for vegetarian vampires, everyone really was equal. The thought made her warm and fuzzy, and she resolved to come back to Anti Paxos as often as possible. She was within a few yards of the cafe by then and could make out Caralla sitting with deceptive elegance at a side table. The vampire stood as she approached.

"Bella, darling! I was wondering if he planned to keep you all day, or if he was going to relinquish you long enough to get some breakfast."

"Well, I think this time I was to blame." They shared a laugh as they sat down, the other woman motioning to the waiter who disappeared inside the building.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering food for you."

"Not at all. I am starving!"

"Well, with the way you're walking today, and the marks on your neck, I'm not in the least surprised." Caralla chuckled at Bella's blush. "You've been here with Carlisle for days now and you can still blush? Bella moaned.

"I know, I know. I just...can't seem to control it. It's really a pain."

"But so beautiful, my dear! Don't try and change that. Those marvelous pink hues will be gone after you are turned, so enjoy it while you can." They made small talk while Bella ate, Caralla enlightening her on things as trivial as climate, as in depth as the local politics. Bella found herself soaking up every word. Finally, however, her plates were clean, her coffee cup empty. Caralla stood, extending her hand.

"It's such a beautiful day, I thought we'd walk and talk." She grinned. "Give you a chance to stretch those muscles with some other form of physiacl exertion." Bella chuckled and stood, taking the black-haired goddess' hand and walking with her. They were quiet for a while, simply walking down the beach like old friends. Finally, however, they reached a shady overhand and Caralla paused, looking at Bella with intensity.

"So, tell me, Bella. Are you in love with Carlisle?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To watch the look on her face, that flush returning, the expression in her eyes...Caralla could tell she hadn't even considered the question before. She had to give Bella credit, though. The girl thought hard about her answer before she opened her mouth.

"No, not really. It's not like that." Caralla sat on a rock, expressing by her demeanor her willingness to listen. Bella, on the other hand, began to pace.

"It's different somehow. I am so in love with Edward. He's practically all I think about. Even when I'm..." she trailed off, and Caralla just sat there silently, allowing her the time she needed to gather her obviously rampant thoughts. "Even when I'm in bed with Carlisle, a part of me still cries out for Edward. That sounds horrible, I know, almost like I'm just using Carlisle. but that couldn't be further from the truth. I think...I think this experience has taught me the difference between loving someone and being in love with them.

"I love Carlisle dearly. He's kind, considerate, a perfect gentleman. Witty and -" she took a deep breath, "- unbelievably gorgeous and he does things to me that I couldn't even have imagined. I love his sense of humor, the way he laughs at my clumsiness. The way he holds me whenever we've finished making love. But when I think of my future, the only arms I can see around myself are Edward's. And I'm absolutely thrilled with that. Am I making any sense? It's so hard to describe..." she trailed off.

"I believe I understand, Bella." She patted the rock beside her, coaxing Bella to sit down and lean against her shoulder. She stroked Bella's mahogany hair as she spoke. "Edward is your life. You can't imagine living without him - you con't imagine wanting to. But you will always treasure this time on my island with Carlisle, and the bond between the two of you is precious to you in ways you know you may never fathom." Bella sat up, her face a perfect image of shock. "Yes, I can sense your bond. Honestly it doesn't surprise me in the least. And once Edward sees that it isn't a mark of Carlisle taking you away, he's going to be very relieved that someone else has the ability to care for you as well."

"You think so?"

"I know it. Edward may be rash and impulsive, even jealous, especially when it comes to those he cares for. But he is one of the most loving people I have ever met, and you are so precious to him that whatever makes you happy will aid in making him happy."

"I hope you're right, Caralla." Bella sighed again. "I just...I can't imagine regretting this at all."

"Do you feel better now, having finally heard yourself say all of this out loud?" Bella nodded. "Then, is there anything you wish to ask me? I promise to answer honestly, and if I do not know an answer I have no problems admitting it."

"Well, I was wondering...shat is soul compulsion?" Caralla laughed richly.

"Oh, Isabella, you are quite a woman. You jump right past the typical questions to delve into a subject older than I am, and that's saying a lot."

"I just...Carlisle mentioned it this morning. He seems a bit worried about this entire situation."

"Can I ask a question first? Then I will answer yours as well as I am able."

"Shoot."

"Why did you let him taste your blood?"

"Well...it was more like...okay, honestly, I tricked him into it." Caralla raised an eyebrow, chuckling at Bella's sheepishness. "See, Carlisle's always been a bit of an obsession of mine, since we met. I thought he was possibly the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and this was before I knew the Cullens were vampires. I'm...a bit accident-prone, you could say. I'd just nearly been squashed by a car. Edward had saved me, then taken off, and at that point I wasn't sure why he did because it seemed that he hated me. That's another story, though. Anyway, I was sitting in the hospital and Carlisle walked in and I almost passed out."

"He does have that effect on people, doesn't he?" said Caralla a bit wistfully, motioning Bella to continue.

"After I found out that he was a vampire, I began to wonder exactly how hard it was for him to be a doctor. Being around human blood all day...until he mentioned that he doesn't even smell it any more. He was stitching up a cut on my arm...another long story...but even though he seemed fine with it, I could swear that his nostrils flared a bit. I never got a chance to ask. Never had the courage, actually. I didn't think about it again until the ball last night. I don't know what possessed me to bite his neck - but whenever he told me the significance of what I'd done suddenly I wanted...I don't know. It was like I wanted him to have a part of me no one else would. So, when we were back at the villa, when we..." She trailed off, completely flustered, but Caralla said nothing, instead giving her a chance to get herself back in order. "I bit my lip too hard and tasted blood. And I knew then that I wanted him to, too. So I kissed him." Caralla grinned, a conspiratorial smile woman to woman.

"And how was it then?" Bella looked down at her hands for a moment before responding.

"It was un-fucking-believable." They looked at one another, then both began to laugh, a shared amusement between two women who usually don't have a chance to be so open with anyone. Once the mirth had died down, Caralla spoke.

"Well, I have to give you credit, my dear. In the nearly four hundred years since he was born to this life, no one - and I mean, no one - has ever managed to break down that solid will he's cloaked himself in. You are very very special, Bella, and you mean the world to him. And regardless of what happens today, tomorrow, a hundred years from now, you will always have that connection to remind you of one another.

"To answer your question, soul compulsion is...I suppose one might refer to it as mind control, though it really isn't anything of the sort. Let me ask you - is there anything you wouldn't do for Edward?" Once more Caralla was impressed by the fact that Bella didn't snap an answer off like so many would have. She thought about it, whirling her mind around her response before setting it free.

"Only one thing. I won't stay human for him. I want to become a vampire for him, but if he doesn't want me when I'm like him, I won't regret changing. I'll miss him painfully, and I know from experience that it will tear my heart out. But I would hate myself for staying human just because he wished it. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely. Now, to apply that to soul compulsion...if you and Edward bonded, and he sent his wish for you to remain as you are through that bond, not only would you remain human, but it would never occur to you to change. Do you understand?" Bella looked thoughtful.

"So it's not so much forcing a person to go against their own desires. It's more like shaping their desires to match what you want them to be in such a way as to cause no animosity."

"Precisely. You would never remember your strong desire to be anything but human. You would remain as you are now, and you would never miss the opportunity not taken simply because it would never cross your mind that the opportunity existed. It's a bit confusing, I admit."

"No, no, I think I get it. That's...a bit scary."

"Are you scared of Carlisle now? Of the fact that he - through your actions - has that control over you?"

"No! Not even remotely. I trust him." Caralla could tell that Bella had spoken the truth by the complete lack of hesitation in her eyes. "But...I don't think I'm going to bring up this subject with Edward. I know he would use it for what he would consider my own good. But the last time he did something 'for my own good,' it nearly killed me, him, and the rest of the family." Caralla simply looked at her, a question in her eyes. "Edward left to keep me safe, but due to a mixed vision that Alice had and Rosalie jumping the gun and telling Edward, he thought I'd committed suicide, so he went to the Volturi to kill himself." Caralla gasped.

"I never...no one told me that." Bella shook her head.

"No reason to. It all worked out for the best. Although they did have to promise to turn me - which I don't object to, but Edward still doesn't want to consider." Caralla decided a subject change was in order. Bella had the answer to one question - it was time to see what else the prettu brunette had floating around in her mind unanswered.

"Well, that is the core of soul compulsion. What else can I tell you?"

"Um...I was wondering...okay, vegetarians have golden eyes. Those who feed from humans have red eyes." She paused. "So why are yours both?"

"Ahh, you noticed."

"Kind of difficult not to."

"Well, it's simple really. I sustain myself through animal blood. But I indulge myself by drinking from humans. Never enough to kill them, and never from the same one so frequently as to cause problems. But it is a rare treat, and it brings them pleasure as well, so every once in a while I reward myself and one of my servants."

"Pleasure? How is that possible? Doesn't the venom hurt?"

"Oh, excruciatingly. But I never inject venom when I feed for fun." Bella looked astounded, and Caralla smiled inwardly. "I heard about your run-in with the rogue, James. Edward sucked the venom from your bloodstream, correct?" Bella nodded. "And when your blood was clean he had a hard time stopping, also correct?" Another nod. "In those few moments after the venom had been removed, but before he stopped...what were you feeling?" She saw Bella's eyes widen with dawning understanding.

"It felt...good. Like, physically..."

"Sexually enjoyable, correct?" Bella's blush answered for her. "If he'd have continued, you could have easily climaxed, am I right? And all from him drinking from your wrist. Now," Caralla said, shifting and leaning back against the rock, "imagine if he was making love to you. Take away the moments of agony while he removed the venom from your blood, and focus only on those few seconds of pleasure. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Oh god."

"Exactly. When done properly, the bite of a vampire doesn't have to fill the wound with venom. It takes years of practice, but it is entirely possible to learn to not turn everyone you feed from." Caralla laughed again. "Otherwise there would be far fewer humans living on Anti Paxos."

"So you...from them..?" Caralla nodded.

"I love the humans that choose to live here. They are always free to go - but few ever do. They have everything they wish for." Bella thought about it. "You can't mean to tell me that you haven't wondered why a vampire resort, as it were, serves such amazing food and drink for the living?"

"I had wondered that, actually."

"It is because of the humans here. Firstly, Greeks are passionate about many things. Love, family...and food. This civilization prides itself on the preparation and consumption of some of the most amazing delicacies known to the human world. Secondly, you won't find a Greek cook who is willing to make less than their best meals to serve to others. It's a sign of respect, of friendship, and of acknowledgement of the recipient as a worthy person in their own right. Even a simple cup of coffee is a mark of pride."

"That's amazing." Bella chuckled. "I could enjoy that attitude quite easily."

"It is splendid. So they cook and create wonderful food. And the rare human who visits reaps the rewards." Caralla was smiling. "Speaking of food, we've been here for a long protion of the morning. Would you like to wander back to the cafe? Jhiros - he's the cook today - is making his mouth-watering lamb stew for lunch." Bella nodded, smiling, and the two began their trip back to the cafe, enjoying the sun and the sand and the company of a new friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: The chapter is short, but the action isn't. ; ) I hope it balances out enough for y'all. I hate my new work schedule. If not for that, I'd still be writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If he was honest with himself, he was neither surprised nor worried when - shortly after Esme drug the guys off to go buy paint - Rosalie sought him out in his bedroom. Instead, his mind flitted back to Alice's comment - "_Rose is waiting not-so-patiently for her turn, by the way,_" - and found himself staring at the sweet, devious smile that graced her lips. ~Why do I think she has something planned?~

"So you told Emmett that you'd rather hear our night from my perspective." Edward couldn't remember if he had actually said that or just implied it, but he found he didn't care, as it was true either way.

"Yes, that was a thought that I'd had." She was close enough to him now that if she leaned forward just a little she'd be pressing against his rapidly swelling dick. He wasn't sure if he would mind.

"I'll tell you right now, I'm not as sneaky as Alice. I'll just tell you what I want - and right now I want to go down on you while you do your instant-replay thing in my thoughts." If he were human he would have gulped. "So what do you say?" She reached out, trailed her hand across his stomach just above the waistline of his jeans. "Are you going to let me get you off, or should I wait downstairs? Because when you start rifling through my memories, it's going to make me hornier than I already am, and if you don't want me doing something about it I'd best step out of the room before you start so I'm not tempted." His mouth seemed to jump ahead of his mind.

"You can stay," he heard himself saying. Her grin was sheer joy and promise, and she tackled him to the bed.

"God, I was hoping you'd say that!" Her hair tickled his neck as she bent down, forgoing all illusions of subtlety and just biting the buttons off of his shirt. "Where do you want to start?" she asked, nipping at his collarbone. He almost couldn't think enough to answer her, but he found words.

"The...um...whatever set it all off for you guys." Suddenly he had an image of Bella, completely naked, bent at the waist as she brushed her hair. He groaned out loud. "God, Rose! Warn a guy first!" She looked at him, her patented Cheshire Cat grin curving her lips.

"Why would I want to warn you? It's not as much fun. Besides," she said, stroking her palm against his still-clothed erection, "now you know how I felt. And that's kind of the point of this whole...exercise...isn't it?" She kissed him lightly. "Do you want more?" He knew she wasn't just asking about what she remembered, but he realized the answer was the same regardless.

"Absolutely." Unlike Alice, Rosalie didn't skip past anything to do with her and Emmett, so Edward was treated to the intense sensations had that slammed through Rose's mind whenever her husband had picked her up and carried her downstairs. What did surprise him a bit was the images that had gone through her head while Emmett was fucking her - none of them about him, as they were all centered on the things she wanted to do to the all-but-innocent little human. Between that and Rose's hand opening the button of his pants, Edward found himself ridiculously close to coming, and he knew he hadn't even started. Rose caught his surprise, raising up slightly to look at him.

"How about we try something? You lay here like a good boy while I suck on your cock, and after I've made you come, then we start this again?" She caught his stunned look and grinned, completely without apology. "I want to know the first time you shoot off in my mouth that it's mostly because of me and not what I'm thinking about your admittedly sexy girlfriend. That okay?" He could only nod, and then he lost that ability as well when she yanked the fly of his pants apart and bent down to tease him through his boxers.

"God...Rose..."

"Sit up, lean against the bedpost." He listened, watching in amazement and no small amount of desire as she sat up straight and, with one fluid motion, pulled her shirt over her head, freeing her bare breasts to his gaze and trapping him with his own suddenly raging lust. "I want you to play with my nipples while I lick you," she murmured, climbing back up to him again and placing his hands on her skin. Edward moaned, squeezing the firm globes with almost no conscious thought. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the soft skin, her already hard nipples begging for attention. He was so absorbed with letting his hands memorize her that the sudden feel of her mouth on him made him gasp, thrusting his hips up impuslively to force his cock deeper into her throat. She didn't even pause, just swallowed him until her nose was resting in the soft hair at the base of his dick, one perfectly manicured fingernail tracing back and forth against his already-tightened balls. Without warning, she began to suck lightly, then harder, her mouth working up and down his shaft with near-unimaginable skill. He realized he was digging his fingers into her breasts and that she wasn't objecting in the slightest. He began to roll her nipples between his fingers, pulling on them while she urged him on. Keeping the suction up, she snaked one hand inside the waistband of her own pants as she began to talk to him in her mind.

~Mmmm...do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this...to suck on this beautiful, hard rod...fuck my mouth, Edward, you can't hurt me...~ One of his hands left her breast to tangle in her hair, controlling her motions as he thrust himself between her lips over and over again. She moaned, the vibration shooting straight to his throbbing nuts. ~God, yes...Edward...oh, you'd better deep-dick your girl as soon as she gets home, 'cause I promised to let her be your first, but I so want to ride this thick, hard cock of yours...~ That was all it took - the combined thoughts of finally having Bella, and the image of a naked Rosalie sliding up and down his shaft...with a groan he yanked her head down, thrusting as far into her willing mouth as he could go before unloading shot after shot of cream down her throat. Suddenly, as his mind was still wide-open to her, he was treated to the amazing feel of Rose exploding into her own orgasm, brought on by her busy fingers and - to his shock - the sheer sensation of having him in her mouth. He stared in amazement as she sat up, licking her lips.

"You taste amazing, Ed," she murmured. "Now I see why Alice is so eager to have another go."

"She is?" He was thoroughly shocked, and Rose smiled.

"She's been after me for over a day now to start this so that when they come back she can work you over on her own terms." She pushed him back again until he was laying flat on his back. "So, how 'bout it? Wanna go see what I remember?" All he could do was nod and jump into her mind. He saw Bella, naked, coming down the stairs, the look on her face as she watched the two vampires fuck in the center of the kitchen. The sway to her hips, the feel of her lips on his(Rose's), her almost-challenge. He watched from Rose's vantage point on the counter as Emmett picked Bella up and bent her forward, sliding his dick in and out of her as she came hard; watched her gorgeous breasts bounce, her eyes close as she gave in to Emmett's rough thrusting and Rose's voice. He saw her instinctive chagrin when Emmett pulled out, the first stirrings of fear as Rose coaxed her over the back of the couch, the look on her beautiful features as Emmett began to work his swollen prick into her ass. In the here-and-now, Rose's mouth was back on his cock, her hands stroking the shaft as she focused on the sensitive head, and he knew he was going to come again. Some dark part of him wanted to shove Rose to her knees and press her head against the side of the bed while he pounded his cock into her mouth, but the biggest part was enthralled with watching in her mind as Emmett picked up the pace, cramming inch after inch of his dick into Bella's virgin ass as Rose urged them on. Finally, the combination of past and present was too much, and as thought-Emmett reared forward and blew his load deep in thought-Bella's back door, Edward blew as well, groaning and jerking his hips while Rose sucked him clean a second time. She kept licking even after he was spent, seemingly reluctant to stop now that she finally had his dick even partially at her beck and call.

"That...was...hot," chimed a voice from the doorway. Edward jumped. He'd been so buried in Rose's thoughts - as well as her mouth - that he hadn't realized Alice was standing there. As he watched in stunned silence, the dark-haired pixie walked over and - completely ignoring him - pulled Rose down for a passionate kiss. Edward was totally flabbergasted. And, to his shock, more than a little turned on.

"Mmmm...what did I tell you, Rose? He tastes wonderful."

"That he does." She pulled Alice over to her again, letting Edward watch as they kissed, Alice's small hands coming up to work on Rosalie's still naked breasts. Alice chuckled, a sound he'd never heard form her before, and her voice had an edge that made his cock twitch again. "Poor Rose. Still all bothered?" Rose nodded, looking suddenly more meek than he'd ever seen her. "You want me to take care of that for you, don't you?" The blonde nodded again. "Clothes off. Now." Edward couldn't do anything but stare at the scene unfolding before him. Rose, her go-to-hell look almost gone, peeling her pants down over her amazing ass, bending at the waist to comply with the commands that Alice had issued. Before long he was treated to one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen - Rosalie, nude, her eyes focused on the floor in what was quite obviously a submissive pose.

"Lay down on the bed, and spread those thighs." Rose hurried to obey, and Edward realized with shock that he was hard again just from watching the drama unfold. Of its own accord his hand slid around his shaft, slowly stroking it up and down as the golden-haired beauty that had just been so wantonly slurping his knob laid back on the comforter, legs spread, eyes demure.

"Okay, Edward. Time to show you the fine art of pleasing a woman." He saw Rose's eyes snap open and lock on his, knowing her shock was mirrored in his own expression.

"I...what?" Alice looked at him with exasperation.

"You want to please Bella, right? Well, here's your chance to practice. I'll show you what to do, but Rosalie's going to be your little toy to practice on." He was painfully hard, he realized. "First, though, you've gotta get your clothes off too."

"What?"

"Shut up and trust me," she said, her harsh words belied by the gentleness of her voice. It undid his restraint, and he stood and began undressing. A throaty purr from behind him let him know how much Rose enjoyed the view.

"Any time Bella wants to take a break I'd be happy to take over," Rose murmured. The two girls laughed, a sexy sound that had him all but moaning.

"Okay, Edward. On your knees between her legs." He caught a vision from Alice's mind of how she wanted him positioned and maneuvered so that he was there, his mouth inches from Rosalie's obviously wet center. Without Alice saying another word, her thoughts instructed him, letting him know exactly what Rose liked and how to do it. It was a bit odd at first, but she tasted like nothing he'd ever known, and her breathy little sighs as he worked his tongue and fingers over particularly sensitive areas were driving him crazy. The warm, wet mouth on his cock was a shock, but Alice's comforting - if arousing - voice soothed his mind.

~Rose has already had you twice - my turn now. Move your hips, Edward. That's it...mmmmm...you like feeling me suck you, don't you?" He moaned and redoubled his attention to Rose, being treated to the undeniably beautiful sight of her climax while Alice continued to work on his throbbing shaft. When Rosalie looked at him, a plea in her eyes, he lowered his head again.

~This is one hell of a way to spend an afternoon.~


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Working in drug-store retail normally is a soul-sucking experience. Combine that with all of the panic about the swine flu, and the fact that 90% of the customers we get wouldn't know how to pull their heads out of their asses if someone gave free classes on it...then add my store manager's anal retentive, micromanaging lack of ability to properly handle her anger issues...suffice it to say that I would love to lose myself in this wonderful world here, but if I did I'm not sure I'd come back out in time for tomorrow's sojourn in the Hell of Spirit Draining...erm, I mean, in time to get up and go to work in the morning. But I made sure to at least type up this chapter for you so you wouldn't all think I forgot you! You guys and your awesome reviews are what help me get through the day when everything goes to shit. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~This is one hell of a way to spend an afternoon.~ Her stomach full, her pertinent questions answered, Bella leaned back in her chair, sipping at a cup of rich coffee and chatting easily with the beauty across from her, laughing at her stories.

"...and would you believe, for all of his 'celestial glory', he just wanted to tell us about some baby being born some leagues away." She rolled her multi-hued eyes at that, making Bella giggle.

"What did you do?"

"I sent three of my more intelligent men as a welcoming committee, as it were. I mean, I'd been all over the world the month before. All I really wanted was to stretch out with my serving girls and forget the stupidity I'd just had to deal with." Caralla paused, sipping a bit from the mug in front of her. "Had I the gift of foresight, I probably would have wandered along with them. It would have almost been worth the boredom and the squalling of a newborn baby to know that my presence would have been immortalized in man's myths once more. I mean, being there to see and be seen at the completion of the pyramids at Giza was enchanting, and the dedication on the inner wall was flattering, but I think the birth of a god would have trumped it a bit." By this point Bella was laughing so hard she didn't dare drink for fear of experiencing the feeling of coffee foam shooting out of her nose.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here talking about so much of human history with someone who has seen most of it!" she finally managed to get out. "How old are you, then, really?" Caralla's glimmering gaze shifted, seeming to look far away...or far within.

"Too old, I think sometimes. Far too old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Carlisle, when are you going to fill us in on your reasons for being here, and being very obviously besotted with the admittedly enchanting unclaimed fiancee of your eldest son?" Gillespie's voice lent itself well to dramatic flourishes and verbosity, and Carlisle smiled in spite of himself.

"Gillie, you sound thoroughly in love with the sound of your own speech. Have you been roaming as a bard again?"

"How else could he find beautiful women to fawn over him, were it not for his voice?" came the soft, yet wry reply from C'ien Toa where he walked slightly off to the side.

"You men besmirch my honor!" Gillespie attempted to look stern, but failed miserably. "Okay, not even I can say that line with a straight face. Carlisle, how did you ever make it through those decades? Everyone sounded like such a pompous ass." Carlisle shrugged.

"That's because most of them were pompous asses."

"And that still doesn't answer my question." The baron stopped, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Look, man, we can see there is something going on with you and Isabella. All joking aside, we want to know if everything's okay." Carlisle thought a while before answering.

"Everything is wonderful. It's just...well, it's been a bit unusual, really." By the looks of his friends, he knew they were settling in for a long story, so he gathered his thoughts. "Bella first was introduced to us by Edward, true, but I'd met her before that. She's...well, she's rather accident-prone. My first time seeing her was in the emergency room shortly after my impulsive son had saved her from certain death from being crushed by an out-of-control van in the school's icy parking lot. Edward had already mentioned her to me, asked me for help in understanding his reaction to her. But it wasn't until I saw her there that I understood what he meant by 'draw.' Looking into her eyes, I literally felt like I was being drawn off of my feet. It was a bit disconcerting."

"I'll imagine it was, you being 'Mister Perfect Composure' and all."

"Joshua, maybe he would continue if you would curb your infernal babbling for a few precious moments."

"Oh, right. Sorry. You were saying?" Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"When Edward brought her home that first time...well, there were mixed reactions all the way around. Esme of course took to her like a daughter, no questions asked. Emmett and Rosalie already knew her from school - or knew of her, at least. Emmett was cool, like he always is, but Rose...well, Rose has a temper."

"Does she ever! Remember that time, Carlisle, when she threw -"

"Joshua." The quiet command from the quiet vampire stilled the talkative one, who motioned with a sheepish wave of his hand. "Sorry."

"Anyway, Rose had her little attitude, and then Alice and Jasper walked in and Alice - being Alice - gave her a huge hug and confused Bella to no end." He chuckled. "I remember focusing on my family's reactions so I could ignore my own. But it seemed that no one was immune to the unconscious...pull...she has. Edward had been fighting it for a long time, refusing to take that final step, and then when we were all hunting and she was at the house with Alice and Jasper...well, they took her in. Edward wasn't happy, especially as Jasper ended up being her first. But now he realizes it was best that way, for various reasons." He paused in his pacing. "I have to say, Bella has taken o the openness of our family so much better than any of us could have hoped. But at some point I realized that the pull, that 'draw', was getting stronger. As I watched her grow in confidence, in assurance...well, here we are. And here we'll remain for the next few days until it's time to rejoin our wonderful family."

"So you fell for your son's girl, and you bonded with her, and you think you can just take her back and be done?" Carlisle whirled around to face Gillespie.

"I did not fall for her. I love her, yes. She is one of the few people who can brighten my day just by existing. And I know that, should anything ever happen to drive Bella and Edward apart, my wife and I will be there with open arms to welcome her into our family on her own merits." The dark-skinned one spoke up.

"So you are not in love with her, but...you bonded her?" Carlisle chuckled, the sound almost embarrassed.

"Technically, you could say she bonded me." He laughed outright. "She bonded me and never knew what she did until I told her. So now she's probably pumping Caralla for as much information as she can about bonds and soul compulsion and all of that. Not that it will take any effort on Bella's part to get her to speak." The three vampires shared a chuckle. All of them had known Caralla long enough to know there was nothing the woman liked more than teaching someone something. Finally, though, Carlisle spoke again, and his voice was soft.

"I can't imagine my life without her now. And I am so lucky to have not one, but two wonderful women that I would be more than willing to die for." Nothing needed to be said to that, so the three friends turned to the water, watching for the shadows beneath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're happier." The statement from the doorway wasn't unexpected. Edward had heard Jasper approach long before the blonde man appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah. I am." He smiled. "And before you ask, Emmett, it's not just the aftereffects of being entertained by your wives for the past eight hours." The big vampire jumped in through the window, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Do you blame me for watching? Rose is sexy when she comes. Regardless of who or what is helping her. Not like I was paying attention to Ed. Sorry, bro, you are so not my type." He chuckled. "Your tits aren't big enough." The three laughed, Edward standing up to put his shirt back on, tucking it into the waistband of his pants as Emmett kept talking. "Esme says they're all heading into town to pick out bedding and stuff for the bed, so we thought, since it had been a while..."

"...and we've worked our asses off building this room and furnishings for your girl..." added Jasper.

"...we should reward ourselves." From his back pocket Emmett pulled a bag from the electronics store, tossing it to Edward, who caught it one-handed and looked inside, a smile creeping over his lips.

"AC/DC Track Pack? Awesome!" In a blink they were all gone from the room. The only thing that remained moving was the curtain that had fluttered in their wake of their departure before it, too, stilled.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: short chapter, but I felt it best to lead into the final act of the Book, rather than just jumping headlong into it and having to stop in the middle to go to work. So, enjoy, and I promise another update as soon as I get home. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

She should not be this eager to get back to him. Then again, knowing that he was having the same thoughts wasn't making it any easier, she supposed. Having finished the most delicious bowl of stew she'd ever had, Bella had followed Caralla to to beach, both of them stretching out in the soft sand and talking about...everything, practically. She was so comfortable with the older woman that it wasn't long before she'd told her about her initial reasons for moving to Forks, her first issues with Edward, her introduction to the Cullens, in far more detail than she'd ever told anyone. The ancient one listened, really listened, letting Bella speak uninterrupted about how she'd felt every time Edward refused to be with her, and how that frustration had finally exploded, catching Jasper in the backlash and setting all of these wheels in motion. It was nice to set it all out, she thought. To simply talk and talk until there weren't any more words, to finally have someone objective that could offer a sympathetic ear. And when she had no more words, it was nice to know that she didn't have to explain those she did have. After a while, the two of them simply lay there, listening to the gentle hissing of the waves on the sand, the sound of the wind. ~I believe in heaven. It's right here.~ Bella sighed in contentment.

"Bella, love...I think it's time you got ready to go home." Caralla's soft voice was tinged with amusement.

"Um...okay. Why?" In answer, the vampire nodded out to the water, where the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Bella looked, not seeing anything, and then the water rippled oddly and she couldn't help but stare as her own personal Greek god rose from the waves. He'd discarded his shirt sometime during the day, and watching him as he strode up from the sea and onto the sand - sparkling, soaking, and ridiculously gorgeous - was enough to set her body humming in appreciation. She raised up on her elbows to better appreciate the way his dripping pants clung to every muscle of his legs, following them up...up... ~My god. I'm so sore it almost hurts to move and yet all I can think about is getting him inside me again. That's it, Bella, you're completely nuts.~ He came to a stop about three feet away from her, giving her the same thorough once-over she'd just given him, and she felt herself getting damp just from the intensity of his eyes caressing her.

"Bella...you are one lucky girl," Caralla said in a stage whisper, breaking the tension - something Bella was very thankful for, as she didn't know how long she could have kept herself from lunging at the golden-haired vampire in front of her. She stood, bringing Bella with her, and they walked the few steps it took to bring her within touching distance. Caralla leaned over and kissed her gently, less a kiss of desire than one of friendship with a tinge of longing, then repeated the gesture on Carlisle, surprising him a little.

"I'll take my leave now," she said. "You probably won't see me again until the day you leave, so enjoy the rest of your time here, and I'll see you before you head to the plane." She turned and glided away over the beach, leaving Bella standing, almost shaking with need, in front of the man who'd kindled it all. A rogue's grin settled on his flawless features as he offered his arm to her.

"What do you say we take ourselves back to the villa and see how sturdy the balcony railing really is?" She smiled in response, pressing her lips against his bare shoulder and trailing her fingernails down his chest.

"Sounds good to me. You'll need something to hold you up when I'm done with you."

"That, _bella mia_, sounded like a challenge."

"Not a challenge. A promise." They began walking together, not quite touching, the need flowing between them so thick it could have been woven into a blanket. Neither one said another word, walking in silence until the villa was almost right in front of them. Bella pulled him to a stop, heart pounding as he looked at her quizzically.

"I've decided, the railing can wait. There's something else I want."

"Name it, _bellissima_," he said huskily. In answer, she walked a little distance away and dropped to her knees, gazing up at him with a desire-driven plea in her eyes as she leaned forward onto her elbows. She watched his eyes widen, knowing how she looked to him in that moment.

"I've missed you all day..." she murmured, barely audible yet she knew he'd hear it. "...and we still haven't fucked on the beach..." She saw him shudder with barely-restrained desperation before slowly walking over to her. He knelt down behind her, running his nimble fingers up and down the insides of her legs before shifting the hem of her dress up...up...baring her for his enjoyment. She dropped her head to her arms, arching against him as he slowly pressed one finger deep into her.

"God, Bella...you're so ready..." She hissed in appreciation as his hand motions sped up a bit, butit wasn't what she wanted.

"Carlisle...please...tease me later...I've been ready to explode all damn day." She heard fabric shifting and then he was against her, pressing into her so slowly she thought she might pass out. Her tender skin ached as he worked his full length into her, but it was an ache she'd come to love and she arched back against him. He wasn't having any of that, however, and she jumped when his hand came down on her bare skin.

"You chose the place, _mi amore_," he whispered, "but I get to choose the pace." And he proceeded to do just that, working in and out so slowly she knew she was going to lose her mind. The initial soreness didn't go away, but rather expanded into the pleasure she was feeling until she couldn't tell one from the other. She felt him arch over her, the angle of his thrusts shifting as he reached down to pull the neckline of her sundress out of the way, palming her breasts and chafing her nipples with his thumbs. She knew she was close, but when he whispered in her ear she began to realize that - until now - he'd been taking it easy on her.

"I'll give you this climax, love, yours and mine. And then I'm going to take you inside and see to it that you have difficulty walking for a long time." His voice was predatory, dark, and it reached places in her psyche that she didn't know she had. "Now...come for me, Bella." The command, soft though it was, sent her over the edge and she spasmed around him, eyes filling with tears of absolute happiness and ecstasy as, with a few more slow, deep thrusts, he filled her with his juices. He allowed her a few moments to come down from her peak before pulling out of her and scooping her up in his arms, carrying her inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: I promise...I deliver. And I apologize for being the idiot that I am. Earlier I had accidentally posted my final chapter on my Doctor Who fic as Chapter 25 of Intensity. I corrected it as soon as it was pointed out to me - thank you, acw1, for pointing it out so soon after I screwed it up, so I could fix it quickly! At any rate, I think it's safe to say that all of the characters in this chapter have decided to buy my EPBs dinner in thanks. I hope you like it as well. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

She was naked. She was sporting four bruises from his mouth...two on her neck, one on her left breast, and one on the inside of her right thigh. Her knees and hands were abraded from the sand, and there was sand in her hair as well. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her eyes dark with the unquenchable need she felt, a need he returned. Her body was flushed with the aftereffects of their recent passion and the anticipation of the upcoming days. All in all, she was so indescribably beautiful Carlisle couldn't help but shudder with the desperate desire to feel her wrapped around him again. It scared him a bit, if he were totally honest. Not just his desire for her, though that was shocking enough in its frequency and intensity, but in the fact that in the past few days she'd taken him, again and again, and not only was she surviving it, she was begging for more. He could feel, from the knot of sensation in his mind that was and forever would be Bella, how sore she was, and yet how aroused, and how much she loved it, loved knowing he had made her that way. She was amazing. And she was walking towards him. She was in total control at this point, and though he wasn't quite sure how they'd engineered this sexual role reversal, he found he couldn't object in the least. However, he had other things in mind.

"Carlisle, I think it's time -" He cut off her speech with a kiss, his tongue sliding between her lips, his hands reaching up to caress her tender breasts. He all but devoured her mouth, his roughness coaxing moan after moan from her, his demeanor demanding nothing less than her complete acquiescence. And when she had to breathe, when he let her go, he held her in place with his eyes.

"And I think I told you that it was my show now," he reminded her, tapping her nose with his finger. "On your knees." Her eyes wide, she complied without hesitation, looking up at him with her angel's eyes. He smiled at her, gently brushing her tangled hair from her face. ~God. She looks incredible like this.~ "Have you ever given a man oral before?" he almost whispered, his heart - and cock - jumping when she shook her head, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. He dropped to his knees in front of her, placing a finger under her chin to guide her eyes back to his. He kissed her again, this time gently, longingly, before speaking. "Bella, love...if you don't want to do this -" She cut him off with a gasp.

"Carlisle! Of course I want to do this! I just...I don't want to do anything wrong. I want to make you feel as good as you always make me feel. But I don't know how." He could tell she wanted to look away again, but his hand still held her face towards his own.

"I'll show you, Bella, as long as you trust me. And tell me if, at any time, you want to stop." She nodded, and he kissed her again before standing back up. "I do love seeing you like this, Bella. Nude, on your knees in front of me...and those luscious lips of yours so inviting..." His fingers in her hair coaxed her up a little, and he noticed with no small amount of pride that she was having a hard time taking her eyes off of his hardened dick bobbing just inches from her nose.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she whispered. He shivered. ~That has to be the most erotic thing I've ever heard in my entire existence.~

"Touch me. Just your fingertips right now." She did as he said, bringing her fingers up to gently stroke along his swollen member. "That's it, Bella, just like that...rub the head a little...very gently, love, we'll save the firmer touches for later...now, bring your other hand up and - god, you're a natural," he moaned as she began to massage his balls, using the same light touches with both hands. ~Grant me patience~ he thought, never realizing the irony that - of all people - he would be the one praying for control.

"Wrap your fingers around the shaft...god, baby, that's it...nice and slow...pump your hand, base to tip..." He glanced down, noticing that she was completely absorbed with her own actions. He could tell both by her scent and the restless way she was shifting that this was turning her on as well, and he made a promise to himself to do anything she asked the next day.

"Bella, love...lick it...just the tip...oh, yeah...keep stroking me...mmmm...rub your tongue around the head...that spot on the bottom...oh, yeah, that's amazing...lick the whole length..." She was moaning now, softly, and it was turning him on like nothing he'd ever known. Her hands were still stroking him here and there, with the occasional rubbing against his legs when her lips were in the way. He could have let her do that for hours, just teasing his dick, but he wanted - needed - more.

"I want to be in your mouth...nice and slow, baby...close your lips around the head...that's right..." He never pictured himself as someone who could talk dirty - he left that up to Rosalie - but watching Bella, well, he found himself saying things he never expected.

"A little harder, baby...god, that's it...you like this, don't you?" Her affirmative moan as she bobbed her mouth slowly over his dick made him want to just give up and shoot down her throat, but he wanted to show her what she was capable of. On a hunch, he gave up the considerate instructions and the soft voice.

"You look so damned hot with your lips on my cock...go ahead, suck it..." She whimpered - actually whimpered - and he realized why Rose had winked at him when they left. ~My Bella has a bit of a nasty side, doesn't she?~ he mused happily. She was looking up at him now, one hand fondling his nuts, the other rubbing the base of his cock, while she sucked on the head, and he went for broke.

"Take it, Bella...all of it, as far as you can...don't hurt your-dear GOD!" he yelped in shock as she swallowed damn near his whole length, only gagging a little as she slid her lips up and down. ~So much for control - she owns me.~

"That's it, baby...shit, you've got such a hot mouth...look at me, I want to watch your eyes...so damned good...suck my knob, baby, make me come for you..." He was close, he realized, closer than he'd thought he would be by now. Her dark eyes burned into him as she enthusiastically worked his rod, and in their depths he saw how close she was, how much she desperately wanted to come, but she wasn't moving her hands from their current obsession with his cock. She was making little mewling sounds now, and he was going to...dear god...

"Bella...baby...I'm gonna come...if you don't want to..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off as she sucked him completely into her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise as she crashed into a completely unexpected climax, and that was more than he could take. With a loud moan he emptied himself into her, amazed at the intensity of it as he came, her gentle sucking milking him dry. An age, an hour, he had no idea how long his orgasm lasted, but he knew when she swallowed his load, and he stood there with trembling legs as she licked him clean, instinctively knowing how to bring him down gently. Her startled eyes met his again and she convulsively licked her lips, the small motion - so innocent were it not for what they'd just done - ruining his composure. He dropped to the floor with her, pushing her onto her back as he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. The sensation was nothing he'd experienced before.

"You...are absolutely amazing," he murmured, gathering her close. "I have never met anyone that could shatter me so totally."

"I did okay, then?" He saw by her expression that she wasn't fishing for praise, but reassurance, and he couldn't help but laugh. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her astride his hips, for once not bothering to try and control what he was feeling.

"You were incredible. I don't think I've ever done anything that was good enough to deserve you." She blushed, a trait he found endearing considering the fact that in the past few hours she had thoroughly undone him, and stretched out to lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they lay there, the cool breeze from the open window soothing them both.

"Carlisle?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"We're here for three more days, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to go out anymore." She lifted herself up to look at him. "When we go back to Forks, we'll have to share one another again, and as much as I'm looking forward to it - and loving the idea of bringing the others into this - we're on our own for three days. And I'd like to enjoy you and your magnificent body as much as humanly possible." She smiled. "I know I haven't had enough of you yet. And I'm betting you feel the same. I mean, I'm still able to walk on my own."

"Cheeky wench," he murmured, kissing her gently. "That, _cara mia_, is the best idea I've heard all week." They chuckled together, laying on the floor, and Carlisle held her while she slept on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't shocked anymore when Alice would walk up and kiss him, or when Rose would catch him in the hallway and slide her fingers down the front of his pants. In fact, since the day they took turns with him, he'd found himself looking forward to the impromptu gropings, the hours when one or both of them would bring him to some area where they could push him up against a handy wall, or rock, or tree, and bring him off. And he had to admit he was feeling a sort of pride in the fact that he was learning how to please them as well. He loved the way Alice would squeal when he nibbled on her clit, the trash talk from Rosalie as she urged him to fuck her with his fingers or eat her like a pastry. He missed Bella, but it wasn't so much because he wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew she was fine, and that she was having the time of her life with Carlisle. No, what he wanted now was for her to come home so he could take her into her new bedroom, lay her back on the sheets that had never been slept on, and finally - finally - make her his in every way possible.

Today, however, he was on his hands and knees, his tongue chafing Alice's swollen lower lips while she sucked hard on his cock. He'd learned that his talent was a wonderful tool in these situations, knowing what she was thinking and being able to let her see what he was feeling as well. Like now. She wanted his fingers inside her, and he was happy to oblige. In return she was more than content to relax totally and let him thrust into her mouth as he wished, her firm and delightful suction stopping only when she climaxed, continuing again after she'd finished. He'd found something he wanted to watch, however, though he never would have admitted it to anyone outside his family. With a quick thought he called to Rosalie, smiling as she showed up within the second. Alice moaned in disappointment when he pulled his still-solid dick from her mouth.

"Aww, Edward...I was having so much fun!" He grinned at her.

"Don't worry, it's only a temporary retreat. Get on your hands and knees." He could tell both girls were puzzled, but insanely curious. And very, very horny.

"What are we doing?" asked Rose, the smile on her face indicating her willingness for whatever he could think up. He smiled back, letting her see into his mind. She gasped, and he added the instructions not to tell Alice a thing. Rosalie was ecstatic, darting from the room. He moved up to stand in front of Alice.

"What was all that about?" she wanted to know. He just chuckled.

"I can answer, or I can fuck that pretty little mouth some more. You choose." She didn't give him a chance to move forward, instead darting her head down and engulfing his prick once more. One thing he'd found out - she really did love sucking cock. He'd had that confirme from Jasper and Emmett as well, and he was in no position to complain. Especially as Rose had just reentered the room, out of Alice's line of vision.

~Do it quick. I want to hear her squeal.~

~Edward! What would Bella say?~ Rose's grin was wicked, and he responded in kind.

~Thanks to you guys, I have no doubt she'd say you're taking too long.~

~Well, fine,~ she thought, pretending offense. It didn't last long, though, because in the next minute she was behind Alice's heart-shaped ass, driving the strap-on dildo deep into the pixie. Alice squealed, just as Edward had hoped, and proceeded to suck him with a vigor matched only by the pace Rosalie set, her blonde hair glimmering in the light as she stretched and pounded the petite beauty beneath her.

"Fuck, dude, you could have invited us!" Emmett stood at the doorway, Jasper right beside him, their faces wearing identical expressions of lust.

"Okay. You're invited...god, Alice, do that again!" He moaned as she repeated her previous action, pulling her head back while she sucked him so hard it was almost painful. The tugging on his cock was exquisite.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Jasper was always the cautious one. Edward forced his eyes open and looked at them.

"Jazz, Rose and I are both fucking your wife right now. I think it's a bit late to ask if I'm sure about anything." The blonde-haired vampire conceded the point and walked over to the bed, Emmett right behind him.

"May I?" he asked Emmett, who nodded and motioned with his hand. In a flash, Jasper was on the bed behind Rose, pushing his jeans down and his cock into the waiting blonde in one easy movement. The sight was oddly arousing to Edward, who had never quite thought of bringing his brothers into any of this. But watching Rose get nailed, the action driving her deeper into Alice's twitching body...Edward didn't bother to hold back as he shot jet after jet of cream into Alice's mouth. He backed up, sitting in a chair as Emmett - much to Alice's obvious delight - took his place. For a long time he just sat there, absorbing their thoughts and wondering why on earth he had ever been so afraid for himself, or Bella.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Esme's soft voice echoed from where she leaned against the doorjamb, watching as intently as Edward himself was. He nodded, not bothering to stand up as she walked over and took the chair next to his.

"I'm amazed you aren't joining them," he teased her. She smiled, her expression suddenly predatory.

"I can wait. I've already had all of them, you see. I'm just biding my time, because unlike Alice and Rosalie I'm willing to wait until Bella's had you." He blinked and she laughed. "My dear Edward...you didn't think I wasn't interested, did you?"

"You've never said anything. Not even to yourself."

"And why would I? I know your terms. I respect them and you wholeheartedly. And I love the fact that Bella gets to share something with you that none of us will. That will make it all the more special for you two. However, once you're fair game..." She trailed off, turning her attention back to the foursome on the bed. As Edward did the same, she reached over and took his hand in her own.


	26. Chapter 26

The days flew by on dragon's wings, until she woke up in the middle of the night - not that time had really held a lot of meaning for her here. It took her a moment, but she realized what was different, what had likely woken her up. She saw Carlisle standing on the balcony outside, moonlinght gently gleaming on every inch of his nude form, staring out to sea, and his face in profile was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. She knew he'd heard her wake, heard the sheet rustle as she stood and wrapped it around her, walking out quietly to join him. It was a long time before either of them spoke, and when the silence was broken his voice was shockingly unsteady.

"I'm a fool." She turned to him, not knowing what to say, what to do. He didn't look at her, though - he just kept staring out over the waves. Stepping a bit closer, Bella leaned her head against his arm, loving as always the contrast between her skin and his. He held himself still for a moment, and then it seemed almost as though he gave up whatever battle he'd been waging as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest and resting his chin on her head.

"We're leaving later today, and when we get home no one will expect any of this to have changed us. But I know it's changed me, at least." Their eyes met, his uncertainty making her feel horrible. She pressed a kiss to his chest. "In these last nine days...Bella, how can I let you go?" She smiled easily where she leaned against him.

"Who says you have to let go? I love Edward more than life itself...but I know now I can't stand the thought of losing you. It's more than the bond, though that's a part of it. You've managed to show me things about myself that I never knew existed. That I can be strong or weak, and it doesn't matter. That it's possible to love more than one person and not feel unfaithful. Tell me you haven't learned the same." She felt him shake his head, his lips pressing against her hair. "Nothing says we have to let go. Neither of us will ever be able to brush off this friendship...this connection. And we won't have to." He pulled away from her enough to lean down and capture her lips in a kiss that said more than words would ever portray - his relief that she understood, his happiness at being with her, his love, and she basked in it like a cat. When he began to kiss her throat, she decided then and there that she would always belong in part to this god among mortals, this wonderful vampire...this man. The thought made her happy.

"Carlisle?" He slowly pulled his lips from her neck, looking at her. "We're leaving later today, but we're still here right now. And it's just you and me." Swallowing with anticipation when his eyes darkened, she stepped back and let the sheet slowly drop to the ground. "We still haven't tested the railing, you know," she murmured, and then he was laughing and she was laughing and they were coming together in mind as well as body. And for Bella and Carlisle, the day began damn near perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His excitement was palpable, his hesitance no less so. Esme watched Edward pace back and forth from livingroom to kitchen and back again. After about fifty minutes of that, she stepped in his path and put her hands on his chest.

"Please, no walking holes in my floor...I just varnished and waxed it last week, remember?"

"I can't read her mind, Esme. How will I know if she's really okay with everything, or if she's just saying that to placate me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you and I both know that when it's something serious, that girl can't lie to save her life. It's going to be fine." He didn't look convinced.

"What if she wants to break it off? Or if she just wants to be exclusive? Or if she suddenly decides that all of this is too overwhelming and leaves? Esme, I don't want to lose her!"

"You've finally almost conquered your fear of breaking her, and now you're worried about losing her? You, Edward, are the most perversely masochistic vampire I have ever met. Sit down." He did so, dropping into the huge armchair with grace. Whatever he was expecting her to say, however, was driven from his mind as she straddled him, his mind startled but his body reacting to the feel of her firm ass against his cock, and as he stared in shock at her, she smiled and arched against him.

"I am so going to enjoy you," she murmured almost to herself. "Now, listen to me, my beautiful, difficult one. If she's put up with you through all of this, through your mood swings and the way you've treated her, then it's not likely she's going to go running at realization that - while she's been halfway across the world being entertained by my wonderful husband - you've been making use of what Alice and Rosalie have so willingly given you. In fact, I think I'd be correct in assuming she's going to be absolutely thrilled at the idea, especially as I know you have plans to pin her to that beautiful bed you just built and finally give her what she's wanted since you two met." She glanced across the room to the clock, her voice taking on the matter-of-fact tone she usually reserved for things like chores. "Now, you've got about fifteen hours until she gets back, and if you want to make your first time together good for her, I'd suggest you spend a good portion of that time making use of one or both of the more-than-willing girls I know are currently enjoying themselves on the bed in your room. I, on the other hand, will be happy to keep Emmett and Jasper distracted so they don't interrupt." She shifted against the hard prick that had been getting steadily more erect as she spoke, standing up and walking out of the room without a backward glance. After three days of watching Edward with Alice and Rose, she was more than a little pent up herself, and she knew just how to take care of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost painfully hard to leave the little villa, despite Caralla's assurances that they were welcome back at any time. Carlisle had been right - when the luscious raven-haired vampire met them at the air strip, she was carrying a basket full of food - "for the human," she'd said with a laugh and a wink - that included some of those little _koulourakias_ she'd become so fond of. Bella walked over and hugged the woman, not having the words to thank her for everything, and knowing it didn't matter in the least. When they broke apart, Caralla stepped over to Carlisle.

"I had my doubts, I'll admit, when Alice asked that I put you two up here...but now I see that it was the best thing I have done in a long time. Don't ever forget what you've learned from one another. And make sure to come back again." A few seconds later, to Bella's amusement and Carlisle's utter shock, Caralla had wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue was halfway down his throat. He seemed totally at a loss, and after a few minutes she stepped back with a grin, turning to Bella, who chuckled.

"What did I say? He tastes amazing, doesn't he?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Caralla moaned. "I always knew he would." Leaning down, she kissed Bella goodbye, then disappeared out of the hangar. Bella looked at Carlisle and could not help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Was that..?"

"Caralla, molesting your mouth with her own? Yep." She began to walk towards the plane, not even glancing backward. "I would really love to see you fuck her sometime." There was a strangled exclamation from behind her, and then she was being held very tightly against his chest as he headed swiftly up to the plane, climbing the stairs with ease.

"You are a vixen, you know that?"

"Absolutely. Now, there is one other thing I promised myself..." By this time they were inside the plane and she was standing on her own feet again. He looked at her, a question in his eyes, as she set the basket of food down and took a few steps backward.

"These seats are so soft, they got my attention when we first boarded back home. I swore then that I would get you naked on one of these benches and have my way with you." She began to slowly unbutton her shirt, loving the way his eyes widened at her forwardness. "So, I think it's time you close the door and take your clothes off, 'cause you've got about two minutes before I'll be all but naked and starting without you." Thirty seconds later the hatch was closed, he was completely naked, and his fingers were making short work of her skirt.

"God, I love seeing you in a garter. You'd better keep wearing those for me when we get home." She grinned.

"On your back, Carlisle, and eyes closed. I'm gonna ride you 'til you blow." He was more than happy to comply, and a few moments later he felt the unmistakable sensation of her hot, tight pussy sliding down on his throbbing dick. They'd made love earlier that day, several times, long and languorous and slow and incredibly fulfilling, but though this wasn't without emotion, Bella was less concerned with taking it slow than she was with getting him as deep inside her as possible. She pressed down, twisting her hips a little to feel him rub every sensitive spot. She was still sore, but she'd decided two days ago that she was addicted to that feeling, to the ache as she walked, the tightness of muscles that had been well-used. She looked down as she worked him, her eyes running over his body. ~God, he's so hot like this,~ she thought. She leaned forward, rubbing her nipples against his chest while she shifted her hips. The next thing she knew she was on her back, her ankles braced on his shoulders, and he was drilling her into the seat with every thrust. She loved this, the hard, almost frantic pounding, the feeling of his thick member claiming her.

It wasn't long before she was crying out his name, before he was moaning against her mouth, and then they were simply lying there together, wrapped in each others' arms and - at least in her case - feeling her breathing and pulse return to normal. ~He really is beautiful, not just attractive," she thought.

"So, my insatiable little vixen, now that you've had your fun, are you ready to go home?" His eyes held the same mixture of ~yes, no, I don't know~ that she knew hers did, but she kissed him anyway.

"Sure. I miss rain." He laughed, holding her for a moment longer.

"You really are something, you know that? My sexy little hellkitten. How I keep up with you I don't know."

"Yeah, whatever. This coming from the man who has the stamina of...oh, I don't know, something with a lot of stamina."

"A vampire?" he queried innocently. She threw her bra at him.

"Get to thine seat, pilot, and let's set this metal bird free."

"Your wish, m'lady," he said, bowing cheekily before heading into the cockpit. After a few moments to put her clothes back on and gather her rampant thoughts and confusing emotions, she followed. They were going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the house was silent, almost pensive. About halfway there, Carlisle slowed, then stopped, pulling the shiny Mercedes off the side of the road. He turned to her, questions unasked brewing in his eyes, his hand coming to rest against her cheek.

"I do love you, Bella. Never doubt that." She sighed, leaning her head into his palm.

"And I love you, Carlisle, so very much." They kissed slowly, gently, each of them feeling an echo of the other in their mind. Finally he pulled back out on the road.

"We'd best be getting back before they think we decided to stay in Greece." She just smiled at him and watched the trees fly by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two minutes!" Alice flew through the house, her happy voice reaching to everyone there. One by one they left what they were doing and congregated in the foyer, Alice all but bouncing with joy. She came to a halt just in front of Edward.

"Don't doubt her, Ed. Just let your heart tell you the truth. It knows, even if your mind sometimes has trouble." He just sighed. Her enigmatic statements were nothing new. He would have replied, but just then the sound of a car pulling up caught all of their attention. Esme was first out the door, followed by Edward, the rest coming after at a slightly less swift pace. His eyes lit on the Mercedes, his non-beating heart stilling anyway as Carlisle walked around and opened her door for her. The look they shared was so intense, so meaningful that it brought him to a complete standstill, his hand on the small of her back as she leaned back into the car to pull out a wicker basket saying volumes about how close they'd gotten. He was beginning to feel the first stirrings of apprehension, feelings that only deepened when she stretched up on tiptoe to press her lips lightly to Carlisle's before turning to the group. Impulse had him wanting to run, to avoid seeing her so loving with someone else, but he held his ground as she came towards him. She wasn't meeting his gaze. After a moment she came to a stop in front of him, and regardless of all his family standing near, he felt very much like they were alone.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied, not realizing he was going to say anything until he'd actually spoken. He stood there, unsure and confused and totally at a loss, but then Alice's words came back to him.

_"Don't doubt her, Ed. Just let your heart tell you the truth. It knows, even if your mind sometimes has trouble." _

And then she looked up at him and his world stopped. Her eyes, those beautiful milk chocolate eyes, were burning with need and fear and incomparable love and all of the things he was feeling as well, and then he had her in his arms again and her lips were as sweet as he remembered, and nothing else mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: What a journey. What a damned journey. I have my EPBs to thank, as well as all of you for coming with me for this epic-length Book...somehow I think I missed my ten-chapter idea by...oh, hell, a whole lot. LOL There is one more Book left in this series, and it will be coming as soon as possible - Bella and Edward still need to get their act together, so to speak. :)

Once more, I can't express how happy I am that so many of you have found my poor words entertaining, or how flattered I've been by your constant comments and questions. If I had an ego it would be too big to fit through doors right now, but instead all I am is dazed and humbled. Thank you all so very much!


End file.
